


Pocałunki wróżek

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Alternative Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bakery, Baking, Damsels in Distress, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Ginger bread, Good heart, Photography
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kompletne AU, w którym nie zawsze warto być podopiecznym wróżek, fotografia to sposób na życie nie gorszy niż prowadzenie cukierni, Quebec rządzi się własnymi, niekoniecznie sprawiedliwymi prawami, a Jensen zostaje pełnoetatową sierotką Marysią.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Początki

\- Słonko, wstawaj, musimy się zbierać – słyszy przez sen, czując, jak ktoś delikatnie, ale  
stanowczo potrząsa go za ramię, jednocześnie ściągając cienką kołdrę i zachęcająco poklepując  
go plecach. – Bądź dzielnym chłopcem, zrób to dla mamy…  
\- Ymm - mruczy protestująco Jensen, usiłując z powrotem przykryć się i skulić w  
najmniejszy kłębek, jaki tylko się da, ale matczyny głos i ręce są nieustępliwe i jakby lekko  
poddenerwowane. Niechętnie uchyla powieki, by natychmiast mocno je zacisnąć, gdy ostre  
światło kinkietu zalewa pokój, wyrywając go z miłego, kojącego półmroku rozświetlanego  
jedynie malutką lampką z Toy Story przy kontakcie.  
\- Mamo… - jęczy zaspany. – Jeszcze nie czas do szkoły… proszę… daj mi pospać.  
\- Pośpisz w samochodzie, kochanie – ponagla Rosie, ledwo go słuchając, za to ściągając  
kołdrę do reszty i zamaszyście zmierzając w stronę komody i niewielkiej szafki, by z trzaskiem  
otwierać kolejne szuflady (biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że są wysuwane na rolkach, musi być nieźle  
zdeterminowana). – Szybciutko, ubieraj się, jedziemy.  
Przeciągając się i ziewając przeciągle, Jensen spogląda na matkę i czuje znajome ukłucie  
niepokoju, które natychmiast budzi go lepiej niż zimny prysznic kapiący wprost do łóżka.  
Mamusiu, tylko nie to… Chwilę temu spał i śnił o podkręconej piłce, którą jakimś cudem  
udało mu się odbić (i co ty na to, Joe? Trafiła kosa na kamień, nie, frajerze?), a teraz zaczyna  
pojmować, że sen z pewnością się nie spełni, przede wszystkim dlatego, że już nie spotka się z  
Joem, ani resztą paczki.  
Ma niespełna jedenaście lat, ale nie pierwszy raz widzi matkę w stanie panicznego  
odwrotu, chociaż pierwszy raz zdarza się to w środku nocy. Ubrana w rozpiętą puchową  
kurtkę z kapturem, jakby już już szykowała się do wyjścia, Rosie pospiesznie wrzuca rzeczy  
do otwartej torby stojącej u jej stóp. Twarz ma skupioną i ściągniętą, pełne usta zaciśnięte  
w wąską kreskę, a rudawe włosy spięte w bardzo ciasną kitkę. Piegi na nosie i policzkach  
ciemniejszymi punkcikami odcinają się na bladej skórze. Jeśli piegi są pocałunkami wróżek  
(a tak powiedziała Jensenowi jedna z przygodnych znajomych Rosie, nim ta wpadła w nagły a  
niewytłumaczalny gniew i nie nakrzyczała na nią, żeby nie wyjeżdżała z bzdurami w stylu Ani  
z Zielonego Wzgórza, wróżki nie mają z tym nic wspólnego i to po prostu cecha dziedziczna),  
tego wieczoru wróżki musiały się nieźle napracować, albo mama zapomniała się umalować,  
czyli jeszcze chwilę temu nie planowała nigdzie wyjeżdżać…  
\- Mamo? – próbuje raz jeszcze niepewnym głosem, starając się opanować dobrze znany  
niepokój. – Nie wyjeżdżajmy, proszę… nie tym razem. Nie znowu…  
\- Jensenie Ross Ackles, ubieraj się – ucina krótko Rosie, przerzucając uwagę pakowacza na  
stertę rozrzuconych po całym stoliku i parapecie szkolnych książek i zeszytów, przemieszanych  
z kolekcją kamieni, kasztanów i śrubek nie od pary, zgarniając wszystko do znoszonego tornistra  
i dokładając na wierzch piórnik z czaszką i flamastry. – I weź ciepłą kurtkę, ogrzewanie w  
samochodzie szwankuje.  
Zrezygnowany chłopiec zaczyna ubierać się w jasno oświetlonym, lecz wychłodzonym  
pokoju (matka zdążyła już wyłączyć ogrzewanie, a październikowy chłód wdziera się przez  
nieszczelne okna wynajmowanej klitki), by móc pomoc jej w pakowaniu. Gdyby należał do  
drużyny skautowskiej, miałby złotą odznakę za szybkie i efektywne pakowanie manatek i  
mieszczenie całego swojego dobytku do jednej torby – wprawa czyni mistrza. Z Rosie Ackles  
w stanie kontrolowanej paniki nie można dyskutować, czy negocjować, a Jensen jest za mały,  
by sprzeciwić się jej woli. I tak tym razem trwało to dłużej niż zwykle, mieszkają w Ellsworth  
ze trzy miesiące, zdążył poznać sąsiadów, pochodzić do szkoły, dogadać się z Joem i…  
\- Miałem iść w sobotę na trening – wyrywa mu się, kiedy walczy z przeciśnięciem przez  
głowę opornej bluzy z Transformersami, która dodatkowo tłumi mu głos.  
Rosie zatrzymuje się na chwilę w biegu, przepełniona poczuciem winy i bezradności, ale  
wiedząc, po prostu wiedząc, że nie mogą zostać tutaj ani chwili dłużej. Nie są bezpieczni, już  
nie, odkąd zobaczyła cień skrzydeł na kuchennej szybie. Ze ściśniętym sercem podchodzi do  
syna i przytula go krótko, strosząc i tak nastroszone włosy.  
\- Znajdziemy nową drużynę w nowej szkole w nowym… - mówi pocieszająco, starając się  
przekonać zarówno jego, jak i siebie. Może tym razem uda się zgubić trop, zatrzeć ślady, uciec  
na tyle daleko, że nikt ich nie znajdzie. - … w nowym miejscu.  
\- Czyli gdzie? – Jensen podnosi na nią rozżalone spojrzenie, a siła wyrazu jego zielonych  
oczu, tak bardzo przypominających jej własne, zmiękczyłaby kamień. – I na jak długo, mamo?  
Kiedy przestaniemy uciekać? I przed czym uciekamy? Przed tatą?  
\- Przed niczym nie uciekamy – odpowiada szybko, nerwowo i niezupełnie zgodnie z prawdą,  
odwracając się z powrotem w stronę wypchanej torby i nie mnie wypełnionego tornistra, aby  
tylko nie patrzeć mu w twarz. – A na pewno nie przed twoim ojcem. To raczej on uciekł przed  
nami i to dość dawno temu. Po prostu… szukamy czegoś nowego.  
Nieprzekonany jedenastolatek buntowniczo wzrusza ramionami, ale nie pyta o nic więcej.  
Sięga po leżącą obok łóżka piłkę bejsbolową, pakując ją do kieszeni dżinsów, w której i tak  
jest straszliwie ciasno, a scyzoryk sąsiaduje z talią kart do Dungeon and Dragons i zwitkiem  
sznurka. Pewnego dnia przywiąże się do łóżka i nie będzie mogła go ze sobą zabrać…  
\- Jensen…  
\- Wiem, mamo, musimy jechać – mruczy z rezygnacją, dorzucając do torby kłąb rzeczy  
spod łóżka i rękawicę bejsbolową. Przez chwilę waha się, patrząc na plakat za zagłówkiem,  
ale w końcu zostawia go na ścianie. I tak ważniejszy jest spoczywający na stoliku porysowany  
nikon coolpix, którego nie może zapomnieć, ani zostawić. Nie jest to może profesjonalny  
aparat fotograficzny, ale Jensen dostał go na dziesiąte urodziny i od tego czasu niemal się z  
nim nie rozstaje. Może w ten sposób próbuje zapamiętać wszystkie miejsca i ludzi, których  
spotykają, zanim zdążą odejść w zapomnienie. Na przykład Joego i drużynę Małej Ligii w  
miasteczku Ellsworth w stanie Maine. Ogromny, rozcapierzony dąb rozpościerający gałęzie  
przy boisku. Uśmiech, tak rzadko goszczący na twarzy Rosie Ackles, który pojawił się, kiedy  
pierwszy raz samodzielnie usmażył dla niej naleśniki. Kutą, zaśniedziałą bramę z pobliskiego  
cmentarza, która zdawała się wieść donikąd. Zielonkawą jaszczurkę wygrzewającą się w słońcu  
na kamieniu w ogródku pana Montgomery’ego. Wróżkę z barwnymi skrzydełkami w tym  
samym zapuszczonym ogrodzie. A może był to tylko Paź Królowej…  
*  
W ciemni pachniało jak w licealnej pracowni chemicznej – ostrą mieszanką wywoływacza,  
utrwalacza i zwykłego octu, nie wspominając o tonikach i specyficznym zapachu papieru  
fotograficznego. Dla większości ludzi, w tym Meg, utyskującej nad wonią przepajającą jego  
ulubione swetrzyska i bluzy, śmierdziało, dla Jensena pachniało obietnicą i ekscytacją – przecież  
nigdy nie można było być do końca pewnym, co wyłoni się z niebytu naświetlenia. Wierzył  
w swojego Nikona FM 2 N, nieco mniej we własne umiejętności, od lat szlifowane, lecz wciąż  
pozostawiające wiele do życzenia (przynajmniej według Jensena perfekcjonisty, bo Photolife i  
B&W Magazine miały na ten temat nieco odmienne zdanie), ale zawsze było to pewnego rodzaju  
wyzwanie – czy osiągnie efekt, który sobie zamierzył, czy raz jeszcze, nie do końca… Zastanawiał  
się, czy tym razem przy czerwonym filtrze w powiększalniku dorzucić do zdjęć efekty specjalne  
w postaci ramki z końcówki kliszy lub brzeszczotu piły (jego znak szczególny, chociaż większość  
nie wiedziała, skąd brały się owe niezwykłe obrzeżenia), ale doszedł do wniosku, że przy ostatnich  
zdjęciach byłoby to niepotrzebnym ozdobnikiem, gorzej, byłoby niczym zgrzyt żelaza po szkle.  
Sesja z dziewczyną z zaułku przy Nyks Bistro Pub przy Rue de Bluery była na tyle niezwykła, że  
nie był pewien, czy w ogóle powinien ją opublikować. Jeszcze nigdy nie zabrał głosu w kwestiach  
społecznych i myśl o tym, jak przyjmą to inni (a przede wszystkim Maggie), ciążyła mu jak  
ołów. Już ponad piętnaście mieszkał w Wyzwolonej Prowincji Quebecu, dokąd zaprowadziła  
ich ostatnia ucieczka Rosie Ackles i gdzie został siłą rozpędu po jej odosobnieniu, serdecznie  
nienawidząc myśli o kolejnych przenosinach, a być może, mimo wszystko, chcąc być bliżej niej.  
Siłą rzeczy, po tych kilkunastu latach w Kanadzie po francusku mówił niemal tak dobrze jak  
w ojczystym angielskim, a Montreal stał się jego drugim domem (na równi z loftem przy Rue  
Sainte-Catherine, mieszczącym na strychu pracownię i ciemnię). Miał niespełna trzydzieści  
lat, smykałkę do starej, dobrej, czarno-białej fotografii (przede wszystkim analogowej, choć  
cyfrową także nie gardził), pączkujące uznanie w branży, dziewczynę-prawie-że-na-stałe i  
matkę na oddziale psychiatrycznym Hopital Riviere-des-Prairies. Naprawdę nie potrzebował  
wplątywania się w dwuznaczne moralnie wybory, z jakimi Quebec zmierzał się od pięciu lat,  
kiedy to przegłosowano ustawę o zlikwidowaniu więzień i zastąpieniu ich aresztem domowym  
(przestępstwa lżejszego kalibru) lub całkowitym wyrzuceniem poza nawias społeczny  
(przestępstwa cięższego kalibru), tak czy inaczej, znakując skazanych chipowymi bransoletkami  
niczym bydło na rzeź. W wyniku ustawy nie wiadomo dlaczego zwanej „Hammurabianą”  
(chociaż niewiele miała wspólnego z żądaniem oka za oko, a już szybciej ze śmiercią za  
śmierć) w krótkim czasie na ulicach miejsce bezdomnych i zagubionych w życiu zajęli równie  
bezdomni i nie mniej zagubieni wyjęci spod prawa, którym nie przysługiwały miejsca w  
noclegowniach, stołówki pomocy społecznej ani pomoc Armii Zbawienia i którzy walczyli  
miedzy sobą o resztki z pańskich stołów i cieplejszy kąt w zaułkach jak wataha wygłodniałych  
wilków. Chociaż słowo walczyli mijało się w tym wypadku z sensem, jako że bransoletkowe  
chipy nie pozwalały im na okazywanie agresji, przysparzając sporego bólu przy próbach ataku  
na kogokolwiek. Nie mogli więc walczyć ze sobą, ani tym bardziej z „obywatelami”, za to byli  
doskonałym celem dla jeszcze nie ujawnionych psychopatów. Właściwie humanitarnej byłoby  
przywrócić karę śmierci, bo na ulicy rzadko kto przeżywał dłużej niż rok, a wyroki opiewały  
zazwyczaj na lat pięć lub dziesięć. Patologia rodziła patologię – z jednej strony policja i tzw.  
straż obywatelska czuli się w obowiązku skracać im cierpienia, z drugiej strony znaleźli się  
„sponsorzy”, którzy „opiekowali się” wybrańcami, niekoniecznie z dobroci serca. Czy można  
było to nazwać współczesną formą niewolnictwa? Jensen zaczynał przyznawać sam przed sobą,  
że tak, tym bardziej, gdy jego dobry znajomy, Trevor „zaadoptował” dziewczynę z ulicy i zaczął  
się zachowywać jak udzielny pan na włościach. Ale przyganiał kocioł garnkowy, on także coraz  
więcej myślał o Joyce… i właśnie miał przed sobą kliszę z jej zdjęciami.  
Joss lub Joyce spod Nyks Bistro miała twarz dziecka, wiecznie podkrążone oczy i ślad rudej  
farby na przetłuszczonych, nijakich włosach. Ubrana w za dużą, ale ciepłą kurtkę z demobilu  
wystawała pod barem w nadziei, że ktoś kupi jej coś dojedzenia i tam ją też wypatrzył,  
zwłaszcza, że niemal wpadł na nią przed wejściem. Owszem, kilka razy kupił jej hamburgera  
z frytkami, zagadał, postawił porządny obiad i podarował ciepły szal, ale przecież nie za  
pospieszne obłapianki w zaułku przy śmietnikach, ani tym bardziej za obietnicę uległości wobec  
„sponsora”. Przede wszystkim był zafascynowany jej dwubarwnymi, niebiesko-zielonymi  
oczyma, wychudzoną, jakby lisią twarzyczką i towarzyszącą całej postaci aurą zagubienia.  
Przecież nie po raz pierwszy fotografował kogoś z ulicy…  
Często zdarzało mu się wyławiać z tłumu przechodniów kogoś o na tyle interesującej,  
niekoniecznie kanonicznie pięknej twarzy, że prosił o pozwolenie na sesję zdjęciową. Tak  
powstawały czarno-białe, stonowane fotografie, wydostające to, co w ludziach ukryte, a na co  
dzień przesłonięte kolorami. Tonacje czerni i bieli wydobywały z nich głębię i przekazywały  
emocje, niezauważalne na pierwszy rzut oka. Idąc za myślą mistrza, Henriego Cartier-Bressona,  
Jensen starał się uchwycić moment decydujący, zarówno w zbliżeniach ludzkich twarzy, jak i  
na zdjęciach, z których słynął - tych dokumentujących Montreal niemal nie zaludniony, jego  
detale architektoniczne jakby XIX-wiecznych kamienic żywcem przeniesionych z ówczesnego  
Paryża, westernowe schody prowadzące na piętra domów o fantazyjnych, tandetnych fasadach  
w dzielnicy Plateau i Dzielnicy Łacińskiej, barwnej nawet na czarno-białych zdjęciach, bryły  
rezydencji brytyjskiej West Island i swojego Westmount – jednej z najelegantszych dzielnic o  
szarych kamiennych domostwach oplecionych dzikim winem, ale i loftach w pobliżu doków  
Le Vieux Port przy Ile Notre-Dame.  
To czarno-białe, kontrastowe zdjęcia miasta były jego wizytówką i kartą przetargową, ale i  
jego portrety – tajemnicze, niedopowiedziane, zamglone zaczynały cieszyć się coraz większą  
estymą. Na wielu widniała twarz Meg, z wielkimi, ciemnymi oczyma i takimiż włosami (w  
naturze jej włosy miały odcień kasztanowy, ale na zdjęciach otaczały jej owalną twarz kaskadą  
czerni), z kapryśnie lub obiecująco wydętymi wargami, pozującej na aktorkę kina niemego  
z przydymionymi cieniami na powiekach i podwójnie wytuszowanymi rzęsami (choć kilka  
zdjęć ukazywało ją zupełnie odmienną – z twarzą nie muśniętą makijażem, naturalną i dziwnie  
obnażoną). Maggie żartowała, że to siebie powinien przede wszystkim fotografować, bo po  
pierwsze nie musi tuszować rzęs, żeby mieć je obłędnie długie, a po drugie, potrafi przybierać  
nieskończoną liczbę wyrazów twarzy, ergo jego autoportrety schodziłyby jak ciepłe bułeczki,  
zwłaszcza gdyby przerzucił się na kolor i uwiecznił zmienną zieleń pewnych oczu. Powiedzmy,  
że nie bardzo jej wierzył. Poza swoją ulubioną modelką, czyli Meg, wolał portretować ulice  
Montrealu i ludzi z tejże ulicy, starych, młodych i w średnim wieku, choć jeszcze nigdy nie było  
wśród nich nikogo z czerwoną bransoletką na ręku, wyjętego spod prawa, takiego jak Joss.  
Naprawdę, do tej pory nie zabierał głosu w sprawach publicznych – jego zdjęcia były  
klimatyczne i emocjonalne, ale nie z gatunku walczących. Problem wyjętych spod prawa,  
podobnie jak kwestia przemocy domowej, maltretowania zwierząt i kolejnej wojny na  
Bliskim Wschodzie nie spędzały mu snu z powiek. Wolna Prowincja Quebecu rządziła się  
swoimi prawami, i chociaż reszta Kanady i kilka stanów niedalekiego USA potępiały podobne  
rozwiązanie problemu przepełnionych więzień, kilka innych stanów też przymierzało się do  
pójścia w jej ślady, uważając, że jeśli byłeś w stanie popełnić zbrodnię – powinieneś przekonać  
się na własnej skórze, jak trudno jest walczyć o przetrwanie.  
W swoich niekończących się wędrówkach po Montrealu Jensen nie raz natykał się na ludzi z  
czerwonymi bransoletkami, przepędzanych ze śródmieścia i bogatszych dzielnic do parków i  
przyportowych doków, żebrzących pod barami i sklepami o jedzenie, papierosy i współczucie,  
okupujących zaułki, śmietniki i parkingi. Byli cieniami, bardziej lub mniej widocznymi, nieodłącznym  
elementem krajobrazu, podobnie jak marszandzi w Dzielnicy Łacińskiej, pejsaci Żydzi w Dzielnicy  
Żydowskiej lub gołębie żyjące w stacjach metra Podziemnego Miasta. Ale kiedy spotkał Joss…  
jedno z dwojga, albo przejrzał na czy, albo popadł w kompleks ratowania damy w opałach, nieco  
przytłumiony wspomnieniem o ciągłym wyciąganiu z tarapatów własnej matki. Od kilku lat starał  
się żyć po swojemu, nie martwiąc się o innych bardziej, niż to było konieczne, zajmując się tym,  
czym sam chciał i mówiąc oględnie, pozwalając sobie na stricte egoistyczne podejście do świata.  
Na szczęście przy Meg mógł odetchnąć z ulgą, nie wymagała opieki 24 godziny na dobę, a wprost  
przeciwnie – sama bywała niezłym wsparciem, przed niczym nie uciekała, niewielu rzeczy się  
obawiała i nie oplatała go jak bluszcz, ale jak widać potrzebował podobnej zależności, bo Joss  
momentalnie wzbudziła w nim instynkty opiekuńcze. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, kupując jedzenie  
i ubranie, był o krok od zostania jej „sponsorem”, choć na myśl o tym, co powie Meg, gdy się o tym  
dowie, włosy jeżyły mu się na głowie. A dowie się jak amen w pacierzu, gdy tylko spojrzy na jego  
ostatnie zdjęcia… chyba, że nie wyjdą tak, jak się tego spodziewał.  
Przeciągając palcem pod drapiącym golfem (zamiłowanie do wełnianych swetrów było  
chyba rodzajem masochizmu, a w ciemni robiło się gorąco – w słoneczne dni dach mansardy  
nagrzewał się nawet zimą), pochylił się przy powiększalniku, w którym tkwiła już klisza,  
naświetlił pierwsze zdjęcie i przerzucił do kuwety z wywoływaczem ilford multigrade  
warmtone (naświetloną stroną do dołu), nerwowo spoglądając na zegar i odliczając 40 sekund.  
Chwila prawdy była bliska. Zrobił przerwę na kąpiel przerywającą i przetrzymał zdjęcie na  
kilka sekund w utrwalaczu, by zaryzykować pierwsze spojrzenie pod lampą ciemniową na  
twarz Joss, niemal zlewającą się z szarym, odrapanym murem (zaułek za Nyks Bistro Pub  
nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych). Tak, jasne oczy były tak przepastne i pełne smutku,  
jakimi je zapamiętał, a bransoletka na dłoni, którą przysłoniła pół twarzy, niemal krzyczała  
do patrzącego, choć na zdjęciu była czarna, nie jaskrawoczerwona. Wyglądała jak niewolnicze  
kajdany, oskarżenie, wyrzut sumienia…  
Ale nie wszystko wyszło tak, jak powinno. Znieruchomiał, wpatrując się w tło ponad  
ramieniem Joyce i z niezadowoleniem przygryzając dolną wargę. Niech to licho, chyba  
przesadził przy naświetlaniu całej kliszy, albo zbyt długo przetrzymał papier w utrwalaczu, bo  
z jednej strony zdjęcie ściemniało jak posypane grafitowym pyłem, przybierając niepokojąco  
ludzki kształt. Parsknął z niedowierzaniem, dopatrując się w widmowej postaci cienistych,  
motylich skrzydeł i malutkiej korony. Nie ma co, chciał stworzyć protest song, a wyszły mu  
kolejne wróżki z Cottingley. Szkoda, że nie mają pod ręką sir Arthura Conana Doyla, żeby je  
rozsławił. Okazuje się, że zbytnia pewność siebie i nadmiar doświadczenia też mogą zaszkodzić.  
Cholera, będzie musiał powtórzyć całą sesję z Joss! Chociaż może najpierw porozmawia o niej  
z Meg. W końcu powinna wiedzieć, co od dłuższego czasu chodzi mu po głowie, a jeśli się nie  
zgodzi… cóż, może bywał egoistycznym dupkiem, ale nie do tego stopnia.  
Jensen wrzucił nieudane zdjęcie Joyce z powrotem do utrwalacza i z westchnieniem wyszedł  
z ciemni. Wpadające przez okna w dachu słońce niemal go oślepiło, dodatkowo odbijając się  
od obiektywu Nikona i rozłożonej na stole blendy, śląc wokół świetlne zajączki. Niebieskie jak  
kwiatki lnu niebo nie przesłaniała choćby jedna chmurka, chociaż przez uchylone okienko  
wpadało bardzo mroźne powietrze montrealskiego stycznia (wełniany sweter z golfem  
momentalnie zyskał na atrakcyjności). Przez otwarte drzwi z dołu dobiegł go zapach świeżo  
parzonej kawy, więc skierował się w jego stronę jak opiłek metalu przyciągany przez magnes,  
niemal zbiegając po stromych, wąskich schodach. Chociaż, gdyby wiedział, co go czeka w  
kuchni, nigdy nie zszedłby ze strychu.


	2. Cukiernia pod Pierożkiem z Wiśniami

Listopadowy poranek był tak zachęcający do życia jak zimna mżawka wisząca w wilgotnym  
powietrzu oraz resztki poszarzałych, wymiętych, przydeptanych, a wręcz jakby przeżutych liści  
z przyulicznego szpaleru klonów, które smętnie taplały się w kałużach tuż przy krawężniku  
Rue Queen. Brudną wodę niespływającą do zapchanych liśćmi kratek kanalizacyjnych  
skrzętnie wykorzystywały samochody, by ochlapać nią Bogu ducha winnych przechodniów i  
ich odzienie. Na szczęście o w pół do szóstej rano zarówno samochodów, jak i przechodniów  
było niewielu. Marsali Macrea zerknęła przez szybę na majaczącą w szarym świetle bardzo  
niechętnie wstającego dnia niemal pustą ulicę i czym prędzej powróciła do układania świeżo  
upieczonych bułeczek z cynamonem, zawijanych rogalików, brioszek, ciasteczek francuskich  
z rozmaitym farszem i drożdżowych pierożków na słodko i słono, wypełniając nimi kosze z  
wikliny i stylowe patery niczym spełnioną obietnicą odrobiny słodkości i radości (wynikającej  
z podwyższenia poziomu cukru w organizmie), choć niezupełnie pozbawioną późniejszego  
poczucia winy z uwagi na ilość pustych węglowodanów i nie mniej pustych kalorii. Cóż, klienci  
„Cukierni pod Pierożkiem z Wiśniami” rzadko narzekali na kalorie, skupiając się raczej na  
przyjemności ich pochłaniania.  
Wiedziała, że jeszcze przed szóstą dzwonek przy drzwiach rozdzwoni się nie po raz  
pierwszy i ostatni, a ona z Jeanette będą miały pełne ręce roboty, nie tylko przy bułeczkach,  
ciasteczkach i pasztecikach, ale i przy dostarczaniu ludziom tak niezbędnej do życia, zarówno  
w mgliste listopadowe poranki, jak i poranki wszelkiego innego rodzaju, kofeiny. Srebrnoczarny  
express za ladą już mruczał i posykiwał jak rozleniwiony kot, czekając na pierwsze  
filiżanki cafe latte, które miały wzmocnić ją i Jean, dodając do unoszących się w powietrzu  
zapachów wanilii, cynamonu i olejku migdałowego (oraz korzennej mieszanki Brick Air)  
kawową nutę. Przykryte kraciastymi obrusami (rzecz jasna w czerwono-czarną kratę klanu  
MacRea) stoliczki prostowały zmęczone blaty, rattanowe krzesełka wyginały się zachęcająco,  
kolorowe abażury z tykw rzucały barwne błyski, a podłoga lśniła wypolerowanym brązem  
(jeszcze nieskalanym mokrymi i nie da się ukryć, brudnymi śladami stóp). Marsali westchnęła  
z zadowoleniem, ogarniając spojrzeniem wnętrze cukierni i Jeanette kończącą układać ciasta  
w chłodni przed ladą, ale jej dobry nastrój prysnął jak bańka mydlana, gdy tylko ponownie  
wyjrzała na ulicę. Przed samą wystawą stał mężczyzna, który wpatrywał się w poukładane  
w koszu wypieki jak zaczarowany, a chociaż samo podziwianie wystawy nie było niczym  
dziwnym i niespodziewanym (Marsali pochlebiała sobie, że jej dzieła skusiłyby nawet dietetyka  
i diabetyka), takiego głodnego wzroku nie widziała od dawna. Właściwie nigdy.  
Drobne kropelki deszczu osiadły na nieokreślonego koloru włosach i brodzie, omotanym  
wokół szyi granatowym szaliku i takiejż kurtce, zdecydowanie zbyt cienkiej jak na jesienne  
chłody i wystrzępionej wokół szyi i mankietów, jakby nigdy się z nią nie rozstawał i zalśniły  
w złotawym świetle wystawy jak sztuczne diamenciki. Jaskrawoczerwona bransoletka wokół  
lewego nadgarstka oprószonego mżawką mężczyzny nie pozostawiał złudzeń co do jego statusu,  
a co za tym idzie opłakanego stanu odzienia, jak i prawa do głodnego wzroku. Marsali westchnęła  
ponownie, tym razem ze współczuciem – nie negowała sposobów, w jaki rząd rozwiązał  
problem rosnącej przestępczości i przepełnionych więzień, ale do końca się z nimi nie zgadzała.  
Skazywanie ludzi na życie na ulicy bez prawa do jedzenia, schronienia czy pomocy medycznej  
było jakby mało humanitarne, czegokolwiek by wcześniej nie zrobili. Mało humanitarne?  
Było paskudne, tym bardziej, że większość tzw. obywateli traktowała wyjętych spod prawa jak  
ludzi gorszej kategorii i nie kwapiła się ani ze współczuciem, ani z odruchami solidarności,  
że o pomocnej dłoni nie wspominając. Jakby nigdy w życiu nie mieli niczego za uszami i nie  
spodziewali się, że pewnego dnia koło fortuny może się dla nich pechowo obrócić.  
Marsali porzuciła rozważania o ewentualnych a zapomnianych nakazach bliźniego, by  
głodnych nakarmić, a biednych przyodziać, kiedy mężczyzna wyczuł, że ktoś na niego patrzy  
i podniósł wzrok znad kuszących drożdżowych bułeczek z kruszonką, ujawniając wstrząsającą  
i wzburzoną zieleń oczu, choć jedynie na chwilę, bo spłoszony, gwałtownie odsunął się od  
wystawy, jakby bał się, że zrobi mu krzywdę za samo przyglądanie się wypiekom. Ciepłe  
światło witrażowych lampek przemknęło po zapadniętej twarzy i zamigotało w kropelkach  
deszczu osadzających się na włosach, skórze i ubraniu, a Marsali z wrażenia niemal nie  
upuściła trzymanego koszyka z pierożkami, w milisekundzie dochodząc do wniosku, że są to  
najpiękniejsze oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widziała, nawet jeśli miałyby należeć do psychopaty,  
gwałciciela lub pal diabli, seryjnego mordercy. Mężczyzna cofnął się jeszcze o krok, niemal  
znikając z blasku wystawy, więc gwałtownie zapukała w szybę, dając mu znak, by podszedł do  
drzwi i, ku zaskoczeniu Jeanette (która zastygła przy ladzie cukierniczej jak znak zapytania),  
porzuciła wiklinowy koszyk na skraju parapetu, pospiesznie zgarnęła ze stojaka papierową  
torebkę, wrzuciła do niej kilka jeszcze ciepłych bułek, pasztecików i rogalików i niemal  
podbiegła do drzwi wejściowych, jakby chciała wybiec na zewnątrz i w najgorszym wypadku,  
rzucić się w pościg za nieznajomym. Sprint po przesiąkniętej wilgocią i porannym chłodem  
Rue Queen został jej darowany, jako że posiadacz nieprawdopodobnych oczu (oraz wytartej  
kurtki z drelichu, poszarpanych i to niekoniecznie ze względu na modę dżinsów i znoszonych  
traperów) zamajaczył na progu, wciąż niespecjalnie przekonany, czy powinien czekać, czy  
usunąć się z pola widzenia. Za nim przez otwarte drzwi wpadł zimny podmuch przesiąkniętego  
deszczem powietrza, budząc dreszcz na nagich przedramionach Marsali, odzianej w białą  
bluzkę z krótkim rękawem (oraz czarne spodnie przepasane kraciastym fartuszkiem i buty na  
płaskich obcasach – wierzcie mi, należy zapomnieć o szpilkach, pracując w cukierni i większość  
dnia spędzając za ladą, a popołudniami i rankami szykując wypieki na następny dzień).  
\- Proszę – bezceremonialnie wcisnęła mu do ręki torebkę z drożdżówkami. – Każdy, kto tak  
patrzy na moje wypieki, powinien mieć szansę ich spróbowania.  
\- Nawet ktoś taki jak ja? – głos był schrypnięty i niepewny, ale o barwie, która wzbudziłaby  
zazdrość u każdego spikera radiowego.  
\- Tym bardziej – odparła spokojnie dziewczyna, dobrze wyczuwając jego gorycz, ale nie  
dając się jej obezwładnić. – Przynajmniej, w przeciwieństwie do reszty moich klientów, ty  
jesteś naprawdę głodny.  
\- Nie wiesz nawet jak bardzo – przyznał niemal niesłyszalnie, zaciskając palce na  
woskowanym papierze.  
\- W takim razie te zostaw sobie na później, a teraz wejdź do środka, a nie dam ci umrzeć  
z głodu. Tu spojrzała na stylizowany zegar wskazujący kwadrans przed szóstą i dorzuciła  
zachęcająco: - I może kawy?  
\- Marsali, czy ty nie przesadzasz? – spytała z powątpieniem i lekkim niesmakiem Jeanette,  
przypatrując się, jak wpuszcza do ciepłego wnętrza cukierni obdartą i ubłoconą postać, która zostawia  
ślady na wymytej przez nią podłodze. – Chyba wystarczy, że wieczorem dajemy im resztki.  
\- Jean, słonko, przypomnij mi, czy to ja pracuje u ciebie, czy ty u mnie? – odgryzła się M.,  
popychając lekko opierającego się zielonookiego w stronę najbliższego stolika.  
\- Pobrudzę wam podłogę – zauważył z dużą dozą rozsądku i prawdopodobieństwa, przysiadając  
na samym brzegu krzesła, ale mimowolnie rozluźniając się w ciepłym pomieszczeniu. Ręce w  
rękawiczkach bez palców lekko mu drżały, a z kurtki skapywały krople wody.  
\- To się wyczyści – burknęła Marsali lekceważąco. – Nie ty pierwszy i nie ostatni. Myślisz,  
że inni latają nad podłogą? Jakiej chcesz kawy?  
\- Czarnej? – zawiesił głos. – Poproszę?  
Wyglądało na to, że od tak dawna niczego mu nie oferowano, że nie bardzo wiedział, jak  
się zachować. Rozanielona tym tonem (ach, gdzie ci mężczyźni, którzy potrafią coś poprosić,  
podziękować czy przeprosić – hm, nie zagalopowujmy się zbyt daleko) Marsali sięgnęła po  
kubek termiczny, a Jeanette ostentacyjnie trzasnęła pokrywą od chłodni i mamrocząc pod  
nosem, że idzie po serniki i lodowce, zniknęła za wahadłowymi drzwiczkami prowadzącymi na  
zaplecze, a ściślej mówiąc, do serca cukierni, czyli kuchni z ogromnymi piekarnikami. Express  
wypluł z siebie smolistoczarną ciecz, z drugiej dyszy uprzejmie produkując cafe latte dla  
właścicielki, a talerzyk z pasztecikami z mięsnym farszem i drożdżowymi kołaczami wylądował  
na stoliku przed obdartym włóczęgą z jaskrawo czerwoną bransoletkę na przegubie lewej ręki.  
Jedno spojrzenie i Marsali zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy facet nie udusi się, usiłując wepchnąć  
w siebie więcej niż jest w stanie przełknąć. Gdyby klienci cukierni zajadali jej wypieki z takim  
entuzjazmem, nie nadążałaby z pieczeniem, a stoliki uległyby daleko idącej dewastacji.  
\- Powoli, tygrysie – mruknęła Marsali. – Nie mam zamiaru odbierać ci tego od ust.  
\- Mhm – usłyszała tylko w odpowiedzi, a jednak zrobił sobie krótką przerwę, by łyknąć  
kawy z kubka. – Dz..ję.  
\- Jesteś nowy w Sherbrooke, a przynajmniej w Lennoxville, prawda? – spytała z zastanowienie  
właścicielka „Cukierni pod Pierożkiem z Wisniami”, a na jego kolejne spłoszone spojrzenie,  
dodała: - Znam większość z was, bo wieczorem wystawiamy kosze z tym, czego nie sprzedamy,  
a ciebie jeszcze nie widziałam…  
\- Przyjechałem z Montrealu – powiedział, wbijając wzrok w rogalik, jakby jego życie  
zależało od odsłanianego właśnie nadzienia z powideł śliwkowych. – Zima w dużym mieście  
jest… okropna.  
\- Tu bywa niewiele lepsza – zauważyła zgodnie z prawdą Marsali. – Ale może rzeczywiście  
Sherbrooke jest przyjaźniejsze, przynajmniej nie mamy lokalnego szwadronu śmierci.  
Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się niemal niezauważalnie, co można było złożyć na karb  
przesiąkniętej wilgocią kurtki, choć powoli rozgrzewał się w nagrzanym pomieszczeniu  
cukierni. Szwadrony śmierci, choć w większości złożone z policjantów (ale także tzw. straży  
obywatelskiej) słynęły ze skracania cierpienia wyjętym spod prawa, eliminując ich problem  
jak kraj długi i szeroki. Marsali uważała, że ich członkowie sami powinni wylądować na ulicy  
za wielokrotne morderstwa i to popełniane z najwyższym okrucieństwem. Nie mogła wyjść ze  
zdumienia, że pozostaje w mniejszości osób podobnie myślących.  
\- W każdym razie, jeśli szukasz jakiegoś schronienia, zajrzyj do doków przy Ile Marie, to na  
północ stąd – dodała jeszcze, nim rozdzwonił się dzwonek przy wejściu, a do cukierni weszła  
cała grupa studentów z pobliskiego Bishop’s University, przytupując i rozcierając zziębnięte  
ręce oraz świecąc kolorowymi szalami. Jeanette wychynęła z kuchni i przybrała promienny,  
godny pracownicy miesiąca uśmiech, skupiając na sobie ich uwagę (a przynajmniej jej część,  
bo reszta uwagi została sprawiedliwie podzielona między ciasta, ciastka i ciasteczka oraz  
pękaty express do kawy). W mgnieniu oka miejsce przy stoliku było puste, jakby zmarzniętego  
i głodnego mężczyzny nigdy tam nie było, podobnie jak kubka z kawą i torebki z rogalikami.  
Niewątpliwie, umiał unikać problemów. Marsali zastanawiała się, czy jeszcze go zobaczy…

_Kołysanka wróżki_   
_I left my baby lying tere lying tere, lying tere_   
_I left my baby lying tere_   
_When I went to gather blaeberries_   
_Ho bhan ho bhan haithri o ho_   
_Haithri o ho, haithri o ho_   
_Ho bhan ho bhan haithri o ho_   
_Highland Fairy Lullaby_

„Mój” słyszy Jensen i bardzo chce zaprotestować, że nie należy do nikogo, a już na pewno nie do  
tego natarczywego głosu, łączącego w sobie aksamit z palonym cukrem i odrobiną mułu na dnie.  
„Mój, wybrany, obiecany, mój” powtarza kobiecy szept, ucinając jego niewypowiedziane  
protesty. „Ma! Whaur thoo is, a-mhain?” Czuje mgiełkę oddechu, pajęczynę włosów, muśnięcie  
dłoni… Nie może się ruszyć, ani nawet otworzyć oczu – powieki ciążą jak ołów, niewylane łzy  
pieką w kącikach, a skóra pali jakby chłostały ją parzydełka jadowitej meduzy. „Gdzie jesteś?”  
dopytuje się głos płaczliwie i niecierpliwie zarazem, co wydaje się pytaniem zgoła idiotycznym,  
zważywszy na wszechobecny i wszechogarniający widmowy dotyk – Jensen czuje się spowity  
tymi dotknięciami jak dymem, gęstym, lepkim i brudnym. Próbuje wyrwać się z uścisku, z  
matni, z nieustępliwego kokonu, przytrzymującego go jak ofiarę Obcego, unieruchomioną  
w przypominającej żywicę substancji organicznej, z małą bestią panoszącą się w głębi klatki  
piersiowej, która tylko czeka, by wydostać się na wolność. Ciężar na piersiach rośnie i przygniata  
go jak koło młyńskie, ociekający lukrem i jadem głos brzęczy w uszach, mieszając ze sobą  
zrozumiałe i niezrozumiałe słowa, panika dociera do końcówek nerwów i w końcu udaje mu  
się otworzyć oczy i obudzić z koszmaru. Dzięki Bogu!  
Przez chwilę nie wie, gdzie jest i dlaczego wokół jest ciemno i zimno, a przy każdym  
przyspieszonym oddechu z ust unoszą się obłoczki pary. Wspomnienie snu nie odpuszcza -  
serce bije mu zbyt szybko, dłonie lepią się od potu, a niechciane łzy napływają do oczu. Do tego  
przebudzenie nie przynosi spodziewanej ulgi – niepokoju nie ukoi ciepły półmrok sypialni ani  
spokojny oddech śpiącej obok Meg. Jest sam i nie sam jednocześnie, jako że wokół trwa teatr  
ruchomych cieni, szeptów, szelestów, pokasływań i odgłosów przypominających stado szczurów  
buszujących w ścianach. Zaułek za Rue College (niedaleko jedynego w Quebecu uniwersytetu  
anglojęzycznego) jest zimny, brudny i sam w sobie przypomina koszmar senny, ale nieszczelne  
rury grzewcze biegnące tuż pod murami domów promieniują ciepłem, który topi cieniutką  
warstwę śniegu i przyciąga do siebie wyjętych spod prawa jak pszczoły szukające nektaru.  
Jest kilka stopni powyżej zera, lecz wilgoć kłębi się w powietrzu drobinkami wody, osiadając  
na wszystkim i potęgując uczucie chłodu. Na pół przebudzony kuli się w sobie, naciągając  
kurtkę na kolana i mocniej oplatając rękoma ramiona. Opiera się o stopnie przy drzwiach baru  
„Golden Lion Pub” (czy jak kto woli, Brasserie le Lion d’Or), czując, jak twardy kamień odciska  
się pieczęcią na obolałych żebrach. Wciąż słyszy głos ze snu, pamięta pajęcze muśnięcia na  
skórze i nieznośny ucisk w piersi. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy przyśnił mu się podobny koszmar.  
Freud zrzuciłby go na kompleks Edypa, jednak Jensen jest dla siebie (i Rosie Ackles) bardziej  
litościwy. W poprzednim życiu zrobiłby sobie kubek mocnej kawy i zamknął w pracowni,  
zajmując spłoszone myśli układaniem fotograficznych puzzli, albo przytulił do ciepłego ciała  
Maggie, wpasowując w linię jej pleców jak kapsel dopasowany do butelki, a kto wie, może  
obudziłby ją, początkowo niezadowoloną i prychającą, by znaleźć ukojenie w pospiesznym,  
łapczywym, niemal wymuszonym seksie, ale tamto życie zniknęło jak sen złoty i nieprawdziwy.  
Meg nie żyje, a niepokojące obrazy powracają niczym bumerang, prawie noc w noc, dokarmiane  
głodem, chłodem i poczuciem bezsiły. I pomyśleć, że kiedyś uwielbiał horrory…  
Na odpędzenie złych snów zostaje mu tylko zawieszony na szyi celtycki krzyżyk, jedyna  
pamiątka, którą pozwolono mu zachować, bo nie była zbyt cenna (to mosiądz, nie złoto). Od  
ponad roku jego świat skurczył się do woli przetrwania, do zdobycia czegoś do jedzenia, ubrania,  
ogrzania i schronienia. Czasami nienawidzi własnego instynktu samozachowawczego. Najlepiej  
byłoby odpuścić, poddać się, zasnąć i więcej nie obudzić (co przy zimowych temperaturach  
spadających nocami do kilkunastu stopni poniżej zera nie wydaje się takie nierealne), ale ta  
cholerna wola przeżycia jest silniejsza niżby ktokolwiek przypuszczał. Aby przetrwać, zrobił  
już niejedną rzecz, której żałuje i o której wolałby zapomnieć, ale chcąc udowodnić innym, jak  
bardzo się pomylili, musi przeżyć wyrok pulsujący jaskrawą czerwienią bransoletki opasującej  
mu nadgarstek jak niewolnicze kajdany. Zaciska palce na krzyżyku, czując jak ogniwa  
łańcuszka wrzynają mu się w skórę i odgania koszmar nocy i nadchodzącego dnia, powtarzając  
sobie szeptem kołysankę śpiewaną niegdyś przez Rosie Ackles: I left my baby lying tere, lying  
tere, lying tere… Mógłby recytować Szekspira, powtarzać sobie tabliczkę mnożenia albo złote  
zasady kompozycji dobrego ujęcia Bryana Pettersona, ale kołysanka wydaje się bardziej na  
miejscu, nawet w tak nieprzyjaznym miejscu jak zaułek przy Rue College.  
Cukiernia pod Pierożkiem z Wiśniami w listopadzie  
Marsali Macrea nie bardzo chciała przyznać się do tego sama przed sobą, ale przez kilka  
kolejnych wieczorów, kiedy wraz z Sophie, drugą z kelnerek wystawiały przed cukiernię kosze z  
niesprzedanym towarem, wśród znajomych i nieznajomych twarzy (a wieści o miejscach, gdzie  
można się najeść, ogrzać czy schronić, wyjęci spod prawa przekazywali sobie pocztą pantoflową  
szybciej niżby wydawało się to możliwe) wypatrywała uciekiniera z Montrealu. Kto wie, może miała  
słabość do zielonych oczu (całkiem możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że Jared miał je ni to zielone, ni  
to brązowe), a może po prostu kogoś jej przypominał. Jak na razie wypatrywała go bezskutecznie,  
co nie oznaczało, że przestała bawić się w Matkę Teresę i wspomagać potrzebujących. Sophie, w  
przeciwieństwie do Jeanette, nie narzekała na jej filantropię i nie parskała z pogardą na dokarmianie  
głodnych, może dlatego, że jej były chłopak o mało nie skończył na ulicy i cudem, a właściwie tylko  
dzięki zaangażowaniu Jareda, wywinął się rocznym aresztem domowym. Czerwoną bransoletkę  
nosił i tak, ale przynajmniej w bezpiecznych czterech kątach własnego mieszkania. Pomijając ów  
smutny fakt, że tuż potem Sophie rzuciła go z hukiem…  
Marsali wcale nie uważała się za dobrą Samarytankę, nie przygarniała wszystkich  
porzuconych szczeniaczków i kociąt, nie znosiła do domu piskląt z przetrąconym skrzydełkiem,  
i nie zatrzymywała się znienacka, aby nie rozdeptać przechodzącej mrówki (o co w Lennoxville  
i tak byłoby trudno), ale w ślad za babką, Gillian Macrae, po której odziedziczyła zarówno  
cukiernię, jak i prezbiteriańską wiarę w predestynację, wychodziła z założenia, że co prawda  
spełnianie dobrych uczynków w niczym nie pomoże, ale przynajmniej udowodni, że należy się  
do grona wybranych przez Boga. Nie, raczej nie rozmyślała nad tym w kategoriach religijnych,  
po prostu nie mogła patrzeć na ludzi umierających z głodu, choćby należeli do tej drugiej  
grupy – tych i tak przeznaczonych na potępienie. Poza tym, również po szkocku, nie cierpiała,  
kiedy coś się marnowało, a sprzedawanie wypieków po pół ceny było poniżej jej godności.  
„Cukiernia pod Pierożkiem z Wiśniami” zamykała podwoje o piątej po południu, co nie  
oznaczało, że Marsali kończyła wówczas pracę – nie licząc stania za ladą, dekorowania wystawy  
i zarządzania niewielką salką ze stolikami zasłanymi kraciastymi obrusami, pieczenia kolejnych  
blach bułeczek, rogalików i pierożków (bardziej wykwintnymi ciastami zajmowali się Jean-Luc  
i Roger, cukiernicy z dyplomami, zamiłowaniem do wolnych związków gejowskich i zacięciem  
do nadużywania olejku arakowego), załatwiania i przyjmowania dostaw oraz roboty papierkowej  
(choć bez przesady, od tego zatrudniała księgową) miała hopla na punkcie przysłowia, że pańskie  
oko konia tuczy, więc bywało, że zaglądała do uwijających się jak w ukropie cukierników nawet  
późnym wieczorem (noc to najlepsza pora dla piekarskiego fachu), nie wspominając o tym, że  
zajmowała kuchnię przed piątą rano, by dokończyć pieczenie drożdżówek i pasztecików, nim  
jeszcze Jeanette choćby pomyślała o przyjściu do pracy. Niewielka cukiernia rodziny Macrea  
prosperowała na Rue Queen w Sherbrooke (jedynym miasteczku w Quebecu aż w połowie  
zamieszkiwanym przez ludność władającą językiem angielskim, a częściowo nawet gaelickim)  
od przeszło trzydziestu lat i Marsali nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby zawieść tradycję rodzinną i  
babkę w niebiesiech, choćby reszta rodziny, łącznie z rodzicami, wyemigrowała do jeszcze  
bardziej anglojęzycznej części Kanady i utrzymywała się z handlu winem. Szkoci i wino, też  
coś, ciasto drożdżowe i tradycyjne kruche ciasteczka to zupełnie co innego…  
Zielonooki nieznajomy aż tak nie zaprzątał jej uwagi (akurat, w takim razie dlaczego się za  
nim rozglądała), ale kiedy w końcu zobaczyła go przed cukiernią (w tej samej granatowej kurtce  
i szaliku omotanym aż po zaczerwienione z zimna koniuszki uszu), zrobiło jej się jakby cieplej  
na sercu (co przy bliskiej zeru temperaturze panującej na ulicach Lennoxville, najbardziej  
na wschód wysuniętej dzielnicy Sherbrooke, było zjawiskiem niecodziennym). W kategorii  
zauroczeń nie kwalifikował się zbyt wysoko, zarówno z uwagi na czerwoną bransoletkę (jakby  
to napisał Dean Koontz, jeden z ulubionych autorów Marsali, nie był jej potrzebny Charles  
Manson na zwolnieniu warunkowym), jak i wygląd kloszarda (chociaż i tak wydawał się mniej  
zarośnięty brudem niż taki na przykład Thierry, recydywista z dziesięcioletnim wyrokiem na  
karku i bokobrodami godnymi trapera z Alaski), ale w kategorii bezbronnej sierotki Marysi  
plasował się w ścisłej czołówce, pewnie ze względu na wielkie, zielone oczyska, jako żywo  
przypominające Roszpunkę z „Zaplątanych”. Marsali nie obraziłaby się na los, gdyby to ją  
obdarował takim wejrzeniem, zamiast oczami zmieniającymi kolor w zależności od nastroju, w  
zasadzie szarymi, choć zdarzało im się przybrać barwę zielonkawą lub niebieską. Przynajmniej  
włosy mieli podobne, ani jasne, ani ciemne, jak to zwykła mawiać jej matka - „myszowate” (z  
dwojga złego Marsali wolała określenie „nijakie”, a jeszcze bardziej „miodowe” lub „jak syrop  
klonowy” autorstwa wiecznie głodnego Jareda). Z drugiej strony, szare oczy i myszowate włosy  
były przypisane rodzinie Macrea od pokoleń, podobnie jak nieszczególnie proste (a nawet  
ewoluujące z stronę wyraźnie zadartych) nosy.  
I tyle na temat stwierdzenia, że nie ocenia się książki po okładce, a ludzi po wyglądzie,  
pomyślała melancholijnie Marsali, podchodząc do znajomego, choć wciąż nieznajomego  
mężczyzny, stojącego tak bardzo z boku, że miał marne szanse na dopchanie się do wystawionych  
w przejściu między domami koszy z drożdżówkami. Poza tym, zamiast choćby próbować do  
nich dotrzeć, wpatrywał się w szyld nad wejściem, ozdobiony rustykalnym w wyrazie napisem  
i apetyczną, choć z natury drewnianą babeczką z lukrem.  
\- Ona nie nadaje się do jedzenia – powiedziała łagodnie Marsali, stając tuż za nim, szczelniej  
otulając się czerwonym płaszczem z flauszu i podążając za jego wzrokiem. – W przeciwieństwie  
do tych w koszach, jak najbardziej prawdziwych, choć już nieco czerstwych.  
\- Wiem – rzucił jej kolejne spłoszone spojrzenie, w których wydawał się nie do pokonania, z  
dłońmi wciśniętymi głęboko w kieszenie lichej kurtki i kołnierzem postawionym tak wysoko, że  
mierzwił mu przydługie włosy. Wieczór był rześki i wilgotny, a z każdym oddechem z ust unosiła  
się para, jakby wszyscy wokół zamienili się smoki, które postanowiły posapywać dymem zamiast  
zabrać się za porządne zianie ogniem. Pojedynczy, spóźnieni przechodnie przemykali Rue Queen,  
przeważnie kierując się w stronę campusu Bishop’s University, podobnie jak przejeżdżające po  
mokrym asfalcie równie mokre samochody. – Ale dlaczego pod pierożkiem z wiśniami?  
\- Bo to moja ulubiona książka z dzieciństwa – odparła Marsali z lekkim uśmiechem,  
przypominając sobie, dlaczego z Gillian Macrae zmieniły nazwę z nieco pretensjonalnej  
„Highland’s Cafe”. – O dziewczynce, która trafia pod opiekę babci, prowadzącej kawiarnię w  
przedwojennym Londynie. I bardzo jej się to podoba.  
\- Mhm – omiótł spojrzeniem obrzeżone kolorowymi światełkami okno wystawowe,  
zatrzymując się dłużej na pustych koszach i paterach, cierpliwie czekających na jutrzejsze  
zapełnienie słodkościami i zbierając siły na dłuższą wypowiedź, od których nieco odwykł.  
– Rodzinna tradycja, tak? Boję się, że akurat mnie by zbyt daleko nie zaprowadziła… Poza tym  
wolałem „Huckleberry Finna” i „Księcia i żebraka”, co zapewne tłumaczy, dlaczego ty masz  
cukiernię, a ja skończyłem na ulicy.  
\- Nieprzeparta siła literatury? – zakpiła dziewczyna w czerwonym płaszczu i takimż szaliku,  
nim zdążyła się powstrzymać, przy okazji zgrabnie uskakując przez przejeżdżającym ulicą fordem  
mustangiem, który miał szczery zamiar ochlapać ją brudną wodą z kałuży. – Całe szczęście, że za  
młodu nie czytywałam horrorów. A więc zamieniłeś się z żebrakiem, książę Yorku?  
\- Nie, byłem żebrakiem i żebrakiem zostałem – odpowiedział ciszej mężczyzna, także  
cofając się o krok, nie tyle w ramach ucieczki przed rozjeżdżającymi kałuże samochodami na  
Rue Queen, co jakby przypominając sobie, że nie powinien rozmawiać z nią zbyt swobodnie.  
W półmroku jego oczy wydawały się ciemniejsze niż je zapamiętała, nie mniej zielone, lecz  
przygaszone. - Tylko przez jakiś czas udawało mi się o tym zapomnieć.  
\- Inni rzadko pozwalają nam zapomnieć, kim jesteśmy, prawda? – spytała melancholijnie  
Marsali, spoglądając na Sophie rozdającą w przejściu słodkie bułeczki niczym udzielna księżna  
obdzielająca lud swymi łaskami i stwierdzając, że za chwilę nic z nich nie zostanie (a aż nazbyt  
dobrze pamiętała rozpaczliwie wygłodniały wzrok nieznajomego wbity w wystawę parę dni  
wcześniej). – Naprawdę nie jesteś głodny?  
Leciutko pokręcił głową, mocniej wciskając ręce w kieszenie drelichowej kurtki.  
\- Zazwyczaj bywam – przyznał z bladym uśmiechem, kryjącym się wśród rudawej brody.  
– Ale ostatnio mniej niż zwykle. Sowicie mnie zaopatrzyłaś.  
\- Starczyło ci na kilka dni? – dopytała z niedowierzaniem Marsali, obracając w myślach  
słówko „sowicie”. Sowicie? Naprawdę? Jakby słyszała Jareda. Bishop’s University był bardzo  
niedaleko, ale wokabularyzm chyba nie udzielał się przez osmozę?  
\- Nie jadam wiele – odparł zgodnie z prawdą, wyzierającą z nadmiernie wystających kości  
policzkowych i wyostrzonych linii twarzy – może właśnie dzięki temu jego oczy wydawały  
się takie duże.  
\- A ja nigdy nie pijam… wina – zareagowała odruchowo (skojarzenia to przekleństwo, a jej,  
nie wiedzieć czemu, przypomniał się „Dracula” Coppoli – być może ze względu na niedawno  
minione Halloween) i była pod wrażeniem, kiedy zielonooki bez zastanowienia odbił piłeczkę,  
wskazując ruchem głowy na ludzi odchodzących spod cukierni, w większości czule dzierżących  
w objęciach papierowe torby z drożdżówkami i pasztecikami.  
\- Słyszysz? To dzieci nocy. Jak piękna jest ich muzyka…  
\- Och, lubisz stare horrory? – ucieszyła się, owijając się szczelniej wiśniowym szalikiem, bo  
choć jak na razie ominął ją prysznic z kałuży, wilgoć zdawała się wpełzać pod płaszcz narzucony  
na służbowy strój „Cukierni pod Pierożkiem z Wiśniami” - białą koszulę, czarne spodnie i  
kraciasty, czarno-czerwony fartuszek (właściwie jako właścicielka cukierni nie musiała go  
nosić, ale chciała dawać dobry przykład dziewczynom). Maleńkie lampki z wystawy rzucały  
na nią ciepłe błyski, przywodzące na myśl raczej Boże Narodzenie, niż minione Halloween.  
\- Nie – odparł, odwracając wzrok od tego kolorowego obrazu. – Już nie. Podobnie, jak  
przestał mi się podobać Orwell i Saramago. Trudno lubić coś, w czym się żyje.  
\- Czujesz się w „Roku1984”? – upewniła się Marsali, zaskoczona tokiem tej coraz dziwniejszej  
rozmowy i zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem nie dostała się na tajne spotkanie Klubu  
Miłośników Książki i Filmu pod gołym (i mokrym) niebem. – Czy w „Mieście ślepców”?  
\- Bardziej w klimacie Kafki – uściślił mężczyzna, na dowód własnych słów unosząc rękę z  
jaskrawo czerwoną bransoletką, ściśle opinającą mu nadgarstek. – Kiedy twoje życie zamienia  
się w koszmar, z którego nie idzie się obudzić…  
Dziewczyna przygryzła wargi, obrzucając go spojrzeniem od stóp do głów, od zabłoconych  
butów po zbyt długie włosy, które mokrymi pasmami spadały mu na czoło i wiły wokół  
zasupłanego szalika. Cokolwiek by nie myśleć o sposobach egzekwowaniu prawa, ufała,  
że sądy myliły się raczej rzadko… inaczej trudno byłoby żyć ze świadomością, że na ulicy  
lądowali niewinni ludzie. Nawet obdarzeni tak promiennie zielonymi oczyma (przecież nic nie  
zakazywało psychopatom posiadania podobnych).  
\- Czy w ten zawoalowany sposób dajesz mi do zrozumienia, że jesteś niewinny jak lilija?  
– spytała cierpko.  
\- Nie śmiałbym – momentalnie spuścił wzrok i zapatrzył się na czubki swoich butów, jakby  
nagle stały się mniej zdarte i przybrudzone. – Choć od dawna nikt tak ze mną nie rozmawiał.  
\- Jak? – spytała bezwiednie.  
\- Jak z człowiekiem – mruknął tak cicho, że ledwo go usłyszała.  
\- I pomyśleć, że chciałam tylko spytać, czy nie jesteś głodny – westchnęła, nadal skołowana  
tym, jak dziwacznie toczy się ich rozmowa.  
Przed bocznym wejściem do cukierni Sophie składała puste kosze, patrząc na nią pytająco  
i zapewne zastanawiając się, co się dzieje (zwykle Marsali nie toczyła długich rozmów z  
nieznajomymi, przytupując z zimna i poprawiając opadający szalik). Mężczyzna także wyczuł  
jej wzrok i cofnął jeszcze o krok, wyraźnie szykując do ucieczki.  
\- Wybacz – wymamrotał na granicy słyszalności. – Nie powinienem był…  
\- Ze mną rozmawiać? – westchnęła Marsali, wyciągając dłoń, jakby chciała złapać go za rękaw  
wyświechtanej, granatowej kurtki i przytrzymać na miejscu. – Cytować Draculi? Oddychać?  
Czy może przepraszasz za to, że nie działasz w trybie „dzięki ci, pani, za twe hojne dary”?  
Zawahał się na granicy wielobarwnego blasku padającego od wystawy cukierni i cieni  
rzucanych przez klony rosnące wzdłuż Rue Queen i przejeżdżające mimo nich samochody,  
z mlaśnięciem rozjeżdżające resztki zszarzałych liści i wzbijające fontanny brudnej wody  
gromadzącej się przy krawężnikach.  
\- Za cokolwiek przepraszasz, wybaczam – dorzuciła szybko, w końcu dosięgając mankietu  
tuż nad czerwoną bransoletką i zaciskając palce na szorstkim materiale. - Dasz się skusić na  
ciastka imbirowe? Rodzinny przepis klanu MacRea…  
\- Jasne – zdumienie w jego oczach można było pokazywać jako wzorcowe, ale Marsali  
po prostu pociągnęła go za sobą, zmierzając do szczodrze oświetlonego wejścia do cukierni,  
drugą ręką zgarniając po drodze puste kosze i przepuszczając w dźwięcznie rozdzwaniających  
się drzwiach nie mniej zdumioną Sophie. - Wobec tego chodź, pogadamy w środku.  
\- W środku? – powtórzył słabo, podążając za nią nieco bezwolnie.  
\- W środku, w środku – Marsali zatrzasnęła za nimi drzwi i westchnieniem zadowolenia  
ściągnęła z szyi wilgotny szal, rzucając go na najbliższe rattanowe krzesełko. - Zimno mi, a nie  
skończyliśmy cytować Draculi.  
\- Na przykład: jestem niczym, bez życia, bez duszy, tym, którego nienawidzą i boją się?  
– spytał zielonooki, stojąc niepewnie przy samych drzwiach i zapewne zastanawiając się, czy  
wolno mu wejść dalej, pośród barwne lampy, wypolerowane krzesła, zasłane czyściutkimi  
obrusami stoliczki i cały ten piernikowy, ciepły (i smakowicie pachnący) świat, czy też za  
chwilę czar pryśnie i zza drzwi kuchennych wynurzy się Baba Jaga z niecnymi zamiarami. Jak  
na razie za wahadłowych drzwiczek nikt nie wychynął, a wprost przeciwnie, zniknęła za nimi  
obarczona koszami Sophie, a z samej kuchni dobiegła ich jej rozmowa z Rogerem.  
\- Nie przesadzaj… – prychnęła Marsali, dorzucając do spoczywającego na krześle szala  
płaszcz z niedbale wetkniętymi w kieszeń rękawiczkami i sięgając po talerz z ciastkami,  
rzeczywiście mocno imbirowymi i udekorowanymi kawałkami jabłek i rodzynkami. – Tak  
źle nie jest. Ja na przykład jeszcze cię nie nienawidzę… - zerknięcie przez ramię i chwila  
zastanowienia. - jakkolwiek ci na imię. Bo mnie Marsali i należy za to serdecznie podziękować  
moim szkockim antenatom.  
\- Jensen…  
\- Jensen? – dziewczyna zastygła z talerzem ciasteczek przy stoliku stojącym najbliżej wejścia  
i wciąż stojącego przy samym drzwiach mężczyzny, unosząc brwi w zaskoczeniu. – Jakieś takie  
skandynawskie, prawda? A może twoi rodzice byli jansenistami albo miłośnikami starych  
angielskich samochodów?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał zgodnie z prawdą (z tego co wiedział, z pochodzenia był raczej  
Celtem aniżeli wikingiem, podobnie jak władająca cudownie szkockim, nieco sepleniącym  
akcentem Marsali Macrea), robiąc pierwszy krok w stronę stolika, ciastek i nie da się ukryć,  
nieco ekscentrycznej właścicielki „ Cukierni pod Pierożkiem z Wiśniami”. Nie miał pojęcia  
także o wielu innych rzeczach, na przykład skąd wziął odwagę, by rozmawiać z nią jak równy z  
równym (co od ponad roku skutecznie wybijano mu z głowy), dlaczego mu na to pozwalała, ile  
cytatów z Draculi mógł sobie jeszcze przypomnieć i jak bardzo brakowało mu kawy z ekspresu.  
I że oddałby duszę diabłu, byle posiedzieć w ciepłym wnętrzu cukierni nieco dłużej.


	3. Wróżka o błękitnych włosach

Jestem głupią, porąbaną kretynką, złorzeczyła sobie pod nosem Marsali Macrea, zagłębiając się  
w boczną uliczkę przy Optimistic Park, ciemną jak oko wykol (nie licząc dwóch metalowych koszy z  
żarzącymi się śmieciami i jednej lampy nad tylnym wyjściem obskurnego baru pod Złotym Lwem,  
której waty dałoby się policzyć na palcach jednej ręki), zimną jak grudniowy mróz i woniejącą,  
nie wiedzieć czemu, kotami, choć inne zapachy do najmilszych również nie należały. Co ona tutaj  
robiła, no co? Nie wiedziała Jensena od tygodnia, ale to nie powód, by szukać go po śmierdzących  
zaułkach, prawda? I czemu, do jasnej cholery, w końcu nie zaproponowała mu, żeby spał na  
zapleczu cukierni? Mimo, że niemal przez całą noc ktoś urzędował przy piecach kuchennych i w  
samej kuchni, byłoby to sto razy lepsze od uliczek, piwnic i domów rozbiórkowych przy Ile Marie,  
gdzie gnieździli się wyjęci spod prawa. Ale nie, chociaż utarło się, że Jensen co kilka dni przychodził  
do „Cukierni pod Pierożkiem z Wiśniami”, pomagał wystawiać kosze z niesprzedanymi bułkami,  
rogalikami i pasztecikami (czasami zostawało ich więcej, czasami mniej), a nawet zostawał chwilę  
dłużej, później wymykał się w zimny i nieprzyjazny jak całun mrok zaułków Lennoxville, chociaż  
Marsali za każdym razem chciała mu zaproponować, żeby został. Chciała, ale jakoś nigdy nie  
przeszło jej to przez gardło, a w końcu było za późno - w połowie grudnia zajrzał do cukierni  
na krótko, osowiały, przybity i rozgorączkowany, kaszląc jak najęty, ale nim Marsali zdążyła go  
zatrzymać i wykrztusić tych kilka słów o spaniu na zapleczu, zniknął na dobre. A teraz szukała go  
w kolejnym upiornym zaułku, ze zdenerwowania trzęsąc się bardziej aniżeli z zimna (choć kilka  
stopni poniżej zera nie poprawiało sytuacji).  
Z rękami tak głęboko wciśniętymi w kieszenie kurtki, że za chwilę mogła przewiercić nimi  
dziurę na wylot i kapturem opadającym na czubek nosa, kierując się wypuszczanymi obłoczkami  
oddechów, Marsali podeszła do pierwszego skupiska przy mizernym ognisku, usiłując rozpoznać  
twarze w gęstniejącym półmroku. Na pierwszy rzut oka Jensena nie znalazła, ale za to wypatrzyła  
starszego gościa z bujną brodą, którego często widywała pod cukiernią, a i on ją rozpoznał, bo  
kiwnął głową, może nie nazbyt przyjaźnie, ale przynajmniej nie z otwartą wrogością.  
\- Hej, widziałeś gdzieś Jensena? – spytała, wyciągając ręce z kieszeni w stronę ledwo  
pełgającego ciepła. – Wysoki, zielone oczy, mniej więcej blondyn, granatowa kurtka… nie  
widziałam go kilka dni.  
Brodacz wzruszył ramionami, wykonując głową mało skoordynowany ruch za siebie, w  
głąb zaułka. Oddech, który unosił się z jego ust, tak mocno zionął whisky, że Marsali zdziwiła  
się, czemu jego broda jeszcze nie stanęła w ogniu.  
\- Gdzieś tam, pod barem – wymamrotał, kuląc się w tweedowej marynarce, wśród zawojów szala,  
którym omotał się po same czerwone uszy. – Ale pożytku z niego mieć nie będziesz, paniusiu.  
\- Bo… - zawiesiła głos zaniepokojona Marsali, robiąc w myślach przegląd wszystkich  
możliwych nieszczęść, które mogły się przytrafić wyjętym spod prawa (a lista była długa).  
\- Bo chory jak pies – mruknął brodaty, spluwając pod nogi gęstą śliną, która miała spore  
szanse zamarznięcia w ciągu paru minut. – Rzęzi jak gruźlik, gorączkuje jak suka w rui i nawet  
nie wiem, czy dzisiaj wypełzał z nory.  
\- Dzięki za obrazowe porównanie – prychnęła dziewczyna, wygrzebując z kieszeni kilka  
monet i wciskając mu w brudną dłoń. – Pod barem, tak?  
Nie czekając na przesiąkniętą oparem alkoholu odpowiedź, energicznie ruszyła w stronę  
odrapanych drzwi Golden Lion, po drodze mało nie zahaczając o czyjeś wyciągnięte nogi  
obok śmietnika i obłapiającą się parkę pod jedyną latarnią w okolicy (dlaczego musieli robić to  
akurat tam, zamiast w jakimś ciemniejszym kącie?). O Jensena się nie potknęła, bo był skulony  
w tak niewielki kłębek, że prawie go przeoczyła. Wciśnięty między załom muru a kilka stopni  
prowadzących do tylnych drzwi baru, oplatał ramionami kolana, chowając twarz w zgięciu  
łokcia i trzęsąc się jak liść na wietrze. Ponownie wymyślając sobie od bezgranicznych kretynek,  
Marsali przykucnęła przy nim, zsuwając kaptur z głowy i dotknęła trzęsącego się ramienia,  
ale musiała klepnąć mocniej, bo nawet jej nie zauważył. W nieprzyjaźnie niebieskawym  
blasku latarni jego twarz przybrała barwę popiołu, usta miał tak spierzchnięte i popękane,  
jakby od wielu dni medytował na pustyni, a oczy błyszczały rozgorączkowaną zielenią jak  
u złapanego w potrzask zwierzęcia. Przynajmniej nie marzł, bo nawet przez materiał kurtki  
czuła buchające od niego gorąco, ale skupienie wzroku zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę.  
\- Hej – powiedziała niepewnie, sama słysząc, jak idiotycznie to zabrzmiało. – Kilka dni cię  
nie wiedziałam…  
\- Hej – odparł schrypniętym głosem. – Wygląda na to, że jestem chory.  
Mówienie sprawiało mu trudność, więc tylko wzruszył ramionami i z powrotem przymknął  
oczy, a głowa automatycznie opadła mu na splecione ręce.  
\- Hej, hej – Marsali znowu potrząsnęła go za ramię, czując po palcami nie tak odległe kości.  
– Nie zasypiaj, bo zamarzniesz.  
\- Nie zasypiam – wymruczał spod szala. – A jak już, to snem wiecznym. Umieram, Horacy,  
już się posłów z Anglii nie doczekam…  
Tu rozkaszlał się mokrym, rwącym kaszlem, który musiał być bolesny, bo wywołał grymas  
na jego twarzy.  
\- Tylko mogłoby mniej boleć – poskarżył się jeszcze ciszej.  
Nie pierwszy raz Marsali miała przed sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy w postaci chorego  
mężczyzny (przekonanego, że umiera na zwykłe przeziębienie), ale w tym wypadku skargi były  
jak najbardziej uzasadnione. Sądząc po kaszlu, gorączce i wszelkich oznakach odwodnienia (i  
wychłodzenia) Jensen miał co najmniej zapalenie oskrzeli, jeśli nie płuc i faktycznie niewiele  
brakowało mu do ucieczki pod skrzydła Tanatosa.  
\- Dasz radę wstać? – spytała Marsali ponuro, już nawet nie wyzywając się od idiotek, tylko  
próbując podnieść zarówno siebie, jak i mężczyznę, co do łatwych zadań nie należało. – Wstań,  
co? Przejdziemy kawałek…  
Jensen wymamrotał coś mało zrozumiałego i raczej brzmiącego w rodzaju „zostaw mnie w  
spokoju”, ale dźwignął się do pionu, mocno opierając plecami o mur.  
\- Przejdziemy? – powtórzył bardziej zrozumiale, chociaż zęby latały mu jak w napadzie febry.  
\- Mhm, zaparkowałam na Rue College – powiedziała Marsali, ciągnąc go za rękaw i wsuwając  
mu się pod ramię, by mógł się na niej wesprzeć. – Zabieram cię do siebie, jasne?  
\- Zabierasz? – albo Jensen był półprzytomny, albo powtarzanie za nią weszło mu w krew.  
\- Tak – zgodziła się bez oporu, za to z przydechem, kiedy poczuła jego ciężar. Po pierwszy  
był wysoki, ale na szczęście nie tak wysoki jak Jared (z tym to dopiero miałaby kłopot), po  
drugie – ciężki jak diabli, mimo wychudzenia (sporo ważyły same rzeczy, przesiąknięte wodą,  
brudem i formującymi się kryształkami lodu), a po trzecie – bezwładny jak pijak po obaleniu  
trzeciej butelki. – Możesz to traktować jako oficjalne zaproszenie dla wampira.  
\- Witam w moim domu, wejdź tu z dobrej woli i zostaw choć trochę szczęścia, które  
przynosisz - wymamrotał, mocniej obejmując ją w pół i próbując zapanować nad dreszczami i  
nieodpartą chęcią osunięcia się z powrotem na ziemię.  
\- A ten znowu wyskakuje z Draculą… - wysapała Marsali. Naprawdę, czuła się jakby  
walczyła z przeniesieniem worka ziemniaków. Ruszającego się worka ziemniaków.  
Zaułek miał 74 kroki, które wryły się w pamięć dziewczyny na dobre, podobnie jak ból w  
przeciążonym ramieniu. Nie zwracała uwagi na spojrzenia, niewybredne komentarze, a nawet  
przeoczyła parkę pod śmietnikiem, która na poważnie zabrała się do rzeczy (przy minus pięciu  
stopniach? Co za determinacja!). Poznała fakturę kurtki, szala i dżinsów Jensena dokładniej,  
niżby sobie tego życzyła. Usłyszała wszystkie odcienie kaszlu i poświstywania w płucach, a  
woń mokrej i brudnej wełny, gorączki i choroby kręciła ją w nosie. Nie raz i nie dwa pomyślała,  
żeby zadzwonić po Jareda, któremu poszłoby to znacznie sprawniej, ale do Montrealu był  
kawał drogi, a tak czy inaczej, wizja proszenia byłego chłopaka o pomoc przy targaniu do  
domu wyjętego spod prawa skutecznie ją zastopowała. Nie od parady codziennie nosiła kosze  
z wypiekami i blachy z i do piekarnika – da radę.  
Jensen robił co mógł, żeby współpracować, ale kiedy dotarli do zaparkowanego na Rue  
College forda taurusa i wsparł się o czerwoną jak cały kosz wiśni maskę, był pokryty potem i  
dyszał jak lokomotywa (w przerwach wykasłująca płuca), a niewiele lepiej było, gdy Marsali  
wepchnęła go na siedzenie pasażera i włączyła ogrzewanie. Przygryzając wargi, ruszyła z piskiem  
opon, jakby kilka minut w tą lub w tamtą miało tu jakieś znaczenie. Jensen i tak wypluwał  
sobie płuca, czy siedział w zimnym zaułku czy w ogrzewanym samochodzie, a w zasadzie na  
mrozie kaszlał mniej. Mrucząc coś niepochlebnego o 24-godzinnych aptekach, dziewczyna  
musiała zrobić niezłe koło, by zahaczyć o całodobowe Tesco na Rue St. Francis i, zostawiwszy  
swój pokasłujący, rozpalony ciężar na przednim siedzeniu, przebiec się po Super-Pharmie,  
zgarniając aspiryny, rutinoscorbiny, ibupromy plus syropy na kaszel, i stając na głowie, by  
wyłudzić antybiotyk bez recepty. Kiedy wróciła do samochodu, sytuacja poprawiła się o tyle,  
że Jensen przestał się trząść, chociaż co jakiś czas przez jego ciało przebiegały niekontrolowane  
dreszcze, a wejrzenie nabrało jeszcze większej szklistości.  
\- Głodny? – Marsali otworzyła schowek, ale nie znalazła niczego prócz Marsa, przeterminowanej  
coli i sterty płyt, chusteczek, długopisów i starych biletów parkingowych. Batonik i cola znalazły  
uznanie w rozgorączkowanych oczach mężczyzny, choć z przełykaniem miał nielichy kłopot, co  
najwyraźniej okazało się przy kapsułce z antybiotykiem – naprawdę sporych rozmiarów.  
\- To Bicillin – powiedziała wyjaśniająco Marsali, jakby to tłumaczyło wielkość leku. – Nie  
mam pojęcia, czy będzie dobry, ale na moje, masz zapalenie płuc. Nie jesteś uczulony na  
penicylinę?  
\- Nie – wychrypiał, pokonawszy tabletkę, colę bez bąbelków oraz atak kaszlu i osuwając się  
w fotelu pasażera jak kupka nieszczęścia. – Chyba nie.  
\- Najwyżej dostaniesz wstrząsu anafilaktycznego – westchnęła Marsali bez większego  
przekonania. – Albo wysypki.  
\- Wolę wysypkę – mruknął z przebłyskiem rozbawienia, próbując nie udusić się  
przesłodzonym nadzieniem Marsa i zapomnieć o kapsułce antybiotyku przechodzącej przez  
obolałe gardło.  
\- Och, ktoś tu dochodzi do siebie – uśmiechnęła się, ale jedno spojrzenie na jego rozpaloną  
twarz uświadomiło jej, że do dochodzenia do siebie daleka droga.  
\- Weź mi tu nie umieraj – zarządziła. – Mamy jeszcze do pokonania schody.  
Musiała powiedzieć to w złą godzinę, bo cała procedura wypakowania rosłego choć  
chudego faceta z samochodu, otworzenia tylnych drzwi cukierni, zawleczenia go po schodach  
na pierwsze piętro (10 stopni do półpiętra i 12 na piętro), pokonania kolejnych drzwi i  
wepchnięcia go w przepaściste czeluście kanapy, oprócz koca zasłanej dokumentami, płytami,  
papierkami po cukierkach i kłębkami filcu, zajęły jej kolejne dwadzieścia minut, po których  
była równie spocona co on, a ze zmęczenia głos grzązł jej w gardle.  
\- Ściągaj te przemoczone ciuchy – burknęła, odmotując go z szalika i próbując rozpiąć guziki  
kurtki, jakby przymarznięte do materiału. – Wiem, że ci zimno, ale zaraz podkręcę ogrzewanie.  
\- Pobrudzę ci kanapę – bąknął, tłumiąc kolejny atak bolesnego kaszlu, ale posłusznie zabrał  
się za zdejmowanie kolejnych warstw odzienia.  
\- I wykładzinę i koc i poduszki – parsknęła. – Co ty masz z tym fiołem na punkcie brudzenia?  
Jak się pierwszy raz widzieliśmy, też jęczałeś, że pobrudzisz mi podłogę. Wiem i jakoś to  
przeżyję… - tu urwała i uniosła brwi z nagłym olśnieniu. – Chociaż możemy wpakować cię do  
wanny i to wcale nie byłby taki głupi pomysł. Rozgrzejesz się, a moja babcia zawsze powtarzała,  
że należy się wygrzać i wypocić choróbsko. Co prawda, nie mam pierzyny z puchu, którą mi  
zwykle serwowała, ale i gorąca kąpiel nie zaszkodzi.  
\- Kąpiel? – powtórzył z rezygnacją, zastygając z jedną ręką wsuniętą pod rozpiętą koszulę  
i przyciśniętą do dziwnie obolałej klatki piersiowej, w której rzęziło jak w syfonie z gazowaną  
wodą. Czy nie mogłaby po prostu pozwolić mu zwinąć się w kłębek i zasnąć, choćby na wieki?  
\- Kąpiel - przytaknęła. - I przestań za mną powtarzać, bo czuję się jak wyrocznia delficka.  
\- To niechcący… - wyszemrał, czując, że zaraz zemdleje. Ciepło, przyćmione światło witrażowych  
lamp i panujący w całym mieszkaniu, a zwłaszcza w saloniku, swojski bałagan były obezwładniające.  
Atak mokrego, pełnego flegmy kaszlu miał na ten temat inne zdanie i myśl o omdleniu odeszła w  
niebyt, pozostawiając Jensena zgiętego w pół w objęciach zagraconej kanapy.  
\- Wiem przecież – westchnęła Marsali, przeczekując wypluwanie płuc i zaopatrując go w  
paczkę chusteczek. – Ale ten kawałek do łazienki jeszcze jakoś damy radę, nie?  
Dali. Dziewczyna z impetem odkręciła staromodne kurki nad wanną, odruchowo wlewając  
płynu do kąpieli o zapachu werbeny i bergamotki (nieszczególnie męskiego) i puszczając tak  
gorącą wodę, że zachodziła obawa, że Jensen skończy w roli homara, bądź innej krewetki  
oraz litościwie dała mu samemu rozebrać się do końca, znikając za drzwiami łazienki i  
zbierając po drodze fragmenty ubrań z jednoznacznym zamiarem wrzucenia ich do pralki  
jak leci. Przeszukawszy kieszeni kurtki, koszuli i spodni (nie ze wścibstwa, a z ostrożności  
– raz wyprała kilka banknotów) znalazła jedynie zapalniczkę, drobniaki, wytarte, czarno-białe  
zdjęcie jakiejś dziewczyny i zerwany łańcuszek z celtyckim krzyżykiem, który wywołał w niej  
przebłysk empatii, jako że nosiła identyczny. Odłożyła wszystko na parapet w kuchni, pod  
opiekę podwiędłej papryczki w doniczce, wrzuciła rzeczy do pralki i w końcu sama ściągnęła  
kurtkę, szal i rękawiczki, przysiadając na krześle i usiłując zapanować nad mętlikiem myśli.  
Reasumując, właśnie wzięła sobie faceta prosto z ulicy (dosłownie), niewiele o nim wiedząc  
(tzn. oprócz tego, że był wyjęty spod prawa, czyli skazany za przestępstwo cięższego kalibru, miał  
bardzo zielone oczy, przebłyski poczucia humoru i znał się na starych horrorach), prawdopodobnie  
z zapaleniem płuc, albo inną zarazą, chwilowo słabego jak kociak i właśnie wyczerpującego jej  
zapasy ciepłej wody (bojler miał swoją określoną objętość i na następną dostawę trzeba będzie  
poczekać z dwie godziny – ergo, naczynia zostaną dalej nieumyte). Przynajmniej nie zrobi jej  
krzywdy, zarówno z uwagi na stan psychofizyczny, jak i bransoletkę powstrzymującą wszelkie  
zapędy agresji. Co najwyżej to ona mu zrobi, jeśli zasłabnie i utopi się w jej osobistej wannie.  
\- Hej, żyjesz? – wrzasnęła, nie ruszając się z kuchni i usłyszała w odpowiedzi może niezbyt  
koherentną, ale satysfakcjonującą odpowiedź, wobec czego wstawiła wodę na herbatę w  
staromodnym czajniku, a wychodząc ze słusznego założenia, że Jensen zapewne nie jadł  
przynajmniej przez dzień lub dwa, a powinien utrzymać w żołądku antybiotyk, podgrzała w  
mikrofali miskę z rosołem (stary przepis babki Macrae, z dużą ilością mięsa, mlekiem, sokiem  
cytrynowym i białym pieprzem). W międzyczasie poszła do sypialni poszukać czegoś mniej  
więcej męskiego do ubrania, po czym zaniosła zdobycz do łazienki, trzymając ją przed sobą jak  
tarczę i kładąc na wiklinowym koszu z praniem. Jeśli nawet Jensen spłoszył się tym gwałtownym  
wtargnięciem, ukryła to piana niemal wychodząca z wanny i ścieląca się po kafelkach – Marsali  
musiała przesadzić z płynem do kąpieli.  
\- Znalazłam spodnie dresowe, sweter i t-shirta po moim byłym – oznajmiła. – Gatki był  
łaskaw ze sobą zabrać, więc będziesz musiał się bez nich obejść, za to skarpetek mam cały kłąb,  
większość bez pary. Cieplej ci?  
Biorąc pod uwagę, że łazienkowe lustro ociekało parą, która skraplała się nawet na ściankach  
kabiny prysznicowej i niewielkim oknie pod sufitem, kąpiel musiała przypominać saunę i  
pytanie wydawało się zbędne.  
\- Gorąco mi – jęknął prawdomównie Jensen, ale przynajmniej nie szczękał już zębami, a i  
kaszel chwilowo przeszedł do odwrotu, prawdopodobnie przerażony temperaturą wody.  
\- Świetnie – uznała bezlitośnie Marsali. – To wyłaź z wanny i chodź do kuchni coś zjeść.  
Pomóc ci?  
\- Nie… - kolejny jęk.  
\- Na pewno? – odrobina drażnienia jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła.  
\- Nie…  
\- Dobra – odpuściła, wracając do kuchni, gdzie zrobiła sobie herbaty z sokiem imbirowym,  
wrzuciła chleb tostowy do tostera i wstawiła do mikrofalówki kolejny talerz z zupą, bo  
stwierdziła, że też robi się głodna. Podjadając babeczki z czekoladą, zaczytała się w ulotce  
Bicillinu i przeoczyła moment, kiedy w kuchennych drzwiach pojawił się słaniający się na  
nogach Jensen.  
\- To wszystko dla mnie? – wyszeptał, spoglądając na miskę z zupą, tosty, babeczki, talerz z  
ciasteczkami imbirowymi i imponujący zestaw napojów – musujące wapno, aspirynę Bayera,  
herbatę i sok pomarańczowy.  
\- Babeczki są dla mnie – uściśliła Marsali, spoglądając na niego spod oka i stwierdzając, że  
rzeczy Jareda są dla niego o wiele za duże, w szarym mu do twarzy, umyte włosy nabrały barwy  
miodu i przydałoby mu się ogolić, a poza tym ma rumieńce, piegi i oczy szkliste od gorączki,  
a utrzymanie się na nogach przychodzi mu z niejakim trudem.  
\- Siadaj, nim się przewrócisz i jedz – westchnęła, dokładając obok talerza ibuprom dla zbicia  
temperatury. – Antybiotyk musisz łykać co osiem godzin, więc przygotuj się na nocne budzenie.  
\- Ja… ja dziękuję – wyjąkał, osuwając się na krzesło i samemu nie wiedząc, za co się zabrać,  
by w końcu zdecydować się na rosół. – Gdyby nie ty… właśnie bym sobie umierał.  
\- Co ty nie powiesz? – powiedziała lekkim tonem, któremu przeczyła pionowa zmarszczka  
zmartwienia na czole. – Z umieraniem jeszcze zdążysz, a ja właśnie zostałam dobrą Samarytanka  
i wezmą mnie żywcem do nieba. Byle nie od razu, bo się nie nacieszę dobrym uczynkiem.  
\- Yhm mhm – wymruczał upewniająco, przełykając kolejną łyżkę wzmacniającego rosołu,  
zagryzając tostem i usiłując powstrzymać kaszel, czający się w głębi klatki piersiowej.  
\- Ale żeby nie było… śpisz na kanapie.  
Marsali nie miała o tym pojęcia, ale były to najpiękniejsze słowa, jakie Jensen usłyszał od  
miesięcy. Tym bardziej, że spełniły się co do joty, kiedy piętnaście minut później padł jak betka,  
zwinięty na kanapie niczym kot nakrywający nos ogonem, a ogon milczeniem, dodatkowo  
otulony kraciastym pledem z miękkiej wełny merynosów, nakarmiony, napojony i wygrzany,  
wciąż z zapaleniem płuc, ale ze znacznie większą szansą na jego pokonanie niż dwie godziny  
wcześniej. Ba, niż przez cały ostatni rok.  
 _I left my baby lying tere lying tere, lying tere_  
 _I left my baby lying tere_  
 _When I went to gather blueberries…_


	4. Cukiernia pod Pierożkiem z Wiśniami w grudniu

Wczesnozimowe noce w Quebecu nie bywają ani o jotę lepsze od wczesnozimowych wieczorów  
– są zimne i ciemne, skrzące się co najwyżej szronem i drobinkami śniegu, a zdecydowanie rzadziej  
gwiazdami, zwykle nie przebijającymi się przez grubą, szarą powałę z chmur, z której sypią się białe  
płatki. Poza tym zdają się trwać wiecznie, zwłaszcza, gdy budzik dzwoni przed czwartą rano…  
domagając się wyrwania z ciepłego kokonu łóżka i dotknięcia bosymi stopami desek podłogi, na  
szczęście nie grożących wbiciem drzazgi (podczas gdy ogrzewanie podłogowe działa bez zarzutu,  
mimo że późniejsze rachunki za gaz jeżą włosy na głowie).  
Bladym świtem (jakim świtem? za oknami noc trwała w najlepsze) niewielka, za to  
zabałaganiona do granic możliwości sypialnia Marsali przypominała bańkę światła zawieszoną  
w ciemności (może byłoby lepiej, gdyby tak szczelnie nie zaciągała rolet w oknach – przynajmniej  
zajrzałby do niej blask pobliskiej latarni na Rue Queen). Po brutalnym stłumieniu irytujących  
dźwięków budzika, dziewczyna przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w zielone cyferki,  
zastanawiając się, czemu, u licha, nastawiła go na tak barbarzyńską porę. Ach tak, antybiotyk,  
Jensen i przypowieść o dobrej Samarytance. Ale żeby przed czwartą rano?!  
Owijając się postrzępionym szalem i potykając o rzucone na podłogę sterty wypranych, ale nie  
poukładanych ciuchów (nienawidziła prasowania), stosy książek (przede wszystkim kucharskich,  
choć nie brakowało wśród nich paru thrillerów i jednego samotnego wiktoriańskiego romansu)  
oraz kubków z resztkami herbaty i kawy, podstępnie poustawianych nie tylko na stoliku nocnym  
i regale przy drzwiach, ale także przy łóżku, pomaszerowała do nie mniej zagraconego i niewiele  
większego od sypialni salonu, myśląc sobie melancholijnie, że w końcu powinna posprzątać.  
Zapaliła malutką lampkę w korytarzu i stając w przejściu między sypialnią a pokojem  
(połączonym z kuchnią, jako że mieszkanie nad cukiernią nie należało do szczególnie  
rozległych ani skomplikowanych), przez chwilę miała uczucie deja vu – Jared, siedząc nad  
swoimi książkami, szpargałami i netbookiem do takiego późna, że nie chciał budzić jej po  
nocy, też sypiał na kanapie, z tym że zwisał z niej malowniczo z obu stron, nie mieszcząc się  
ani wzdłuż, ani w poprzek. Jensen z trudem, ale się mieścił, zwłaszcza zwinięty w pozycji  
embrionalnej i owinięty wokół poduszki niczym wokół liny ratunkowej i zakopany pod kocem  
po same piegowate uszy. Trzeba przyznać, że nawet, kiedy nie widziała zielonych latarenek  
jego spojrzenia, te piegi i niezwykle długie rzęsy także robiły wrażenie (nawet o czwartej nad  
ranem), chociaż nie przepadała za rudawą brodą, która upodabniała go do wikinga (choć  
daleko jej było do możliwości zaplatania w warkoczyki) i przesłaniała ładnie wykrojone usta,  
ciut zbyt pełne, jak na męskie standardy, chwilowo spierzchnięte i pokryte złuszczającym się  
naskórkiem. W zasadzie, z uwagi na ciągłe przebywanie na wietrze i mrozie, każdy wyjęty spod  
prawa powinien nosić przy sobie pomadkę nawilżająca, nieprawdaż?  
Marsali popukała się mentalnie w czoło nad głupotą własnych dygresji, przypominając  
sobie o antybiotyku. Przedmiot jej obserwacji i dywagacji pokasływał przez sen, oddychając  
ciężko i z wysileniem, wiedziała więc, że lek przeciwbólowy pomógł jedynie na krótko  
i znów ma gorączkę. Czując się z lekka sadystycznie, dobudziła go na tyle, że przełknął  
kapsułkę z billicinem i dodatkową dawkę ibupromu, wypijając przy okazji cały kartonik soku  
grejpfrutowego i natychmiast zapadając z powrotem w odmęty snu, z takim przekonaniem,  
że nie była pewna, że zauważył własne przebudzenie. Co najwyżej zauważyły to jego płuca,  
bo postanowiły dać o sobie znać nasilonym poświstem, zupełnie zignorowanym przez  
swego właściciela, pogrążonego w objęciach Morfeusza i grzejącego jak wyjątkowo nie  
energooszczędna żarówka. Przez warstwy dresu, swetra i koca Jensen promieniował takim  
ciepłem, że w zasadzie należałoby skręcić kaloryfery, by zaoszczędzić na ogrzewaniu.  
Marsali postała nad nim przez chwilę, słuchając chrapliwego oddechu, przerywanego  
uroczym rzężeniem i mokrym kaszlem, z babcinego doświadczenia stwierdzając, że  
przydałoby się postawić mu bańki, po czym zebrała się w sobie i postanowiła zejść na dół,  
do swego kuchennego królestwa. I tak nie mogła już zasnąć, a godzina w tą czy w tamtą,  
by zacząć krzątaninę przy piecach, nie robiła jej różnicy. Do Bożego Narodzenia pozostało  
raptem dwa tygodnie i jak co roku ruch w cukierni nasilił się, chociaż jeszcze nie osiągnął  
świątecznego apogeum. Miała wrażenie, że klienci wykupią każdą ilość drożdżówek, czy to  
z kruszonką, serem, czy z jabłkami, brioszek, babeczek z karmelem, rogalików z powidłami  
śliwkowymi i korzennych ciasteczek, więc może ich napiec do woli, a przynajmniej przestanie  
rozmyślać o tych zielonych, chwilowo na pół przytomnych oczach i impulsie, który sprawił,  
że zaopiekowała się wyjętym spod prawa, jakby nie było, stawiając się w roli sponsorki, której  
to myśli nienawidziła z całego serca (nie po to wspierała Jareda w walce o zniesienie ustawy  
Hammurabianej, by teraz samej na niej żerować). To sprawiła sobie prezent na święta…  
***  
Jeśli chodzi o apogeum świątecznych zakupów cukierniczych, Marsali Macrea nie doceniła  
determinacji kupujących. Od samej szóstej rano tłok w cukierni był niemożebny. Wyglądało na to,  
że wszyscy klienci postanowili spędzić nadchodzące Boże Narodzenie słodko, tłusto i kalorycznie,  
wydając ostatnie pieniądze na świąteczne wypieki i ozdoby z piernika. Mimo, że większość  
studentów z Bishop’s University wyjechała na ferie, ich brak nadrabiali okoliczni mieszkańcy  
Lennoxville, wyraźnie zbyt zapracowani lub leniwi, by samemu spędzić kilka chwil w kuchni  
(bądź wszystkie piekarniki w Sherbrooke dotknęła dziwna klątwa niemocy). Wpuszczający i  
wypuszczający kolejnych ludzi dzwonek przy drzwiach wejściowych dzwonił jak szalony, ekspres  
do kawy syczał niczym rozzłoszczony smok, jeden z chromowanych piekarników odmówił  
posłuszeństwa, zarówno Jeanette, jak i Sophie za godziwą zapłatą, ale w morderczym błyskiem w  
oczach pracowały na obie zmiany, bliski załamania nerwowego Roger odmówił pieczenia kolejnych  
keksów, a świąteczny, czerwono-zielony wystrój sali i wystawa, tydzień wcześniej przekształcona  
na coś w rodzaju piernikowej chatki i obrzeżona jeszcze większą ilością kolorowych światełek  
niż zwykle, wyglądały tak cukierkowo, słodko i radośnie, że aż zęby bolały od samego patrzenia,  
zwłaszcza zza pleców kłębiących się przy ladzie klientów. Przynajmniej z głośników, przemyślnie  
ukrytych pod powałą, nie rozbrzmiewały standardowe Jingle bells, Santa Claus is coming to town  
i White Christmas, a ich jazzowe przeróbki Diany Krall i swingującego Michaela Bubble. Jednakże  
tradycja została zachowana, co z pewnością doceniłby Tewje Mleczarz ze Skrzypka na dachu,  
chociaż może niekoniecznie w kontekście tak chrześcijańskiego święta.  
Ból zębów na widok przesłodzonego wystroju cukierni był przenośnią, w przeciwieństwie do  
bólu głowy, który około południa pokonał właścicielkę owego słodkiego przybytku, zmuszając  
do chwili oddechu na zapleczu (gdzie i tak trudno było mówić o spokojniejszym kącie, jako  
że piekarniki, zwłaszcza te czynne, chodziły pełną parą, Jean-Luc z Rogerem uwijali się w  
dziwacznym tańcu, przerzucając nad kuchennymi blatami nie zawsze cenzuralnymi uwagami,  
a wahadłowe drzwi w przejściu do sali niemal się nie zamykały, gdy Sophie i Jeanette biegały z  
kolejnymi zamówieniami), ale przynajmniej Marsali nie słyszała owego piekielnego dzwonka  
przy drzwiach, a mocne expresso, którym popiła dwa ibupromy, powoli wsączało w jej żyły nieco  
energii. Mocno pocierając dwoma palcami punkt u nasady nosa i modląc się, by krasnoludki w  
żelaznych kapciach, które tańcowały w jej obolałej głowie, nie zapragnęły przejść do żywszego  
jiga, zastanawiała się, czy starczy jej sił na doroczny Canadian Gingerbread House Championship  
podczas Alight at Night Festival w Morrisburgu, czy Jared odezwie się przez świętami, ale przede  
wszystkim czy Jensen obudził się na tyle, by przeczytać jej kartkę, łyknąć antybiotyk, zagryźć  
zostawionymi na stole croissointami i popić chłodnawym już rosołem (mimo, że zapobiegliwie  
nalała go do termosu), jednym słowem, czy czuje się lepiej, a w podtekście – co ma z nim  
dalej zrobić? W końcu nie był ptakiem z przetrąconym skrzydłem, którego można przygarnąć,  
wykurować i wypuścić na wolność, przede wszystkim dlatego, że jego wolność była iluzoryczna,  
a bransoletka na ręku nie była z gatunku tych ornitologicznych.  
Z głębi sali przyciszony, ale wyraźnie słyszalny Michael Bubble wyśpiewywał „Let  
it snow”, skarżąc się przy okazji, że jego dziewczyna nie może przestać się z nim żegnać, a  
Marsali pomyślała obrazoburczo, że gdyby faktycznie napadało tyle śniegu, ile życzą sobie we  
wszystkich piosenkach o białych świętach i cudownym zimowym krajobrazie, przynajmniej  
miałaby mniej klientów i mniejszy zawrót głowy, za to w konsekwencji – mniejsze dochody (w  
końcu nie można zjeść ciastka i mieć ciastko). Przedświąteczny szał zakupowy nie był niczym  
nowym w cukierni „Pod Pierożkiem z Wiśniami” (podobnie jak w całym mieście), ale w tym  
roku zdawał się przekraczać wszelki zdrowy rozsądek, a wszystko co miało w sobie imbir,  
cynamon, orzechy, kandyzowane owoce i bakalie schodziło jak ciepłe bułeczki (tak, ciepłe  
bułeczki, rogaliki i pierożki także cieszyły się niezłym powodzeniem). Szkockie Dundee cake,  
angielski keks, niemiecka strucla i włoskie pannettone, pierniki i pierniczki, ciasta migdałowe,  
imbirowe, pomarańczowe i serowe, jabłeczniki i orzechowce, nie wspominając o babeczkach  
i muffinkach, znikały zza cukierniczej lady jak sen złoty, pozostawiając jedynie okruszki na  
paterach. Dobrze chociaż, że klienci nie domagali się jeszcze świątecznych polan, tak bardzo  
kremiastych, że popsułyby się przez te dwa tygodnie, które pozostały do Gwiazdki (chyba,  
że zakonserwowano by je na śmierć, na co Marsali nigdy by nie pozwoliła), a mincemeatowe  
nadzienie z suszonych owoców, rodzynek i alkoholu dojrzewało powoli na parapecie w kuchni.  
I pomyśleć, że wciąż czekał ją konkurs na piernikową chatkę podczas Festiwalu w Upper  
Canada Village, najbardziej prestiżowym konkursie cukierniczym w okolicach świąt Bożego  
Narodzenia, którego jej babka, Gillian, była niegdyś triumfatorką…  
Popijając kolejny łyk kawy i błogosławiąc kofeinę, Marsali uznała, że o konkursie pomyśli  
później (bagatelka, do końca zgłoszeń został niecały tydzień) i że w tym przedświątecznym  
rejwachu przydaliby się w cukierni jacyś mali pomocnicy, elfy, brownie, wróżki, czy krasnoludki  
(niekoniecznie te, które właśnie biegały jej pod czaszką), w każdym razie ktoś do pomocy. Może  
starym szkockim zwyczajem powinna wystawić za próg miseczki ze słodką śmietaną? Tu jej myśl  
urwała się w popłochu, kiedy na domyślnym progu (czyli w bocznych drzwiach łączących zaplecze  
z klatką schodową, zazwyczaj otwartych, żeby łatwiej było dostać się do magazynu i podjazdu  
na tyłach domu, z którego korzystali dostawcy) pojawił się Jensen, wciąż w swetrze i dresowych  
spodniach Jareda, za to jeszcze bardziej rozczochrany, rozgorączkowany i pokasłujący.  
\- Chyba powinienem już pójść… - wymamrotał, usiłując skupić wzrok na jednym punkcie,  
w tym wypadku na trzymającej się za skroń Marsali. – Masz może gdzieś moje rzeczy?  
\- Zwariowałeś? – spytała słabo, rejestrując jego bose nogi i oczy błyszczące od gorączki.  
– Twoje rzeczy są w pralce, a ty natychmiast powinieneś wracać do łóżka…  
\- Do łóżka? – powtórzył za nią Roger (jak na cukiernika wyjątkowo chudy, a wręcz  
soliterowaty), odrywając wzrok od zagniatanego kruchego ciasta i z zaciekawieniem wbijając  
go w chwiejącego się na nogach Jensena, który wsparł się plecami o ścianę (blachy i blaszki na  
pobliskich półkach zadźwięczały jak kastaniety), bo ewidentnie zakręciło mu się w głowie, a  
kaszel i tak uniemożliwiał wydobycie z siebie ludzkiego głosu.  
\- Łóżko dobra rzecz – zauważył filozoficznie bardziej odpowiadający archetypom kucharza  
(czytaj: o wiele bardziej korpulentny) Jean-Luc, trzaskając drzwiczkami od piekarnika (dobrze,  
że nie włożył doń sufletów) i również mierząc intruza ciekawskim spojrzeniem, wysoko  
unosząc brwi na widok czerwonej bransoletki na jego ręku.  
\- Szefowo, o to cię nie posądzałem… - dodał z niejakim uznaniem. – Przynajmniej ta twoja  
filantropia zaczyna mieć jakiś sens.  
Marsali o mało nie przyłożyła mu drewnianą, oprószoną mąką kopystką, leżącą wygodnie  
pod jej ręką, chociaż myśl o tak gwałtownym ruchu groziła nawrotem migreny.  
\- Głodnemu chleb na myśli, co? – prychnęła, czując, że zdradziecki rumieniec wypływa  
jej na twarz, sięgając szyi i łódkowatego wycięcia białej bluzki. – Przygarnij sobie własnego  
kropka. Moja filantropia nie ma nic wspólnego z łóżkiem, znaczy z tym czymś, co masz na  
myśli, jeśli właśnie to masz na myśli…  
Tu zaplątała się, wpatrzona w półprzytomnego Jensena, usiłując dojść do ładu z własnym  
tokiem rozumowania, w czym ewidentnie przeszkadzały jej jego rozchylone usta.  
\- Chory jest – burknęła w końcu, jakby to cokolwiek tłumaczyło i oderwała się od stolika ze  
zbawczą kawą i napoczętym listkiem ibupromu, by delikatnie, ale stanowczo nakłonić zielonookiego  
do odwrotu. – Pamiętasz, że jesteś chory, tak? Pan kotek był chory i leżał w łóżeczku…  
\- Tak – wychrypiał zgodnie. – Ale chciałem…  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie nakaszleć nam na ciasta, żebym mogła sprzedawać wypieki z bonusem?  
– parsknęła, holując go z powrotem w stronę drzwi, jak najdalej od porozumiewawczych  
spojrzeń Jean-Luca i Rogera. – Błagam, pojmuję, że spodobało ci się, jak ciągnęłam cię po  
schodach, ale czy naprawdę muszę robić to jeszcze raz? Głowa mnie boli… Łykasz antybiotyk,  
kończysz wczorajszy rosół i z powrotem na kanapę, zrozumiano?  
\- Mogę… zostać? – spytał z takim niedowierzaniem, że gdyby istniała skala mierząca  
wątpliwości, wskazówka wychyliłaby się daleko poza normę.  
\- Jasne, że tak – westchnęła, czując się jakby przemawiała do bezdomnego kota, którego  
usiłuje się na siłę przyhołubić i nakarmić. – Przynajmniej dopóki nie wydobrzejesz.


	5. Chłopiec z zapałkami

Jensen budzi się niespiesznie, czując się dziwnie lekko i nierealnie. Nie otwierając oczu,  
przeciąga się po kociemu, wyczuwając pod palcami miękkie zwoje koca i pościeli. Jest mu  
ciepło i wygodnie, a płuca w końcu przypomniały sobie o funkcji porządnego oddychania. Po  
raz pierwszy od dobrych kilku dni nie kłuje go w klatce piersiowej, nie boli głowa, nie drapie  
w gardle, nie męczy kaszel ani nie trawi gorączka (o lekkim katarze nie warto wspominać),  
jednym słowem, czuje się wypoczęty, wyspany i zdrowy jak rybka, która śmiało może wyruszyć  
na szerokie przestwory oceanu… chyba, że obudzi się na dobre, czar pryśnie a z ciemności  
nadpłyną wygłodniałe rekiny. Więc może lepiej się nie budzić? Jeśli właśnie zamarza i zwidują  
mu się miękkie koce, wygodne kanapy i ciepło płynące od kominka jak andersenowskiej  
dziewczynce z zapałkami, nie warto się temu przeciwstawiać.  
Niestety, rzeczywistość łaskocze go w nos nitkami wysupłanymi z pledu i chcąc nie chcąc  
uchyla powieki, konstatując, że w istocie leży na kanapie zawinięty w koc jak mumia, nadal  
jest mu ciepło i wygodnie, a za szerokim oknem rozpościerającym się vis-a-vis sofy trwa  
szarawy dzień i wielkimi płatami jednostajnie pada śnieg, który teoretycznie powinien padać  
mu na głowę, o ile dalej kryłby się w zaułku przy Rue Queen. Tymczasem nie pada, bo jest  
w mieszkaniu nad „Cukiernią pod Pierożkiem z Wiśniami”, od kilku dni karmiony, pojony  
i kurowany wszelkimi sposobami, łącznie z bańkami, których ślady czuje na plecach, gdzie  
zapewne zostawiły po sobie soczyste czerwone kółeczka. Nie, żeby narzekał…  
Marsali kompletnie ignoruje bransoletkę na jego ręce i traktuje go jak dawno niewidzianego  
członka rodziny, któremu przysługują wszelkie względy gościnności, od odstąpienia własnej  
kanapy przez zamawianie przerażających ilości jedzenia na wynos (na gotowanie po całym  
dniu w cukierni nie ma już siły) po użyczenie ciuchów eks-chłopaka, o którym (oprócz  
faktu, że był cholernie postawny) wie tylko tyle, że zdecydował się na aplikację w uznanej  
kancelarii adwokackiej w Montrealu, a dziewczyna za nic nie chciała zostawić cukierni, więc  
ich drogi rozeszły się z umiarkowanym hukiem. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Jensen wyjątkowo  
niemile wspomina swoją przygodę z prawem (jego adwokat poległ na rozprawie na całej  
linii), nie myśli o byłym Marsali zbyt pochlebnie, choć w duchu przyznaje, że miał niezły  
gust, jeśli chodzi o dziewczyny. Panna Macrea zadziwia go coraz bardziej, nie tylko ze względu  
na trzeźwość umysłu, pragmatyczność postępowania, dar do zapanowania nad chaosem  
organizacyjnym w pracy (i całkowicie zaprzeczający owemu darowi radosny bałagan w  
domostwie), czy pewnego rodzaju bezceremonialność i cięty język, ale przede wszystkim za  
bijące od niej ciepło i pasję, z jaką podchodzi do prowadzenia cukierni i samego pieczenia,  
które wciąż musi sprawiać jej niesłychaną frajdę (bo tylko tym można tłumaczyć wolę  
wstawania w środku nocy, by przygotować kolejne blachy bułeczek, pasztecików i rogalików).  
Wyczuwa w niej pasję przypominającą jego niegdysiejszą i po raz pierwszy od dawna zaczyna  
tęsknić do spojrzenia na świat przez obiektyw Nikona (który musiał zostawić wraz z resztą  
swego dawnego życia). Zacząłby chyba od ciast i ciasteczek Marsali, bo sam ich widok bywał  
nieodpartą pokusą, chociaż nie oparłby się i portretowi właścicielki cukierni – dziewczyna  
nie jest piękna w tradycyjnym tego słowa znaczeniu, ale nieco asymetryczna twarz, wystające  
kości policzkowe i pełne usta, a przede wszystkim zmienne, szaroniebieskie oczy nadają jej  
mnóstwa uroku. Najlepsze byłoby rozjaśnione, a nawet lekko prześwietlone zdjęcie z rozmytą  
głębią i wypunktowaniem wszystkich odcieni szarości spojrzenia, w tle zarys okna, na tyle  
jasnego, żeby dobrze kontrastowało z nieco ciemniejszymi włosami Marsali… jasne, a dla  
podkreślenia jej pasji i profesji zarazem powinien oprószyć ją mąką albo obsypać kolorową  
posypką (co nie byłoby takim złym pomyłem, o ile udałoby się uchwycić wirujące drobinki na  
stopklatce). Zawinięty w pled Jensen zaczyna śmiać się sam do siebie – kilka dni bez potrzeby  
zamartwiania się o jedzenie, schronienie i ogrzanie (w większości przespanych i to snem  
pozbawionym koszmarów) i jego myśli żeglują na szeroki przestwór oceanu…  
Jest, kim jest i w każdej chwili może znaleźć się w powrotem na ulicy, więc zamiast gdybać  
o hipotetycznych portretach apetycznej właścicielki cukierni, powinien zrobić wszystko, by  
zechciała go zatrzymać na dłużej, choćby w roli ulubionego zwierzątka domowego. Chociaż,  
patrząc po artystycznym nieładzie panującym w całym mieszkaniu, przydatniejsza byłaby  
gosposia z zacięciem do generalnych porządków…  
***  
\- Jezus Maria, Józefie święty! – wykrzyknęła Marsali, kiedy wróciła późnym popołudniem,  
dzierżąc w objęciach torbę z zakupami, jeszcze ciepłymi ciasteczkami korzennymi, chińszczyzną  
na wynos oraz pękiem ostrokrzewu, i stanęła oko w oko z wysprzątanym mieszkaniem, w  
którym podłogi przejrzały na sękowate oczy, naczynia zabłysły, kubki przestały kwitnąć  
resztkami fusów, poskładane rzeczy trafiły do szafy i komody, książki wróciły na półki, na  
ławie znalazło się trochę miejsca na przesuszoną, lecz wciąż żywą gwiazdę betlejemską, a koty  
z kurzu poturlały się tak daleko, że nigdzie nie było ich widać. Jasny gwint, trafił jej się cholerny  
Cinderella Man. Teraz już niczego nie znajdzie…  
\- Wykrzyknik bardzo adekwatny do Bożego Narodzenia – zauważył zgodnie z prawdą  
Jensen, tonący w kolejnym obszernym swetrze Jareda, tym razem miodowym, lekko  
przestraszony jej reakcją i zastanawiający się gorączkowo, czy nie oddał sobie niedźwiedziej  
przysługi. – Przesadziłem?  
\- Przesadziłeś? – spytała słabo, zbita z tropu rozglądając się wokoło, a jednocześnie usiłując  
dotrzeć do kuchni i złożyć swój pachnący cynamonem, imbirem i sosem sojowym (oraz kłujący  
listkami) ciężar na stole oraz ściągnąć czerwony płaszcz z kapturem. – W życiu nie było tu tak  
czysto… może jeszcze uszyjesz mi suknię balową i ułożysz koafiurę, Kopciuszku?  
Tu spojrzała na niego z rosnącym rozbawieniem i zastygła jak żona Lota. Nie tylko  
mieszkanie uległo daleko idącej transformacji, Jensen także. Odkąd go znała, miał sińce pod  
oczyma, zapadnięte policzki, rudawy zarost i przydługie włosy, opadające bezwładnie na  
czoło i nie licząc przenikliwie zielonych oczu, nieco zbyt pełnych ust i przykuwającego uwagę  
archipelagu piegów nie rozmyślała o jego urodzie lub jej ewentualnym braku (acha, plecy –  
rzecz jasna, również pokryte piegami, także miał niezłe, co mogła naocznie stwierdzić przy  
stawianiu baniek). Sytuacja zmieniła się o tyle, że co prawda oczy dalej miał podkrążone, twarz  
wychudzoną, a włosów nie przyciął, za to zgolił brodę (w ułamku sekundy przeleciała jej przez  
głowę myśl, że miał do dyspozycji jedynie tępawe nożyczki od robótek i jej różowe golarki  
jednorazowego użytku, więc wykazał się niezwykłą odwagą) i to wystarczyło, by zaparło jej  
dech w piersiach (mimo, że to nie ona niedawno walczyła z zapaleniem płuc). Stwierdzić, że  
Jensen jest przystojny byłoby żałosnym eufemizmem. Był cholernie, piekielnie, nieprzyzwoicie  
przystojny i w zasadzie to samo w sobie powinno być karalne. Jared, oglądnie mówiąc, był miły  
dla oka, ale tutaj miała do czynienia się z grubą przesadą…  
\- Czym ty byłeś w poprzednim wcieleniu? – zapytała słabnącym głosem, siadając na krześle  
i zrolowanym płaszczu i z wrażenia kłując się w palec gałązką ostrokrzewu (lecz nie zapadając  
w stuletni sen). - Modelem? Aktorem? Dorianem Greyem?  
\- Fotografem – odparł zdetonowany, nie bardzo wiedząc, o co jej chodzi (choć kilka razy w  
życiu słyszał komplementy na temat swojego wyglądu, i tak był przekonany, że ma zbyt duże usta,  
zbyt prosty nos, nazbyt wystający podbródek i aż nadto tych cholernych piegów, zza których w  
zasadzie niewiele było widać). – I dlaczego Dorianem Greyem? Że niby tyle mam na sumieniu?  
\- Pojęcia nie mam, co i ile masz na sumieniu – jęknęła Marsali, dalej nie mogąc oderwać  
od niego oczu. – Ale z pewnością nic z tego nie odbiło się na twojej fizjonomii. Jak dla mnie  
nie musisz sprzątać. Nie musisz zmywać naczyń. Nic nie musisz robić. Stań sobie w kącie i  
wyglądaj, a ja będę na ciebie zerkała…  
\- A mogę przy okazji służyć za wieszak? – spytał z udawaną powagą, jednak nieco speszony,  
bo nerwowym ruchem poprawił opadające rękawy przydużego swetra. – Byłbym bardziej  
użyteczny. Zawsze do usług.  
\- Możesz nawet robić za podstawkę na kwiaty doniczkowe, bylebym miała na co popatrzeć…  
\- zgodziła się Marsali rozbawiona, dostrzegając, że Jensen nie ma zielonego (tak, a propos jego  
oczu było to dobre określenie) pojęcia, jak wygląda, a jeśli nawet ma, traktuje to raczej niczym  
dopust Boży, aniżeli dar od losu.  
W kontekście przystojniaków, których do tej pory znała (nie, żeby było ich zbyt wielu, jako że  
raczej nie była dla takowych odpowiednio gorącym towarem), zwykle uważających się za pępek  
świata i jego ósmy cud oraz wielce wrażliwych, przede wszystkim na własnym punkcie, było to  
zaskakujące. Abstrahując od zaniżenia poczucia własnej wartości i pewności siebie płynących  
z obecnego statusu Jensena (o którym wszem i wobec informowała czerwona bransoletka,  
wyglądająca zza zrolowanego mankietu miodowego swetra), które zapewne strąciłyby z  
piedestału samouwielbienia największego narcyza, jej osobisty wyjęty spod prawa wydawał się  
z natury nieśmiały i introwertyczny, chociaż nie pozbawiony sarkastycznego poczucia humoru  
i zamiłowania do cytatów literackich (i nie tylko).  
\- Nie masz kwiatów doniczkowych – zauważył teraz z dużą dozą przekonania, jako że  
przekopał się przez większość jej mieszkania (prócz sypialni, z której pozbierał jedynie  
wszystkie kubki).  
\- A jalapeno? I gwiazda betlejemska? – bąknęła Marsali, brnąc w tą wariacką wymianę zdań  
i machając ręką najpierw w stronę kuchennego parapetu ze wzmiankowanymi papryczkami,  
a potem wysprzątanego do bólu salonu, gdzie na pustawej ławie wdzięczyła się podsuszona  
roślinka, roniąc wokół siebie opadającymi liśćmi.  
\- Trzymania ostrych papryczek odmawiam ze względu na nadmierną ilość kapsaicyny, a  
gwiazda betlejemska długo nie pożyje… - wyjaśnił uprzejmie Jensen, zachowując pokerowy  
wyraz twarzy.  
\- To co mam zrobić, żeby zachować twoją powalającą urodę na zawsze? – w głosie Marsali  
zaczął pobrzmiewać nieopanowany chichot.  
\- Dom woskowych ciał? – zaproponował niezbyt pewnym tonem, dobrze pamiętając o jej  
upodobaniu do horrorów, zarówno tych starszych, jak i nowszych, niezłych i tych klasy b, c i d (w tym  
filmów Romero i wstrząsających thrillerów Sci-Fi Universal). – Ewentualnie dermoplastyka…  
\- Dość radykalnie – zgodziła się z parsknięciem, w końcu uwalniając z zapatrzenia, dając  
dojść do głosu rozbawieniu i zabierając za rozpakowywanie kurczaka w sezamie i wołowiny z  
grzybkami mun, które wielkim głosem (a właściwie zapachem) domagały się rozpakowania –  
podobno glutaminian sodu uzależniał i każdy, kto raz spróbował chińszczyzny, musiał przyznać  
tej tezie pewną dozę prawdopodobieństwa. – Błagam, następnym razem jakoś mnie uprzedź…  
\- Że mojej urodzie nie da się oprzeć? – zaryzykował, zabierając się za wyciąganie naczyń i  
zastanawiając się, w której szufladzie widział drewniane pałeczki.  
\- Że posprzątasz… - uściśliła, głodniejąc z każdą chwilą (przebiedowała cały dzień na jednej  
bułce z sezamem i kawałku keksa). - O mało zawału nie dostałam. Już myślałam, że pomyliłam  
drzwi, gdyby nie to, że to jedyne na piętrze…  
\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem ingerować w twoją przestrzeń życiową - w oczach pochylonego  
nad stołem Jensena pojawił się błysk niepokoju, niczym u ofiary przemocy domowej, która za  
wszelką cenę stara się uspokoić męża tyrana.  
\- Jasne, jeszcze mnie przepraszaj – przewróciła oczyma Marsali. - Za ingerencję w moją  
przestrzeń życiową. Ha, dopóki nie ingerujesz w moje przepisy, nie masz się czego obawiać…  
Uśmiechnęła się leciutko, wykładając na talerze ledwo ciepły ryż z dodatkami (krótka podróż  
po zmrożonych ulicach Lennoxville sprawiło, że niemal całkowicie wystygł) i spoglądając  
na książkę kucharską odstawioną tam, gdzie jej miejsce - na parapet (założoną zakładką na  
tradycyjnych ciastach świątecznych, wśród których królował piernik z ręcznymi dopiskami  
babki Gillian), a potem na swoistego pomocnika świętego Mikołaja.  
\- Właściwie w przepisach też możesz się wykazać… – powiedziała, podejrzliwie  
przyglądając się chińszczyźnie i jednak postanawiając użyć mikrofalówki, bo z bliska ryż  
wydawał się zakrzepły i jakby mniej apetyczny, choć wciąż pachniał imbirem i sosem  
sojowym. – Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale mam przygotować domek z piernika na Canadian  
Gingerbread House Championship, a zupełnie nie mam nań pomysłu… w końcu ile razy  
można szykować chatki Baby Jagi i ośnieżone lukrem domostwa z obrazów Thomasa  
Kinkade’a? Ssssłodkie….  
\- Nie lubisz słodyczy? – zakpił Jensen, już mnie spięty. – Za to lubujesz się w horrorach,  
prawda? To zrób nawiedzoną chatkę z piernika. Prawdziwy Nightmare before Christmas w  
stylu Tima Burtona.  
\- Ze szkielecikami, nietoperzami, pajęczynami w oknach i cmentarzykiem na dziedzińcu?  
– wbrew sobie Marsali zaczęła chichotać. – Czegoś takiego szanowne jury Alight at Night  
Festival mogłoby nie zdzierżyć.  
\- Ale byłabyś oryginalna…  
\- Niewątpliwie – prychnęła, podbierając ciastko imbirowe i z wyczekiwaniem spoglądając  
za szybkę mikrofalówki, jakby w ten sposób podgrzewanie miało pójść szybciej. – Pomysł jest  
cudny. Ale że to ty go wymyśliłeś, będziesz musiał mi pomóc.  
Jensen wyobraził sobie, jak wycina szkieleciki z piernika, snuje lukrecję na pajęczyny, czy  
lukruje nagrobki i westchnął z rezygnacją. Abstrahując od mizernych zdolności manualnych  
(przynajmniej tych kuchennych) z jego wspomnieniami z Montrealu nie powinien ani wracać  
ani namawiać do horrorów…  
***  
Mała kuchnia była wyspą światła na morzu zimowego wieczoru – co prawda latarnie za  
przesłoniętym zazdrostkami oknem rzucały nieco światła na zaśnieżony asfalt, zaśnieżone  
samochody i oszronione gałęzie klonów, dawno odarte z resztek liści i układające się palczastą  
ikebaną wzdłuż całej ulicy, ale zachmurzone niebo tłumiło nawet zazwyczaj widoczną z daleka  
łunę nad śródmieściem Sherbrooke, nie dopuszczając także do głosu ciał niebieskich w postaci  
księżyca, gwiazd i galaktyk. Przez lekko uchylone okno wpadał chłodny wiatr, rozpływając się  
w cieple płynącym od kaloryferów. Tym bardziej Marsali nie mogła pojąć, dlaczego Jensen z  
takim natężeniem wpatruje się w mrok Rue Queen.  
\- A propos mojej nawiedzonej chatki z piernika, zwiduje ci się Kate z Wichrowych Wzgórz,  
czy inna kobieta w bieli? – spytała, odsuwając talerz z resztkami kurczaka w sosie słodkokwaśnym  
(którego oczy dalej chciały, niestety, reszta już nie mogła) i popijając adekwatnie  
chińskim Tsingtao prosto z butelki. – Czy bardziej w temacie, duch starego Marleya pod rękę  
z duchem minionych świąt?  
\- Duch minionych świąt nie byłby dla mnie zbyt łaskawy… w zasadzie w ogóle by go nie  
było… - Jensen przeniósł na nią wzrok i odkaszlnął nerwowo. – Nie, ja tylko… jak widzisz,  
jestem już zdrowy.  
\- Na ciele być może, bo do umysłu nie byłabym zupełnie przekonana – zgodziła się zgryźliwie. –  
Wpatrywanie się nieruchomym wzrokiem za okno można uznać za pewien ekscentryzm. Podobnie  
jak zabawianie się w perfekcyjną panią domu tuż po wyjściu z obustronnego zapalenia płuc.  
\- Jestem zdrowy – powtórzył z uporem maniaka. – Odkarmiłaś mnie i odratowałaś, ale  
chyba czas, żebym wrócił tam, gdzie moje miejsce.  
Marsali wymownie przewróciła oczyma.  
\- Czyli na schody przed Golden Lion Pub? – spytała kąśliwie. - Pewnie już zajęte… Jesteś  
masochistą, czy co?  
\- Nie, nie jestem – burknął, nie patrząc jej w oczy i skubiąc nitki z rękawa swetra.  
\- Na pewno? – upewniła się, z trudem znosząc to jego samobiczowanie. - Bo wygląda na to,  
że tęsknisz za chłodem, głodem i morem.  
\- Marsali…  
\- Czy ja cię wyrzucam? – zirytowała się, biorąc potężny łyk z butelki i mało nie krztusząc  
się bąbelkami. - W taką porę i pogodę psa bym za drzwi nie wyrzuciła.  
\- Chyba sam by w którymś momencie chciał – mruknął, wybity z cierpiętniczego tonu.  
\- My mamy do tego łazienkę – odparowała dziewczyna i wróciła do sedna sprawy. - Chcesz  
mi wmówić, że marzysz o powrocie na ulicę?  
\- Nie, ale… przecież nie mogę po prostu zostać – Jensen tak bardzo chciał ustalić jakieś zasady  
i modus operandi, że brakło mu argumentów. - Nie jestem zbłąkanym szczeniaczkiem.  
\- Nie? - zawiesiła głos Marsali. - Bo mi się wydaje, że i owszem. Przygarnęłam cię i niech tak  
zostanie. Możesz sobie u mnie mieszkać, ile zechcesz. W pakiecie zapewniam dach nad głową,  
wikt i opierunek.  
\- Musisz chcieć czegoś w zamian… - wyrwało mu się.  
\- Muszę?  
Obrzuciła go przeciągłym spojrzeniem, zatrzymując się dłużej na jego wargach, które  
właśnie przygryzał, jakby usiłując powstrzymać słowa cisnące mu się na usta.  
\- Czy ty właśnie proponujesz mi usługi seksualne? – spytała, dusząc w sobie histeryczny  
chichot, który ogarniał ją z niepohamowaną siłą. Oto siedział przed nią najbardziej atrakcyjny  
facet, jakiego w życiu widziała i pytał, czy może zostać, jeśli sprawdzi się w łóżku. Jasne, z  
klauzulą, że przynajmniej ze dwa razy dziennie, że o nocy nie wspominając! – Seks w zamian  
za kąt do spania i dostęp do lodówki? Ha!  
Mocniejsze przygryzienie wargi i cień rumieńca, który wypłynął na policzki Jensena były  
znakomitą odpowiedzią.  
\- Nie mam wiele więcej do zaoferowania.  
\- Acha… – przeciągnęła to krótkie „acha” niemal w nieskończoność. - A może ja wolę  
kobiety? Albo ty wolisz facetów? Albo wciąż cierpię po rozstaniu z Jaredem? Albo uwielbiam  
życie w samotności? Albo nie jesteś w moim typie? Albo… chwileczkę… miałeś już sponsora?  
Sponsorkę?  
Przerwała rozwijający się słowotok, gdy nagłe zrozumienie uderzyło ją niczym obuchem,  
lecz na widok jego zauważalnego wzdrygnięcia, zamiast niechęci, poczuła natychmiastowe, za  
to głębokie współczucie.  
\- Tak. Kilka tygodni po rozprawie… - przyznał tak nieobecnym głosem, jakby dotyczyło to  
kogoś zupełnie innego.  
\- Och – powiedziała Marsali, myśląc sobie, że powinno ją stać na coś więcej, niż „ha”, „acha” oraz  
„och”, ale wyraz twarzy Jensena nie zachęcał do dłuższych wypowiedzi. – I długo wytrzymałeś?  
\- Miesiąc – wciąż ten sam nieobecny ton. - O miesiąc za długo, ale już wiedziałem jak  
wygląda życie na ulicy i nie chciałem tam wracać. Tym bardziej z pięcioletnim wyrokiem.  
\- Ale wróciłeś… - wtrąciła Marsali, sama nie wiedząc, czy jest jej go żal, czy mimo wszystko,  
ma ochotę mu przyłożyć. Mhm, jasne, kto jest bez grzechu, niech pierwszy rzuci kamieniem.  
Ciekawe, co ona zrobiłaby na jego miejscu? – Nie żałujesz, że nie zacisnąłeś zębów?  
\- Och, zaciskałem, wierz mi – powiedział Jensen z wyczuwalną goryczą. – Jak długo potrafiłem.  
Ale jakoś nie mogłem spojrzeć na siebie w lustrze, a na ulicy przynajmniej nie było luster.  
\- Tutaj są – odparowała, przypominając sobie, że cała rozmowa zaczęła się od wmawiania  
jej, że powinna chcieć czegoś w zamian za użyczeniu mu kąta do spania. – Jak myślisz, jeśli  
zgodziłabym się na podobny układ, które z nas miałoby kłopoty z odbiciem?  
\- Nie chcesz mnie? - w jego głosie zabrzmiało tyle niepewności i żalu, że poczuła, jakby  
miała przed sobą skrzywdzone dziecko. – Kiedy już wiesz, że ja…  
\- Chcę – odparła, nie pozwalając mu dokończyć. – Choć tak naprawdę wiem o tobie niewiele.  
Nie wiem choćby tego, dlaczego nosisz bransoletkę, ani kim jest kobieta z twoich koszmarów.  
Ale nie mam zamiaru zaciągnąć cię do łóżka tylko dlatego, że ubzdurałeś sobie, że to jedyny  
sposób, żebym pozwoliła ci zostać.  
Urwała i dodała lżejszym tonem - Jeśli bardzo chcesz sobie na to zasłużyć, możesz zostać  
moją gospodynią – sprzątanie idzie ci rewelacyjnie.  
\- Och – powiedział zbity z tropu Jensen, usiłując zebrać myśli po wytrąceniu z trybu  
cierpiącego Hamleta i dostosować się do zmiennych nastrojów Marsali. - Mogę dorzucić  
pranie i prasowanie.  
\- Boże, powtórz! – zażądała dziewczyna z błyskiem w oku (czy już wspominaliśmy, że po  
prostu nienawidziła żelazka i marzyła o wynalezieniu materiałów z zastosowaniem odrobiny  
nanotechnologii, które by się nie brudziły ani nie gniotły?).  
\- Prasowanie? – zaryzykował z krzywym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Właśnie doznałam orgazmu - oświadczyła uroczyście. - A teraz dajmy sobie spokój z  
tą chińszczyzną, bo i tak żadne z nas nie przełknie ani kęsa więcej i lepiej obejrzymy jakiś  
film. Po całym dniu w cukierni padam z nóg i potrzebuję chwili polegiwania na kanapie.  
Może „Opowieść wigilijną” na cześć zbliżającego się Bożego Narodzenia? Ale koniecznie tą z  
Patrickiem Stewartem, jest najlepsiejsza…  
Jensen nie miał zamiaru się z tym spierać, chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę jego zamiłowanie do  
czarno-białych filmów (i zdjęć), sam wybrałby „Gospodę świąteczną”.


	6. Pierniczki

Wieczór zasypiał na ulicach Sherbrooke. Większość sklepów w śródmieściu (nie licząc  
tych 24-godzinnych) pozamykała podwoje, oddychając z ulgą po nawale ogarniętych  
przedświątecznym szałem kupujących, których o tak późnej porze z całym dobrodziejstwem  
inwentarza przejęły restauracje, bistra i puby. Jako że Rue Queen nie leżała w samym centrum  
Sherbrooke, ani nawet Lennoxville, za oknami „Cukierni pod Pierożkiem z Wiśniami”,  
opustoszałej i wyciemnionej (nie licząc rozświetlonej wszystkimi barwami tęczy wystawy, która  
przypominała największy koszmar Grincha) przejeżdżały pojedyncze samochody i przechodzili  
jeszcze bardziej pojedynczy przechodnie. Stylizowane, wygięte we wdzięczne łuki latarnie  
(ozdobione plastikowymi śnieżynkami) świeciły żółtawym blaskiem, śnieg padał ospale,  
zasypując wszystko zimną pierzynką i przytłumiając dźwięki, a że było kilka stopni poniżej zera,  
pozostawała nadzieja, że do rana nie zmieni się w szaro-burą breję ślizgającą się pod nogami.  
O ile sama cukiernia, zaryglowana na siedem spustów i z częścią okien przesłoniętych  
roletami, tonęła w ciszy i półmroku, o tyle jej sedno, czyli kuchnia, nie pozostawała ani cicha,  
ani ciemna, ani tym bardziej pusta. Co prawda, Jean-Luc z Rogerem oddalili się (trudno  
powiedzieć, razem czy osobno) na zasłużony odpoczynek, ale Marsali Macrea zaanektowała  
pomieszczenie dla siebie, szykując się do Canadian Gingerbread House Championship i zgodnie  
z wcześniejszą groźbą, ściągając do pomocy Jensena. W jasnej i przestronnej kuchni pachniało  
przyprawą do piernika z ręcznie zmielonej kory cynamonu, suszonego imbiru, goździków,  
ziaren kardamonu i gałki muszkatołowej, która kręciła w nosie jak najostrzejszy pieprz. Mimo,  
że w piekarniku piekły się mocno waniliowe bułeczki z budyniem, a na jednym z blatów stygły  
dwie blachy ciasteczek z nadzieniem minceatowym rozsiewających wokół siebie aromat rumu  
(Marsali po prostu nie mogła poprzestać jedynie na piernikach), żadne z tych aromatów nie  
miało szans ze świeżo mieloną, korzenną przyprawą.  
Panna Macrea, owinięta kraciastym fartuchem, zawiązanym z tyłu na imponującą kokardę,  
pochylała się na stołem, odmierzając, sypiąc, dodając to i owo oraz co jakiś czas zerkając na  
rozłożoną na parapecie książkę kucharską, chociaż znała jej przepisy na pamięć. Włosy związała  
na czubku głowy w coś w rodzaju koku, na policzku miała ślady mąki, a w szaroniebieskich  
oczach błysk nieodmiennie związany z pieczeniem ciasta (a może odbijało się w nich światło  
lamp, przyświecających jej poczynaniom - bursztynowe, bo nie cierpiała ostrych, białych i  
jawnie antyseptycznych świateł zazwyczaj instalowanych na wykafelkowanych zapleczach  
jadłodajni, piekarni i cukierni – w końcu kuchnia to nie kostnica!).  
Postawione na parapecie tuż obok podniszczonej książki kucharskiej niewielkie radio  
wygrywało piosenki przeplatane dzwoneczkami i dziecięcym lub męskim śpiewem chóralnym,  
bo na cokolwiek by Marsali nie nastawiła, i tak musieli pogodzić się z wszechobecnym duchem  
świąt, czyli White Christmas na zmianę z Blue Christmas i innymi kolorami Bożego Narodzenia.  
\- Miód? – zdziwił się Jensen, także częściowo odziany w kratę z przewagą czerwonego (nie  
fartuchową, a koszulowo-flanelową – jako że jego garderoba zwiększyła się o dwie pełne torby  
rzeczy bardziej dopasowanych do jego osobistych gabarytów, a zamówionych przez Marsali  
z H&M), jednocześnie przeszukując szuflady w poszukiwaniu odpowiednio „strasznych” i  
„budowlanych” foremek. – Lejesz miód do ciasta?  
\- To nie zwykłe ciasto, tylko piernikowe – burknęła dziewczyna, zezując do odręcznych  
dopisków babki Gillian przy przepisie na piernik, by upewnić się, że nie pomieszała proporcji  
(ciasto na domki miało być nieco ściślejsze). – I kto tu jest cukiernikiem?  
\- Klei się…  
\- Przecież nie tobie – zauważyła zgodnie z prawdą, zabierając się za zagniatanie nieforemnego  
kopczyka z mąki, masła, jajek i podgrzanego miodu, który, rzecz jasna, natychmiast zaczął  
kleić jej się do rąk, mimo, że wcześniej oprószyła je mąką. Kiedy ona walczyła z produktami  
sypkimi i lepkimi, usiłując namówić je na związanie się w jednolitą konsystencję, Jensen z  
satysfakcją doszukał się halloweenowych foremek w kształcie duchów, czarownic i nagrobków,  
z żalem rezygnując z dyni, która mimo wszystko nie pasowała do Bożego Narodzenia, nawet  
takiego w stylu „nawiedzonym”.  
Pieczenia ciastek (piernikowych czy też nie) było dla niego jedną wielką niewiadomą –żadne  
wspomnienie babci szykującej szarlotkę na niedzielne popołudnie nie mąciło mu wspomnień,  
a Rosie Ackles nie miała czasu na podobną „stratę czasu” i wolała kupować gotowce i ciasta  
z kolejnych przydrożnych knajpek, w których pracowała. Poza tym, najczęściej i tak brała  
lepiej płatne zmiany popołudniowe, więc nie bywała w domu wcześniej niż przed jedenastą,  
kiedy to Jensen zdążył odrobić lekcje, umyć się (albo nie), pooglądać wszystkie możliwe  
kanały telewizyjne (łącznie z tymi niedozwolonymi) i zjeść przechowywane w lodówce resztki,  
pieczołowicie zapakowane w plastikowe pudełeczka. Do nastoletnich opiekunek na godziny  
matka nie miała zaufania, a co go gorsza, nie wolno mu było „łazić” po kolegach (jeśli w  
ogóle zdążył ich poznać), bo czyhał na niego „wielki, czarny ludź”, który miał go porwać, gdy  
tylko wychynie nos zza drzwi. Gdyby Rosie wiedziała, że jej niedorosły syn większość czasu  
po szkole spędza na szwendaniu się ze swoimi Nikonem po ulicach, parkach i zakamarkach  
kolejnych małych miasteczek na trasie ich „wielkiej ucieczki”, dostałaby palpitacji. Na szczęście,  
nie wiedziała, bo przed dziewiątą grzecznie wracał do domu (czyli wynajętego mieszkania  
lub pokoju w motelu), a ona rzadko przeglądała z nim zdjęcia (na wywołania których szła  
większość jego kieszonkowego), a nawet nie wiedziała o istnieniu większości z nich, rejestrując  
co najwyżej te „oficjalne”. Chcąc nie chcąc, Jensen po prostu musiał nauczyć się radzić sobie  
samemu, w tym sprzątać, prać, prasować i przygotować coś do jedzenia (w ostatnim wypadku,  
aż dziw, że nie żył wyłącznie na płatkach z mlekiem). Niestety, pieczenia ciasteczek nie miał  
go kto nauczyć, abstrahując od faktu, że w czynszówkach rzadko kiedy trafiała się kuchnia z  
pełnym wyposażeniem, w tym z działającym piekarnikiem.  
Później nie było wiele lepiej. Jego aneks kuchenny w lofcie przy Rue Sainte-Catherine, prócz  
tego, że dopracowany designersko, był zaopatrzony we wszystko, czego dusza zapragnie, ale dla  
samego siebie nie chciało mu się gotować, a kiedy nastała Maggie Travis, obiecująca marszandka  
z Le Bourget, jednej z licznych galerii sztuki w Montrealu, okazało się, że i tak wolała wyciągnąć  
go do restauracji albo podkarmiać ciastami z marketów, nijak mającymi się do domowych, bo  
nie przepadała za przesiadywaniem nad garnkami (że o piekarniku nie wspominając).  
Nic dziwnego, że widok Marsali krzątającej się po kuchni „Cukierni pod Pierożkiem z  
Wiśniami”, sporej nawet jak na standardy lokalu (z trzema wielkimi piecami, czterema nie  
mniej wielkimi blatami, na których można było zmieścić wołu i mnóstwem regałów, szafek i  
półek wypełnionych kuchennymi akcesoriami - wszystko w brązach, beżach i kremach zamiast  
spodziewanych białych kafelków na wysoki połysk) był dla Jensena czymś niecodziennym i,  
trzeba przyznać, niezwykle apetycznym. Wrażenie potęgował zapach cynamonu i goździków  
(jednym z jego ulubionych zapachów z czasów „przed” była Obsession Night Kevina Kleina)  
i chrypliwy głos Louisa Armstronga, życzącego wszystkim słuchaczom Radio Ville-Marie  
śnieżnobiałych świąt. Biorąc pod uwagę płatki wirujące za kuchennym oknem, jego życzenie  
miało wszelkie szanse, by się spełnić, chociaż na samą myśl o konfrontacji z białych puchem,  
znającemu go aż nadto dobrze wyjętemu spod prawa robiło się z powrotem zimno.  
Marsali ugniatała, rozwałkowywała i podsypywała ciasto mąką, a zapatrzony Jensen siedział  
na taborecie i przyglądał się jej poczynaniom, podjadając na zmianę jeszcze ciepłe ciasteczka  
minceatowe i kawałki surowego ciasta piernikowego (za to ostatnie o mało nie oberwał  
wałkiem), cytując Deana Koontza (dopóki jest ciasto, jest nadzieja, a ciasto jest zawsze) i  
popijając mocną kawę (także przyprawioną kardamonem i odrobiną czekolady) – taka sama,  
tylko z dużą ilością mleka stała na parapecie, w zasięgu ręki właścicielki cukierni. Samo  
wycinanie piernikowych kształtów było niezłą frajdą i przypominało trochę układanie puzzli  
(w końcu z części miały powstać ściany, dach i stopnie), a trochę dziecięcą zabawę ciastoliną,  
więc chętnie się przyłączył, chociaż odmówił włożenia fartucha (w rezultacie mąkę miał na  
dżinsach, kraciastej koszuli, a nawet na nosie).  
Piernikowe dekoracje piekły się błyskawicznie – po 10 minutach były już wyrośnięte,  
brązowe jak karmel i jeśli to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej pachnące goździkami i cynamonem.  
Waniliowe bułeczki z budyniem także nie chciały okazać się gorsze i wyszły z pieca pulchne,  
okrągłe i apetyczne. Jednak, gdyby ktoś pomyślał, że to koniec zabawy, bardzo by się pomylił.  
Jeżeli przedtem stół kuchenny przypominał oprószone mąką pole bitwy, teraz przekształcił się  
w pracownię alchemika – Marsali poustawiała na nim miski i miseczki z posypką i cukrem  
pudrem, zmieszanym z barwnikami spożywczymi i dodając odrobiną białka i soku z cytryny,  
zaczęła tworzyć kolorowe lukry, a potem malować nimi piernikowe ściany, okna, drzwi i  
odrapane schody, wyrysowując cienkim pędzelkiem szkielety na piernikowych ludzikach,  
postrzępione szaty na duchach i wyrazy współczucia na ciasteczkowych nagrobkach. Jensen  
zabrał jej przyszły „dach”, kaligrafując na nim poobtłukiwane dachówki we wstrząsająco  
czerwonym kolorze, na które chciała nałożyć lukrowany śnieg, ale spojrzawszy na ciężko  
pracującego pomocnika (który wystawił koniuszek języka, jakby to miało pomóc mu w  
skupieniu), zaczęła niepanowanie chichotać. Pal licho mąkę, teraz dodatkowo miał lukier, i  
to nie tylko na twarzy i szyi, ale także we włosach, co upodobniało go do jednego z barwnych  
obrazów Andy’ego Warhola.  
\- Hej, sama nie wyglądasz lepiej – powiedział z udawanym oburzeniem, wyciągając dłoń,  
ścierając z jej policzka barwną smugę i rzecz jasna, oblizując palce. – Truskawkowe?  
\- To barwnik spożywczy, optymisto – burknęła, dziwnie poruszona tym leciutkim  
dotknięciem. – Co prawda, nietoksyczny…  
\- Och – powiedział powoli, przeciągając słowo. – A jeśli jednak jest toksyczny? Czy możesz  
go ze mnie… zdjąć?  
Marsali zerknęła na lekko rozchylone, wilgotne usta z drobinkami lukru w kącikach i była  
stracona dla zdrowego rozsądku, morale oraz jednego z podstawowych przykazań boskich. Pchana  
niepowstrzymanym impulsem przechyliła się nad stołem i zaczęła całować go nieporządnie i  
chaotycznie, za to z impetem i dogłębnie. Cud, że nie zderzyli się zębami, kiedy ich języki postanowiły  
spleść się w węzeł gordyjski. Nim zdążyła się obejrzeć, siedziała Jensenowi na kolanach, mocno  
przytrzymywana i całowana tak, że wkrótce zabrakło jej tchu, a mocne expresso połączyło się z  
latte machiato. Dla równowagi wplotła palce w posklejane lukrem przydługie włosy, a w zamian  
męskie dłonie przytrzymały ją w pasie i przyciągnęły bliżej, próbując rozsupłać kokardę fartucha i  
dostać się pod białą bluzkę, by dotknąć choćby skrawka gołej skóry.  
\- Lukier mi zastygnie – jęknęła dziewczyna nieprzytomnie, odrywając się na chwilę od  
całowania i usiłując odzyskać panowanie nad sobą, co przy tych ustach oddalonych od jej  
własnych ledwie o kilka centymetrów oraz coraz mniej wygodniejszej pozycji na nazbyt  
opinających się dżinsach, nie było wcale łatwe.  
\- To podgrzejesz – wymruczał, błądząc ustami wzdłuż linii jej szczęki, po szyi i w zagłębieniu  
obojczyka. Powieki miał przymknięte, ale i tak widziała głodne spojrzenie, utkwione w jej ciele  
niczym w kawałku najsmakowitszego ciasta. Jeśli wcześniej jego oczy i tak były nieprawdopodobnie  
zielone, teraz nabrały barwy soczystej, wiosennej trawy po pierwszym deszczu.  
\- Lukier? – chciała zaprotestować, ale jej protesty skończyły się razem z westchnieniem,  
kiedy poczuła ciepłą (i nieco lepką) dłoń na brzuchu i wyżej, gdzie musnęła koronki stanika i  
wsunęła się głębiej, powodując natychmiastowe postawienie tego i owego na baczność.  
\- Jensen… - wymruczała wieloznacznie.  
\- Nie przeszkadzaj, muszę spróbować jeszcze tego żółtego… i białego… - zlizał słodki ślad  
z zagłębienia dekoltu i nieco poniżej, tuż na styku kokardki zdobiącej cielisty stanik, pod  
którym buszowała już jedna ręka, podczas gdy druga zawędrowała pod zrolowaną spódnicę  
(z zaskoczeniem natrafiając na pas nagiego ciała, kiedy okazało się, że Marsali preferuje  
pończochy zamiast wygodniejszych, lecz mniej stylowych rajstop).  
\- Nadmiar słodyczy niebezpiecznie podniesie ci poziom cukru – stwierdziła z psotnym  
uśmiechem, wyginając się, by umożliwić mu lepszy dostęp do obu rejonów i pomrukując z  
zadowolenia jak głaskana (nie pod włos) kotka.  
\- Jak na razie, podnosi mi coś zupełnie innego – prychnął, wraz z nią podrywając się z  
taboretu i obracając tak, że przysiadła na kuchennym blacie, na którym podskoczyły miski i  
miseczki z lukrami, a oblepione cukrem pudrem pędzelki poturlały na wszystkie strony (na  
szczęście, piernikowe kształty postanowiły zachować większy spokój). Wpasowany między jej  
nogi miał na to namacalny dowód. Marsali przestała dyskutować, tylko pozwoliła ściągnąć z  
siebie zarówno górę, jak i dół (i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, po bardzo krótkiej chwili zostając  
jedynie w czarnych stringach i pończochach), samej doskonale radząc sobie z kraciastą,  
czerwonawą koszulą i szarym t-shirtem, za to grzęznąc przy dżinsach (spróbujcie zdjąć  
spodnie, dodatkowo zabezpieczone paskiem facetowi wciśniętemu między wasze uda).  
\- Ściągaj to z siebie – wydyszała ponaglająco, usiłując zsunąć się z kuchennego, oblepionego  
lukrem blatu i walcząc z jensenowymi dłońmi, językiem oraz całym unieruchamiającym ją  
organizmem. – Na podłogę, ale już.  
\- I kto tu rządzi 3? – prychnął, nie opierając się zbytnio obu żądaniom.  
\- Błagam, nie na moich pierniczkach – wyjaśniła ostatkiem sił Marsali, nim znalazła się  
na kłębie rzeczy amortyzujących twardawe kafelki, a uwolnione z nieporządnego koka włosy  
rozsypały jej się wokół twarzy, nomen omen miodową falą.  
\- Tylko nie moje lukrowane pierniczki… - zakpił Jensen, okrywając ją całym sobą niczym  
najcieplejszym, choć trochę ciężkawym okryciem.  
\- Guziczki… - sprostowała słabo, dosłownie przyparta do muru (a właściwie podłogi).  
\- Cicho, ty… pierniczku.  
Biorąc pod uwagę, że dominującym zapachem w kuchni nadal pozostawała nuta korzenna,  
było to całkiem adekwatne określenie. Włosy i skóra panny Macrea rzeczywiście pachniały,  
a nawet smakowały miodem, cynamonem i goździkami, z odrobiną gorzkiego dodatku  
sody oczyszczonej, a usta cafe latte. Nic dziwnego, że pocałunki Jensena stały głodne, a  
nawet jakby podgryzające. Dziewczyna wiła się pod nim jak piskorz, popiskując i usiłując  
za jednym zamachem odepchnąć go od siebie i przyciągnąć bliżej, co skutkowało zwarciem  
iście zapaśniczym. Jej ręce przesuwały się wzdłuż kręgosłupa (na którym można było policzyć  
wszystkie kręgi), od wystających łopatek i szerokich ramion (ciekawe, że kilkanaście dni  
wystarczyło, by Jensen zdążył nabrać trochę ciała i przestał przypominać szkielet z grubsza  
obciągnięty skórą) przez wąskie biodra po całkiem zgrabny tył. W odpowiedzi czuła ciekawską  
dłoń na piersiach (jak to się mówi, prężących się bezwstydnie), nie całkiem płaskim brzuchu  
(trudno zachować linię, kosztując własnych wypieków), zaokrąglonych biodrach i delikatnym  
złączeniu ud, zuchwale wślizgującą się głębiej i dalej, muskającą co wrażliwsze części jej ciała,  
co tylko wzmogło niekontrolowane westchnienia, których nie powstydziłaby się kocica w  
rui, a na które Marsali naprawdę nic nie mogła poradzić. W końcu Jensen musiał uciszyć ją  
metodą usta-usta, bo zagłuszała dobiegającą z radia Mariah Carey i „All I want for christmas”  
(wydawałoby się, nie do pokonania, jeśli chodzi o przenikliwe tony).  
\- Mhm hm mmm – wymamrotała, lekko kąsając go w dolną wargę.  
\- Co? – jęknął, czując jak jej język łagodzi ugryzienie, przy okazji pilnie badając zarys  
nabrzmiałych ust.  
\- Jeśli zaraz nie zastąpisz palców czymś więcej, to cię ugryzę… - zagroziła na przydechu,  
usiłując unieść biodra wyżej, by mógł sięgnąć głębiej.  
\- Właśnie ugryzłaś – zauważył niewyraźnie, acz z lekkim oburzeniem.  
\- Mocniej – zasugerowała.  
\- Hola, nie jestem ciasteczkiem.  
Marsali odsunęła się odrobinę i przepraszająco dotknęła kącika jego ust, na którym wciąż  
pozostał ślad lukru. Jej wzrok ześlizgnął się najniżej, jak mógł i zatrzymał w miejscu, gdzie  
ich ciała stykały się ze sobą, domagając ściślejszego zespolenia. Na nieszczęście, na drodze  
jej spojrzenia stanęła czerwień bransoletki ciasno opinającej piegowaty nadgarstek, a Jensen  
zauważył, na czym się zatrzymała.  
\- Jeśli jesteś ciastkiem to takim z posypką – powiedziała, pospiesznie odwracając wzrok i  
usiłując za wszelką cenę zatrzeć złe wrażenie. - Jesteś piegowaty jak makowe pieguski. Masz  
piegi nawet na…  
Jensen gwałtownie zmienił ich pozycję, w przyklęku przyciągając ją do siebie i podciągając wyżej,  
aż jej uniesione biodra zawisły w powietrzu, tracąc wszelkie inne oparcie poza jego dłońmi, a Marsali  
poczuła się ni mniej ni więcej jak nabijana na pal, może z mniej ponurymi konsekwencjami.  
\- O jasna cholera – wyjąkała, zbyt wstrząśnięta, by zaprotestować, tym bardziej, że jej  
rozpalone ciało przyjęło go gładko i bez większego problemu. Jak się miało do czynienia z  
Jaredem, nic już nie bywa człowiekowi straszne, przemknęło jej przez głowę, nim Jensen lekko  
zmienił kąt i pogrążył się w niej jeszcze głębiej. Gorąco uderzyło w nią jak gar wrzącej wody,  
rozlewając się w dole brzucha i sięgając piersi, gdzie zostawiło czerwone plamy.  
\- Tego chciałaś, prawda? – spytał, a ona tylko westchnęła, nie mogąc zaoponować, w głębi  
ducha przerażona tym niebezpiecznie niskim, bliskim pomruku głosem.  
\- Nie, jeśli ty nie…  
\- Chcę – przerwał jej, niemal całkowicie się z niej wysuwając, powracając i uderzając w  
punkt, o którym, po niemal półrocznym celibacie zapomniała, że istnieje. – Nie martw się,  
chcę. Chyba to czujesz, prawda?  
Kończące się radosnym przeciąganiem refrenu „All I want for Christmas” stało się piosenką  
proroczą – w tej chwili Marsali niczego nie pragnęła bardziej niż tego dotyku, zespolenia,  
kołysania, wypełnienia… Na wpół uniesiona w górę, z rękoma wciśniętymi w zarzuconą  
rzeczami podłogę, jakby chciała się w niej zakotwiczyć, nie miała innego wyjścia, jak całkowicie  
poddać się narzuconemu rytmowi, który prowadził ją do spełnienia, tak gwałtownego i  
obezwładniającego, że głos uwiązł jej w gardle. Spięła się i rozluźniła, czując niezwykłą lekkość w  
głowie i całym ciele, niczym wyrywający się w przestworza balonik napełniony helem. Mięśnie  
ud drżały, gdy Jensen litościwie pozwolił jej zsunąć się w dół, kreśląc przy tym językiem mokre  
wzory na nadwrażliwej skórze piersi i brzucha, w smaku słonej i słodkiej jednocześnie. Nawet  
ten lekki dotyk był trudny do zniesienia, więc zamruczała protestująco, próbując go odepchnąć  
i zastygając z jedną dłonią na jego karku, czując pod palcami jeżące się drobne włoski.  
\- A ty? Jak mnie chcesz? – wydyszała, widząc w jego oczach i rozchylonych ustach  
niezaspokojony głód. – Jak…  
Uśmiechnął się, pokazując zadziwiające ostre końcówki trójek i po raz ostatni przejeżdżając  
językiem wokół wygięcia jej biodra (wciąż obleczonego w wąziutki paseczek czarnych  
stringów).  
\- Odwróć się – szepnął z ustami na wysokości jej talii. – Proszę…  
Marsali bez słowa przekręciła się na podłożu ze zmiętej koszuli w kratę, wstrzymując  
oddech, gdy poczuła, jak ponownie wypełnia ją po brzegi, jednocześnie twardy i delikatny,  
niecierpliwy, choć wciąż próbujący nad sobą zapanować. Nie pomogła mu w tym, zaciskając  
własne wnętrze jak kwiat tulący płatki wieczorową porą i z satysfakcją odnotowując za sobą  
głuchy jęk. Podniósł ją ciut w górę, zamykając jedną dłoń wokół nie odmawiającej pieszczoty  
piersi, a drugą obejmując biodra tak mocno, że była pewna jutrzejszych siniaków. Usta, język i  
zęby naznaczały jej kark i szyję, oddechy obojga przyspieszyły, gdy uderzał w nią ze zdwojoną  
siłą, raz głębiej, raz płycej, ścigając własne spełnienie niczym mistrz formuły pierwszej. W  
każdym razie Marsali czuła się jak przyciskany do oporu pedał gazu, ale poddawała się temu  
bez skargi, tym bardziej, że i w niej na nowo zaczęło budować się nieznośne napięcie, które  
zdecydowanie domagało się rozładowania. Teraz, natychmiast, już… Ruchy Jensena stały się  
chaotyczne, straciły rytm i załamały w ostatnim pchnięciu, i choć w przeciwieństwie do niej  
nie wydobył z siebie dźwięku głośniejszego od westchnienia, było to westchnienie pełne błogiej  
satysfakcji. Oparł ciężką głowę w zagłębieniu jej szyi, łaskocząc opadającymi kosmykami  
włosów i ciepłem oddechu i przez dłuższą chwilę leżeli spleceni ze sobą jak miłosna grupa  
Laokoona, bo było im zbyt dobrze, by się ruszyć (mimo że wykafelkowana podłoga, nawet  
zarzucona ich pogniecionymi rzeczami nie należała do najwygodniejszych, a słodki ciężar  
Jensena na dłuższą metę przestawał być taki słodki).  
„Last Christmas, I gave you my heart” poinformował wszem i wobec George Michael z radia  
ustawionego na parapecie, jakby nie informował o tym świata co każde Boże Narodzenie.  
\- But the very next day you gave it away - wymruczała niezbyt przytomnie Marsali, dodając  
na jednym wydechu: - Lukier…  
\- A ty zawsze o jednym – westchnął Jensen, odsuwając się odrobinę. – Jak ci zastygł, czy co  
mu tam groziło, zrobisz nowy. O ile pozbieramy się z podłogi…  
\- Last Christmas jest lukrowane – uściśliła, odwracając się na plecy, by spojrzeć w  
turmalinowe oczy. – Chociaż ty też, nie zaprzeczę. Słodki, smakowity i straszliwie… przylepny.  
I ciągle masz zielony lukier we włosach.  
\- Ty również – prychnął, po czym zupełnie niespodziewanie jęknął i zwinął się u jej boku  
w ciasny kłębek, zaciskając palce na prawym przedramieniu, tuż powyżej jaskrawoczerwonej  
bransoletki. Wszystkie mięśnie stężały mu na kamień, a zęby w pobladłej twarzy zacisnęły tak  
mocno, że zaczepy szczek mało nie wyskoczyły z zawiasów. Przestraszona Marsali poderwała  
się do pozycji siedzącej i chwyciła go za ramię, czując pod dłonią granit, marmur i żelazobeton,  
nim po dłuższej chwili rozluźnił się i zadygotał, próbując złapać porządny oddech, a zamiast  
tego wydobywając z siebie jedynie coś w rodzaju syku.  
\- Jezus Maria, co to było? – spytała słabym głosem, widząc krople potu perlące się na wciąż  
bladej skórze. – Bo na rozkosz to nie wyglądało…  
\- Markiz de Sade by się z tobą nie zgodził – wyjąkał Jensen, trzęsąc się jak w napadzie febry,  
ale powoli dochodząc do siebie i mocno rozcierając prawą rękę.  
\- Znaczy, że tak reagujesz po? – dalej niewiele rozumiała.  
„A face on a lover with a fire in his heart” dołożył swoje trzy grosze Wham znad ich głów.  
\- Znaczy, że ta nieszczęsna bransoletka najwidoczniej nie odróżnia zapędów agresji od porywów  
namiętności – wymruczał, próbując jednocześnie okryć się flanelową koszulą, rozmasować  
zdrętwiałą dłoń i zbyt natarczywie nie wpatrywać w ciemniejący ślad palców widniejący na jasnej  
skórze kobiecego biodra (kto widział, by siniaki pojawiały się w takim tempie?).  
\- Najwidoczniej? – dopytywała się, zbita z pantałyku. – Nie wiedziałeś?  
\- Jakoś ostatnio nie miałem okazji do porywów namiętności – odrzekł z największą  
godnością, na jaką go było stać.  
Marsali, wbrew sobie uśmiechnęła się, a chwilę później zaczęła śmiać na całego, być może  
dlatego, że nagi Jensen, skręcony w kłębek czy precel, maźnięty lukrem i obsypany mąką,  
częściowo zawinięty w kraciastą koszulę i tak wyglądał seksowniej, niżby można się było  
spodziewać, a być może dlatego, że ulżyło jej, że znienacka nie doznał rozległego zawału,  
wylewu ani dwojga imion udaru.  
\- Swoją drogą, gdyby chodziło o atak szału, twoja bransoletka zadziałała z takim poślizgiem,  
że zdążyłbyś mnie pokroić na plasterki albo rozkawałkować kilofem – stwierdziła, wciąż  
chichocząc. – Do koloru, do wyboru.  
\- Możliwe – zgodził się, w końcu odzyskując równiejszy oddech, a wraz z nim i rezon.  
– Chyba, że zbyt długo decydowałbym się pomiędzy „Piątkiem 13-go” a „Moją krwawą  
walentynką”. Ale za to pomyśl, jakby mnie bolało po wszystkim…  
\- Chyba już nie byłoby mi dane się tym nacieszyć – zauważyła wciąż rozbawiona, choć  
rozbawienie zaczęło mijać jak ręką odjął, gdy tylko przyjrzała się jego bladej twarzy,  
podkrążonym oczom i drobinkom potu na czole.  
\- Czyli z seksu nici? – wyrwało jej się żałośnie.  
\- Dochodzę do wniosku, że czasami warto pocierpieć – odparł na pół poważnie, a Marsali  
pomyślała, że choćby nie wiadomo co, muszą jakoś pozbyć się tej cholernej bransoletki, inaczej  
będzie miała galopujące poczucie winy i potworne wyrzuty sumienia, bo raz zasmakowawszy  
w jego ustach, nie będzie potrafiła ich sobie odmówić.


	7. Powracający koszmar

Tuż przed świtem, w otulonej śniegiem ciszy grudniowego poranka, budzik zabrzmiał  
grubiańsko i niestosownie, ale Marsali była przygotowana i jednym ruchem ręki wyłączyła go  
zaledwie po dwóch piknięciach, nie pozwalając na rozwinięcie się dźwięków.  
Poranne wstawanie miała we krwi, podobnie jak racjonalny upór rodziny Macrea (ze  
szczególnym uwzględnieniem babki Gillian), zamiłowanie do pieczenia ciast i karmienia nimi  
połowy okolicy (w tym przypadku Lennoxville, chociaż niegdyś zapewne i pół szkockiego  
Iverness nie mogło oprzeć się wypiekom rodu), nieustający afekt do cafe latte z cukrem  
(który to afekt był podobno zbrodnią w oczach prawdziwych kawoszy) i ukryte, ale silnie  
zakorzenione pragnienie, by w tym, co robi, okazać się najlepszą, nawet jeśli dotyczyło to  
prowadzenia niewielkiej cukierni w równie niewielkim miasteczku w Quebecu i wystawienia  
piernikowego (dodajmy, nawiedzonego) domku na Alight at Night Festival w Morrisburgu, na  
który to Festiwal wybierała się za dwa dni.  
Za oknem sypialni (wyjątkowo nie przesłoniętym roletą) bezszelestnie padał śnieg, wirując  
w żółtawym świetle pobliskiej latarni i widmowym blasku cyfrowego budzika jak strzępy  
puchu z rozdartej pierzyny. Temperatura na zewnątrz musiała spaść daleko poniżej zera, bo na  
szybie utworzył się lodowy fraktal obdarzony skrzydlatym zwieńczeniem (okna w domach na  
Rue Queen były starej daty, nie do końca szczelne i mróz miał pełne pole do popisu). Aż dziw,  
że przy tak niskich temperaturach ośmieliło się padać… Marsali przeciągnęła się pod kołdrą,  
nie bardzo tęskniąc za wydobyciem się z ciepłego gniazda, tym bardziej, że nie była w nim  
sama. Jakoś łatwiej się wstawało, gdy nikt nie przerzucał jej ręki przez brzuch i nie przyciskał  
kolanem do frotowego prześcieradła. Tymczasem przytulony do niej, śpiący na boku niemal  
w pozycji embrionalnej Jensen grzał jak przenośny grzejnik, ciepły, solidny i ciężkawy, o  
czym świadczyła zarówno ręka na brzuchu, jak i druga, zaborczo przygarniająca ją do siebie.  
Dziewczyna odwykła od sypiania z kimś innym niż wspomnieniami, ale nie zamierzała  
narzekać, nawet jeśli coś gniotło ją w żebra, coś innego uwierało w okolicach biodra, a czyjeś  
palce wplątały się w, i tak zmierzwione przez sen, włosy. Trzeba przyznać, że Jensen potrafił  
przykleić się do niej ściśle i dokładnie, niczym plaster na wszystkie boleści.  
Poruszywszy się lekko, w jasnej poświacie padającej od okna widziała piegowate czoło  
(przesłonięte przydługimi i niesfornymi kosmykami grzywki a la Leon Kennedy), zarys lewego  
policzka i szczęki (już już pokrywającej się lekkim zarostem), kolejne piegi rozbiegające się  
po skrzydełkach nosa, przymknięte oczy za gęstą firanką rzęs (natura był w tym przypadku  
zdecydowanie zbyt rozrzutna) i lekko rozchylone usta, także ozdobione przynajmniej jedną  
ciemniejszą kropką (w które, jak Bóg miły, miało się ochotę wpić za każdym razem, kiedy się  
je widziało). Litościwie Jensen spał w koszulce i bokserkach, więc przynajmniej nie widziała  
reszty piegowatego ciała, choć czuła jego ciepło, solidność i częściowy ciężar, nie wspominając  
o celtyckim krzyżyku, który właśnie wpijał jej się w ramię, osłonięte jedynie cienkim  
ramiączkiem koszulki. Znowu się poruszając i w odpowiedzi spotykając z pomrukiem protestu  
i ściślejszym przygarnięciem, Marsali pomyślała, że od jutra zaczyna sypiać w grubej flaneli,  
która odseparowałaby ją od tej chodzącej, a chwilowo leżącej, cielesnej pokusy (hm, zamiast  
flanelowej piżamy przydałoby się raczej położyć pomiędzy nich nagi, wyostrzony miecz, choć  
nie wiadomo, czy i to by coś pomogło – bazując na historii Ginewry i Lancelota, niekoniecznie).  
Cholera jasna, wylądowała w łóżku z niedwuznacznie seksownym facetem, z którym, o ile  
nie chciała przyprawić go o nagły paroksyzm bólu, mogła się co najwyżej poprzytulać (nie,  
żeby nie cechował go w tej kwestii pewien, jakże zrozumiały, masochizm). Niestety, Marsali  
nie miała powołania na dominę i na myśl o podobnym powiązaniu przyjemności z bólem,  
wszystko się w niej burzyło.  
Pół żartem, pół serio rozważali radykalną opcję pozbycia się bransoletki razem z dłonią,  
ale okazało się, że Jensen był do niej, nie wiedzieć czemu, bardzo przywiązany, więc pozostało  
im odczekać trzy i pół roku, aż klątwa złej czarownicy (w tym przypadku Sądu Miejskiego w  
Montrealu) przestanie działać i królewicz porzuci postać ropuchy. Poza tym bajki łgały w żywe  
oczy - całowanie tej żaby (o niekoniecznie zielonej skórze, za to przezroczyście zielonych oczach  
i języku niezupełnie tak długim, co cechujący każdą porządną ropuchę, lecz prawdopodobnie  
równie zwinnym) przychodziło jej bez najmniejszego trudu, chociaż, niestety, nie zdejmowało  
uroku. Z drugiej strony Marsali przemknęła przez myśl opcja apelacji i pomocy Jareda, ale po  
pierwsze, wciąż nie miała pojęcia, jakim sposobem Jensen znalazł się na ulicy (przyjmując, że  
pięcioletnich wyroków nie ferowano za drobne przewinienia, wolała nie dowiadywać się, że był  
psychopatą, który wymordował pół dzielnicy, o czy mogłoby świadczyć choćby jego zamiłowanie  
do horrorów… chwila, ona też je uwielbiała), a po drugie myśl o wzywaniu kawalerii pod postacią  
byłego chłopaka, choćby rozstało się z nim w jako takiej przyjaźni (tekst „zostańmy przyjaciółmi”  
był jednym z najgorszych i najbardziej wyświechtanych frazesów, jakie mogły paść przy rozstaniu,  
ale w ich przypadku znalazł pewne zastosowanie), do tego przejmującego się wszystkim i  
wszystkimi, sprawiedliwego do bólu i zaangażowanego w walkę o przywrócenie podstawowych  
praw tym spod nich wyjętym, mimo wszystko nie wydawała jej się odpowiednia. Poza tym, nikt  
nie wnosi apelacji, nie mając do niej jakichkolwiek podstaw (tłumaczenie w rodzaju „Wysoki  
Sądzie, proszę na niego spojrzeć, on jest tak śliczny, że nie mógł zrobić niczego złego”, raczej nie  
znalazłoby uznania w oczach prawa, przy czym mogłoby całkowicie mijać się z prawdą, o czym  
zaświadczała fikcyjna, bo fikcyjna, ale zawsze historia Doriana Gray’a), co ponownie sprowadzało  
Marsali do pytania, na które nie do końca pragnęła poznać odpowiedzi: cóż takiego uczynił ten, z  
którym tak ochoczo, choć nierozważnie dzieliła stół i łoże?  
Tak, tak, rozmyślania o Jensenie (nawet w kontekście niewiadomej a straszliwej zbrodni  
bądź obcowania w sensie biblijnym) były doskonałą wymówką przed wstawaniem ranną porą,  
gdy tymczasem zielonkawe cyferki budzika zmieniały się nieubłaganie, przypominając, że do  
świtu niedaleko, do świąt pozostało ledwo kilka dni, „Cukiernia pod Pierożkiem z Wiśniami” jak  
przeżywała oblężenie, tak przeżywa, a ciastka, ciasteczka i jej wizytówka - rogaliki z wiśniami,  
nie upieką się same. Marsali poruszyła się bardziej zdecydowanie, usiłując wywinąć z objęć  
spoczywającego obok słodkiego ciężaru i chyba popełniła poważny błąd. Jensen ocknął się  
raptownie, rozwierając te swoje nieprawdopodobnie zielone oczy i wlepiając je w nią z dzikim  
przestrachem, jakby w międzyczasie, gdzieś w godzinach od zmierzchu do świtu, zamieniła się  
stugłowego smoka albo zmorę wysysająca siły z niewinnych śpiących. Nie mniej gwałtownie  
odsunął się na skraj łóżka, kłębiąc między nimi zwoje kołdry i mamrocząc protestująco i z  
naciskiem, że do nikogo nie należy. Przy okazji mało nie przyłożył Marsali w oko, wyszarpując  
róg tejże kołdry i wciskając się plecami w półokrągłe, ukształtowane na wzór skrzydeł  
wezgłowie łóżka. Jak Bóg miły, nigdy nie uzurpowała sobie praw do jego zawłaszczenia (jakby  
nie zauważył, czasy niewolnictwa skończyły się dawno temu i naprawdę, ale to naprawdę nie  
zmuszała nikogo do maniakalnego sprzątania), ale wolała go w tym nie upewniać, bo, sądząc  
ze wzroku utkwionego gdzieś w pustce, chyba nie o nią tu chodziło. Przyspieszony oddech  
grzązł mu w gardle (tłumiony siłą woli, jakby nie chciał, by usłyszał go ktoś niepowołany),  
a ręce automatycznie objęły podciągnięte kolana i skulone ramiona, kryjąc twarz i broniąc  
Jensena przed całym światem.  
\- Nie jestem twój, nie jestem wybrany, nie jestem… - powtarzał jak mantrę, a Marsali  
przyszło do głowy, że to i tak lepiej niż „wszystkie wonności Arabii nie zmyją krwi z tej białej  
ręki”, co chyba niechcący wypowiedziała na głos, bo zielonooki przestał mamrotać i spojrzał  
na nią spoza splecionych rąk, wciąż skulony w sobie i oddychający nazbyt szybko, ale powoli  
budzący się z koszmaru i bezwładnych zaprzeczeń, które zamarły mu na ustach.  
\- Co? – spytał niepewnie, przygryzając wargi i nerwowo przegarniając opadające na czoło włosy  
(druga ręka, opasana czerwoną bransoletką jak wykrzyknikiem, wciąż spoczywała obronnym  
gestem na obleczonej w szarą koszulkę piersi) . – Nie, ja tylko… to tylko… miałem zły sen.  
\- Czyli nie prześladuje cię duch Banka? – upewniła się Marsali, zapalając małą, witrażową  
lampkę przy łóżku, by do końca rozproszyć mrok (w sumie nie aż taki mroczny, z uwagi na  
białawe światło padające zza zaśnieżonego okna), a z nim wszelkie nocne lęki. Biorąc pod  
uwagę jej niedawne rozważania o zbrodni i karze, było to pytanie nie całkiem pozbawione  
podtekstu, chociaż niekoniecznie dotyczące postaci z Makbeta.  
\- Jeśli już, to jego żony - odpowiedział bezwiednie Jensen, rozluźniając morderczy uścisk  
wokół ramion, lecz tylko po to, by zacisnąć dłoń na zawieszonym na szyi krzyżyku. – Ta  
kobieta… wciąż mi się śni… śni mi się, że… przepraszam, nie chciałem cię budzić.  
\- Po pierwsze mnie nie obudziłeś, bo i tak, chcąc nie chcąc, wstawałam - powiedziała rzeczowo  
Marsali, starając się nie myśleć, o jakiej kobiecie mówił i dlaczego, na miły Bóg, wciąż mu się  
śniła, a w zamian zastanawiając się, jak go przytulić, by, jeśli jeszcze nie obudził się do końca,  
znów nie próbował przyłożyć jej w oko skrajem kołdry. – Po drugie, jak mawiała moja babka,  
sen mara Bóg wiara, a po trzecie – jednak postanowiła przysunąć się bliżej i ostrożnie dotknąć  
jensenowego ramienia. – Uspokój się, bo twoja bransoletka znowu opacznie to zrozumie…  
\- Człowiek rodzi się wolny, a wszędzie tkwi w kajdanach – wymruczał w odpowiedzi,  
wypuszczając z palców krzyżyk i wyraźnie dochodząc do siebie, o czym świadczyło przywołanie  
Jean Jacquesa Rousseau. Marsali musiała przyznać, że ta jego zdolność do cytatów o każdej  
porze dnia i nocy była zadziwiająca, a nawet nieco przerażająca.  
\- Pewnie nawet na łożu śmierci wyszeptałbyś, że reszta jest milczeniem – podsumowała,  
pomagając mu wyplątać się z własnych objęć i zwojów kołdry, by w zamian opleść go niczym  
dzikie wino (jej nocna koszulka była w adekwatnym, winnym kolorze). Jak dobrze, że jednak  
nie włożyła owej hipotetycznej flanelowej piżamy, pośrodku łóżka nie leżał nagi miecz, a ona  
znała najlepszy sposób na rozproszenie resztek koszmaru (poza tym, jeśli już bransoletka miała  
zwariować, niech przynajmniej robi to z sensem, a oni coś z tego mają).  
\- Wolisz „Przynieś kajdany, o pani, jam więźniem twego serca”? – zapytał z bladym  
uśmiechem Jensen, pozwalając jej na owe godne ośmiornicy sploty i samemu błądząc rękoma  
po zaokrągleniach kobiecych bioder i pośladków, a ustami po wygięciu szyi. Oddech ponownie  
mu przyspieszał, ale zupełnie z innego powodu…  
\- „Zmierzch”, Jens? Naprawdę? – parsknęła Marsali z niedowierzaniem, czując łaskotanie  
nie tylko w okolicach obojczyka. Przypominające drobniutkie wyładowanie elektryczne  
mrowienie ogarniało każdy centymetr skóry, którego dotknął.  
\- Trzeba było nie zostawiać na wierzchu… w końcu to też o wampirach, a wiesz, że mam  
hopla na ich punkcie – zaśmiał się niewyraźnie, na próbę liżąc punkt tuż przy pulsującej na  
szyi żyłce i zaciskając na nim usta.  
\- Ani mi się waż – syknęła, czując zastępujący muśnięcie warg nacisk zębów, a co za tym  
idzie - dreszcz, trudno orzec, pożądania czy strachu. Z ukłuciem przelotnej paniki zastanowiła  
się, czy aby na pewno jego fascynacja horrorami pozostaje jedynie w sferze wyobraźni. Bo  
może właśnie dlatego śni mu się pewna kobieta, zapewne miejscami zakrwawiona, a miejscami  
sino-blada, całkiem i nieodwołalnie nieżywa…  
\- Gryźć czy czytywać „Zmierzch”? – dopytywał się, niepomny na jej zawahanie, posłusznie  
schodząc niżej i zwracając swoje atencje ku wyłaniającej się zza ramiączka bordowej koszulki  
krągłej piersi.  
\- Ani jedno, ani drugie – wyszeptała, uspokojona, choć nie rozluźniona Marsali. O nie,  
rozluźnienie było ostatnią rzeczą, która w tej chwili przychodziła jej do głowy, ale z tego  
napięcia, które właśnie ogarniało każde włókno jej ciała nie zrezygnowałaby za żadne skarby  
świata. Możnaby rzec, było to napięcie wielce pożądane…  
Ciepły i wilgotny język (ani trochę nie przypominający ropuszego) przemykał po pełnych  
piersiach, które słusznie król Salomon nazywał dwojgiem sarniąt, bliźniąt gazeli, pasących się  
między liliami, smakował zagłębienie pomiędzy nimi, na które Pieśń Salomona nie znalazła już  
słów, schodził coraz niżej, w dolinę pępka i wdzięczne wygięcie bioder, by znowu powrócić w  
krainę mlekiem i miodem płynącą. Dłonie przesuwały się po krzywiźnie pleców, niecierpliwie  
odgarniając satynę czerwonej koszulki, czasami sięgając wyżej, by popieścić kark, a czasami  
niżej, by dotknąć delikatnej skóry ud. Marsali roztapiała się pod tym dotykiem jak wosk,  
wyginając i mrucząc nie gorzej od przymilającej się kotki, a jednocześnie samej nie pozostając  
dłużną – jej palce także miały co dotykać, gładzić i pieścić. Przyparty do wezgłowia łóżka  
Jensena bez protestu poddawał się nawałnicy jej dotknięć, nadstawiając co wrażliwsze rejony i  
stając z nią w szranki, jeśli chodzi o pomruki godne szaro-burego dachowca.  
Kochali się niespiesznie i z niemal bolesną powolnością, przedłużając owe słodkie katusze i  
badając nawzajem swoje ciała, jakby chcieli się ich nauczyć na pamięć. Język i usta Marsali okazały  
się równie zwinne i doświadczone co Jensena, zwłaszcza, gdy zawędrowały tam, gdzie najbardziej  
na nie wyczekiwano, wydobywając z mężczyzny dźwięki daleko przekraczające możliwości  
najbardziej buńczucznego kocura. Powstrzymana w ostatniej chwili dziewczyna zaśmiała się  
swawolnie i przesunęła nieco wyżej, przytrzymując się drewnianego zagłówka. Połączyli się  
gładko, głęboko i z niecierpliwym westchnieniem, jego ręce na jej biodrach, jej na jego karku, usta  
złączone, języki splecione, rozgrzana skóra lśniąca w bursztynowym świetle witrażowej lampki.  
Coraz głośniejsze, bardziej mokre pocałunki, coraz szybszy rytm i krew żywiej płynąca z żyłach,  
spłycone oddechy, pełne nie do końca wyrażonych słów i westchnień, pościg za ułudą, która  
okazała się na nie tak złudna, kiedy ogarnęła oboje niemal w tym samym momencie, dodając  
niewidzialnych skrzydeł i na sekundę unosząc ponad zaśnieżony dach mansardy w bledniejące  
świtem (i tak średnio widocznym zza zasłony chmur) grudniowe niebo.  
Kilka sekund uniesienia nie trwało wiecznie, ale pozostawiło ich spełnionych i znacznie  
szczęśliwszych niż po przebudzeniu, mimo że budzik jednoznacznie wskazywał, że Marsali jest  
nieodwołalnie spóźniona z porannymi wypiekami, klienci „Cukierni pod Pierożkiem z Wiśniami”  
staną wobec skandalicznego braku gorących bułeczek, drożdżówek i kołaczy, a przedświąteczny  
kołowrót zacznie się z opóźnieniem. Za to bransoletka Jensena okazała się grzeczna i spolegliwa…  
Śnieg za oknem mieszkania na piętrze cukierni padał jak najęty, zasypując dachy, ulice  
i chodniki Sherbrooke dodatkową puchową kołdrą, zmuszając miejskie piaskarki i pługi do  
nadliczbowych kursów, a właścicieli posesji do wczesnego (o, jakże wczesnego) odśnieżania  
podjazdów. Girlandy, wieńce, śnieżynki i wszelkie inne uliczne ozdoby bożonarodzeniowe  
lśniły pełnym blaskiem, przychodząc w sukurs jego nieskazitelnej bieli oraz latarniom (tym  
stylizowanym oraz tym zupełnie zwyczajnym), pomagając ulec złudzeniu, że Quebec znalazł  
się niespodziewanie w strefie białych nocy. Do świąt pozostał niecały tydzień.  
***  
Taki sam śnieg, dostojny, cichy i wielkopłatkowy, padał także 150 km dalej, za oknami sporego  
kompleksu Hopital Riviere-des-Prairies w Montrealu (zgodnie z oczekiwaniami i supozycjami  
wszystkich horrorów była to imponująca, ponura budowla z czerwonej cegły, o wymyślnym,  
wielospadowym dachu i kutych żelazem rynnach i zwieńczeniach), przykrywając zarówno  
główny budynek szpitala, jak i jego liczne odnogi, skrzydła i przybudówki, w tym pawilon C,  
w którym mieścił się Oddział Przewlekłych Zaburzeń Psychotycznych dla Dorosłych.  
Mając na uwadze melancholijną godzinę przedświtu, Rosie Ackles powinna pozostawać  
pogrążona w błogim, choć niezupełnie naturalnym (a wprost przeciwnie, indukowanym  
farmakologicznie) śnie, lecz zamiast tego siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na łóżku i  
zapamiętale zapełniała szkicownik kolejnymi rysunkami. Włączona przy łóżku malutka  
halogenowa lampka nie przeszkadzała współlokatorce z zaburzeniami maniakalno-depresyjnymi  
(ani tym bardziej pielęgniarkom w dyżurce za rogiem korytarza), szkicownik wyglądał na  
wielokrotnie używany i wymiętoszony, kredki były świecowe (i nie dające się zaostrzyć), a  
rysowana po wielokroć postać nieco bezkształtna, lecz obdarzona imponującymi skrzydłami  
i ogromnymi oczyma o ciemnych, niemal czarnych tęczówkach, podkreślanych wielokrotnym  
pociągnięciem grafitu. Rosie z taką zaciekłością kolorowała skrzydła, że w pewnym momencie  
tępy czubek kredek przebił cienki papier szkicownika i zostawił ciemne punkciki na kolejnych  
kartkach. Nawet tego nie zauważyła, jedynie odgarnęła za ucho pasmo przetykanych siwizną  
rudawych włosów i z mozołem kolorowała dalej, w skupieniu wysuwając czubek języka.  
Rysowanie było jednym z elementów terapii, lecz John McKinnon, jej długoletni lekarz  
prowadzący, prawdopodobnie nie byłby zachwycony faktem, że poświęca na nie pół nocy  
(chociaż sam był poniekąd za to odpowiedzialny - ostatnio wprowadzona asenapina skutkowała  
u Rosie bezsennością), a tym bardziej nie spodobałyby mu się same rysunki, przypominające  
skrzyżowanie baśni braci Grimm z „Krzykiem” Muncha.  
Kredki śmigały po papierze, pozostawiając chaotyczne, barwne smugi (z przewagą czarni,  
granatu i czerwieni), łóżko poskrzypywało cicho lecz nieustannie, na korytarzu rozbrzmiewał  
stukot pielęgniarskich drewniaków i ściszone głosy drugiej zmiany, śnieg o brzasku padał tak  
samo leniwie, jak w nocy, a Rosie Ackles nuciła pod nosem szkocką kołysankę wróżki: I left my  
baby lying tere lying tere, lying tere, when I went to gather blaeberries…


	8. Kiedy dzwoni nieznajomy

W samo południe dzwonek telefonu dopadł Marsali w niezbyt sprzyjającym momencie,  
kiedy to jedną ręką usiłowała domknąć stawiające opór drzwiczki piekarnika, a drugą  
\- przytrzymać zsuwającą się z góry gorącą blachę z ciasteczkami imbirowymi, a czyniła to  
wszystko odziana w grube kuchenne rękawice.  
Jednakże melodyjka z „Ojca chrzestnego” była tak denerwująca, z uporem maniaka przebijając  
633  
się przez kieszonkę fartucha, aż w końcu przechodzący obok Jean-Luc litościwie wyciągnął  
wibrującą komórkę i przytknął ją Marsali do ucha, co nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem, biorąc  
pod uwagę, kto dzwonił. Z drugiej strony, skąd jej mistrz od wymyślnych ciast (dziś osamotniony  
przy blacie kuchennym, bo Rogera rozłożyło fatalne przeziębienie) miał wiedzieć kto to, nie był  
przecież duchem świętym, a na wyświetlacz dyskretnie nie spojrzał.  
\- Martwię się o ciebie – powiedział Jared bez większych wstępów i zagajeń typu „hej, co  
ciebie słychać?”, „dawno się nie widzieliśmy”, czy „wszystko w porządku?”, w istocie dosyć  
zaniepokojonym głosem, brzmiąc odpowiedzialnie, odlegle i na tle czegoś wyjątkowo  
hałaśliwego, na co Marsali momentalnie najeżyła się jak kot broniący własnego terytorium.  
\- O, jak miło – skwitowała, stając nieruchomo niczym żona Lota, z ręką wciąż przytrzymującą  
gorący brzeg blaszki (promieniujący ciepłem nawet przez gruby materiał kuchennej rękawicy) i  
przyciskając ucho do telefonu dzierżonego przez Jean-Luca, który w tym samym czasie zezował  
na wyświetlacz (jego dyskrecja w międzyczasie gdzieś się ulotniła), a jednocześnie tęsknym  
okiem spoglądał ponad jej ramieniem na pozostawiony samemu sobie zaczyn drożdżowy, który  
zaczynał wypływać z miski. – Po dwóch miesiącach zaniemówienia? A czemuż to zawdzięczam  
tę troskę, pomijając znany fakt, że uwielbiasz zamartwiać się o wszystko i wszystkich? Czyżby  
dlatego, że zbliżają się święta i postanowiłeś przemówić ludzkim głosem?  
Po drugiej stronie słuchawki Jared westchnął tak potężnie, aż dziwne było, że podmuch  
nie doleciał z Montrealu do Sherbrooke. Niemniej przebił szum w tle, który świadczył o tym,  
że albo dzwonił z kancelarii adwokackiej, nawiedzonej przez oszukaną przez menadżera  
drużynę hokejową w pełnym składzie albo prosto z poczekalni na lotnisku w godzinach  
przedświątecznego szczytu. Oczyma wyobraźni Marsali widziała kłębiący się za jego plecami  
hipotetyczny tłum (w tle załapał się Shakin Stevens z „Merry Christmas everyone”, chyba że  
była to inna melodyjka świąteczna, skutecznie zniekształcona pogłosem telefonu) oraz pionową  
zmarszczkę wyraźnie rysującą się pomiędzy brwiami trzymającego ów telefon mężczyzny.  
Panie i panowie, oto mina troskliwego misia numer cztery.  
\- Słyszałem o Jensenie – wypalił troskliwy miś tonem jawnie świadczącym o przyłapaniu  
dziecka, a w tym przypadku Marsali, na podkradaniu ciasteczek ze słoika, ubarwionym niemal  
niedostrzegalną nutką zazdrości. Ha, ha, znalazł się pies ogrodnika.  
\- O jejku jej – mruknęła niezbyt przejęta, a nawet nadmiernie beztroska (co zapewne było  
skutkiem porannego naładowania akumulatorów), chociaż pozostawało pytanie, skąd Jared  
miał tak aktualne i wstrząsające wieści, bo, jako żywo, ona go o tym nie informowała. – A jakiż  
ptaszek ci to wyśpiewał?  
634  
\- Mhm, Jean-Luc? - padła niezbyt pewna odpowiedź, odrobinę zagłuszona głosem z tła, usilnie  
powiadamiającym o zaginięciu dziecka (aż strach było pomyśleć, że jeśli ów chłopiec niedługo  
się nie odnajdzie, ktoś może wpaść na pomysł nakręcenia „Kevina samego w Montrealu”).  
Widząc uśmieszek winowajcy tuż przed własnym nosem, Marsali zazgrzytała zębami i  
gwałtownie porzuciła blachę (która niestety nie zsunęła się z piekarnika i nie przedzwoniła  
gadatliwemu cukiernikowi w ucho), gniewnie ściągnęła rękawice kuchenne i przejęła własną  
komórkę, tak mocno przyciskając ją do ucha, że poczuła ukłucie zatyczki od kolczyka,  
wbijającej jej się w małżowinę.  
\- Macie aż takie ścisłe kontakty? – spytała nad wyraz złośliwie, machając na Jean-Luca, by  
najlepiej zszedł jej z oczu i uciekał gdzie pieprz rośnie, ewentualnie na drugi koniec Sherbrooke, na  
przykład do doków przy Ile Marie, gdzie mógłby zamustrować się na statek płynący do owej krainy  
pieprzem rosnącej, a w ostateczności, by zajął się ciastem drożdżowym na rolady, bo drożdże aż  
kipią z gotowości. – Zawsze miał na ciebie ochotę, ale nie wiedziałam, że z wzajemnością…  
\- Nie zbaczaj z tematu - prychnął Jared, ciągle dosyć skutecznie zagłuszany przez gwar  
w tle, już ewidentnie brzmiący jak zorganizowany chaos lotniskowych odpraw, przylotów i  
odlotów (naprawdę nie mógł zadzwonić z jakiegoś spokojniejszego miejsca na Ziemi?). – Co  
ty wyprawiasz? Nie pomyślałaś, czym to może grozić? Na litość boską, dlaczego zrobiłaś coś  
tak nieodpowiedzialnego i konfundującego, wplątując się w niesłychanie…  
\- Z braku seksu – odpaliła, przerywając mu w pół zatroskanej wypowiedzi i czując, że jej  
stan irytacji sięga górnych pułapów stanów średnich. Jaredowy ton najwyższego przejęcia  
powiązanego ze słusznym oburzeniem nie należał do jej ulubionych.  
Jean-Luc niemal zastrzygł uszami i ostentacyjnie podszedł bliżej, sięgając ponad jej głową  
po słoiczek ze skórką pomarańczową, który był mu teraz zaraz niezbędnie potrzebny (chociaż  
dopiero co zaczynił ciasto), a Jeannete wpadła z kolejnym zamówieniem na szarlotkę z lodami  
i bitą śmietaną, więc, by uniknąć zarówno podsłuchiwania, jak i wydawania ciasta, Marsali  
zaczęła wycofywać się do bocznego korytarzyka i drzwi prowadzących na klatkę schodową.  
Rozmowy o seksie z osobistym wyjętym spod prawa (i sam seks) zdawały się niezwykle  
atrakcyjne, ale niekoniecznie w obecności pozostałych pracowników „Cukierni pod Pierożkiem  
z Wiśniami”, którzy i tak mieli na ten temat wyrobione zdanie, pozytywne (Jean-Luc), lub  
wprost przeciwnie (Jeanette).  
\- Marsali… - westchnął z rezygnacją Jared po drugiej stronie słuchawki i nietrudno było  
się domyślić, jaki wyraz przybrała właśnie jego twarz (a był niedoścignionym mistrzem we  
wzgardliwym wydęciu warg, uniesieniu brwi i zmarszczeniu czoła, a przy wszystkich tych  
635  
odcieniach urażenia, niewątpliwie uroczy). Ze zgiełku za jego plecami ponownie wybił się  
Shakin Stevens, zawiadamiając, że tej nocy szykuje się imprezka, a on znajdzie sobie dziewczynę  
i pocałuję ją pod jemiołą. Cóż, powodzenia…  
\- Jakoś musiałam poradzić sobie z wyładowaniem frustracji seksualnej, nieprawdaż? –  
dobiła go Marsali, poprawiając ułożenia telefonu przy uchu i uśmiechając się kącikiem ust,  
choć wiedziała, że jej rozmówca tego nie zobaczy. - Najpierw mnie rozbestwiłeś, a potem  
zostawiłeś samotną w wielkim łożu. Ponad trzy miesiące temu, tak dla przypomnienia…  
Chwila ciszy po drugiej stronie oznaczała, że zatruta strzała dosięgnęła celu. Marsali  
wykorzystała ją, by wyjść z zaplecza kuchni i starannie zamknąć za sobą drzwi (regały z zapasami  
były o wiele cichsze i mniej wścibskie niż Jean-Luc, ale i tak miała wrażenie, że ten ostatni  
kryje się miedzy półkami z mąka, cukrem i puszkami wszelkiego asortymentu, wyciągając  
szyję jak żuraw i starając się usłyszeć choćby słowo z tej, jakże interesującej rozmowy). W  
zamian, na staroświeckiej klatce schodowej, pomalowanej na neutralny, piaskowy kolor, z  
witrażowymi kinkietami i wypolerowanymi, dębowymi schodami oraz giętymi poręczami  
(chwilowo owiniętymi podwójną, złoto-zieloną girlandą i kolorowymi lampkami) było  
chłodnawo, a przez niedomknięte drzwi na podwórze zawiewało lodowatym zimnem (w  
szparze nad podłogą zdążyła pojawić się warstewka śniegu). Jean-Luc albo Arktyka, wybór  
należy do ciebie, skonstatowała Marsali, drżąc w cienkiej bluzce i niewiele grubszej spódnicy.  
\- Jared? – spytała półgłosem, bo hałas po drugiej stronie telefonu obejmował wszystko,  
tylko nie głos rozmówcy. – Jesteś tam, czy zemdlałeś z wrażenia?  
\- Potrzeba więcej, żebym zemdlał – zauważył zgodnie z prawdą jej były, choć nie brzmiał  
zbyt pewnie. – Wiem, że nie powinienem… nie mam prawa… wcale nie chodzi mi o to, że nie  
możesz… tylko…  
\- Tylko co?  
Kolejne westchnienie godne astmatyka bezskutecznie poszukującego inhalatora, który  
zaginął gdzieś w czeluściach kieszeni, spuentowane przenikliwym dźwiękiem dzwoneczków  
w tle (ani chybi „Santa Claus is coming to town”) i Marsali nagle zatęskniła za tym jaredowym  
zamartwianiem się, plątaniem w zeznaniach (zdecydowanie nie przystającym przyszłemu  
adwokatowi), napadami niepewności na zmianę z przypływami zbytniej pewności siebie,  
umiejętnością wsłuchiwania w innych (zwanej przez niektórych empatią) i chęcią pomocy  
wszystkiemu co żyje, że nie wspominając o zmieniających kolor, brązowo-zielonych oczach,  
szerokich kościach policzkowych, dołkach pojawiających się przy każdym uśmiechu oraz  
pieprzykach rozsianych po całej twarzy i tym, że był od niej o wiele, wiele większy. Chwileczkę,  
636  
czy ona właśnie rozmyślała o Jaredzie, rozmawiając o Jensenie? Czy aby wszystko z nią w  
porządku? Kobieto, weź się w garść, to, co było, już nie wróci…  
\- Marsali, ty i sponsoring? – spytał w końcu Jared, nie do końca z wyrzutem, ale pewnego  
rodzaju zaskoczeniem. Podobne zaskoczenie ujawnił odczłowieczony głos z lotniskowego tła,  
zawiadamiający o powiększającym się opóźnieniu lotu z Nowego Jorku (i dlaczego się tak dziwił?  
To przecież ponad 600 kilometrów). – Myślałem, że w tym jednym jesteśmy… byliśmy zgodni.  
\- O ja niedobra - mruknęła automatycznie dziewczyna, usiłując zepchnąć w kąt wspomnienia  
czy niewczesne uczucia i zamaskować je sarkazmem. - Martwisz się o moje morale?  
Zadrżała, składając to na karb zimna płynącego zza drzwi na podjazd i przewiewności  
służbowego stroju kelnerki, ale mimo wszystko, czując się dosyć nieswojo. Bezwiednie spojrzała  
w górę schodów ku własnemu mieszkaniu. Nie można powiedzieć, że kwestia „sponsorowania”  
jej nie gryzła, ale płynące z niej korzyści znacznie przeważały straty i dylematy natury moralnej,  
czyż nie? Poza tym do niczego Jensena nie zmuszała… prawda?  
\- Martwię się, że popełniasz największe głupstwo w życiu – na nowo zdenerwował się  
Jared, tak dociskając komórkę, że przez chwilę zamiast gwaru z lotniska słyszała tylko jego  
przyspieszony oddech. – Odbiło ci jak tej dziewczynie z Północy, Południa, tej, jak jej tam  
było, siostrze Patricka Swayze, co tak się przejęła walką z niewolnictwem, że wyszła za mąż za  
jednego ze zbiegów, bodajże Jake’a, choć brakowało mu wszystkich zębów.  
\- Z tego co zauważyłam, Jensenowi niczego nie brakuje – zauważyła uprzejmie Marsali,  
wbrew woli nieco rozbawiona tą wizją. Tak, Jensen raczej tego i owego miał w nadmiarze, na  
przykład piegów.  
– Z wierzchu może nie, ale w środku musi być nieźle poprzestawiany – kontynuował  
krucjatę Jared, przekrzykując opóźniające się loty, powracającego do domu na święta Chrisa  
Reę i reklamę Sturbucksa. – Chociaż coś o nim wiesz?  
\- Mhm, tak… – zgodziła się z rozmarzeniem, czym prędzej porzucając dawne wspomnienia  
na rzecz tych najnowszych, pikantnych, gorących i pachnących goździkowo-cynamonową  
przyprawą do piernika. - Ma piękne, zielone oczy, jeszcze piękniejsze usta, niezłe ciało,  
podpasowujące do mojego poczucie humoru i cytat na każdą okazję. I potrafi odstawić po  
sobie talerz do zlewu – ba, nawet go umyje.  
\- A wiesz, że zabił swoją dziewczynę? Morderstwo ze szczególnym okrucieństwem – wypalił  
Jared z największego działa, jakie potrafił znaleźć, chyba niespecjalnie zachwycony tymi  
pochwałami z ust zazwyczaj powściągliwej panny Macrea.  
Marsali poczuła, że gorąco uderza jej na twarz. Nie wiedziała, czy to szok, wściekłość,  
637  
czy krótkie acz treściwe załamanie nerwowe, ale war rozlał się po całym ciele, wpełzając pod  
łódkowy dekolt białej bluzki. Miała wrażenie, że zaczerwieniły jej się nawet cebulki włosów.  
Z impetem usiadła na najniższym stopniu wypolerowanych, dębowych schodów i zacisnęła  
palce na telefonie, aż zbielały jej półksiężyce pod paznokciami. Wygrała wściekłość.  
\- Jak śmiałeś – wysyczała niczym rozżarzony do czerwoności czajnik. – Ktoś cię prosił o  
prywatne dochodzenie, Marlowie od siedmiu boleści?  
\- Pomyślałem, że powinnaś wiedzieć, a Jensen to rzadkie imię – powiedział obronnie,  
jakoś dziwnie cichnącym głosem. Raczej nie chodziło o zanik zasięgu, bo głosy z tła słychać  
było całkiem wyraźnie. Samolot do Seattle wciąż miał dwudziestominutowe opóźnienie, a  
lotniskowe KFC zniżkę na hawajskiego twistera.  
\- A Jared zacznie być synonimem wścibstwa i nadgorliwości – warknęła Marsali, nawet nie  
siląc się na uprzejmość. Dębowe schody okazały się wyjątkowo niewygodnym siedziskiem,  
wpijając się w pośladki, jakby zrobiono je z kamienia, było jej zimno i gorąco jednocześnie,  
jakby brało ją jakieś wyjątkowo paskudne choróbsko, a do tego, miała nieprzepartą ochotę  
zerwać z poręczy tandetne girlandy i porwać je na strzępy. Krótki, ale gwałtowny atak szału  
dobrze by jej zrobił…  
\- Martwi…  
\- Jak jeszcze raz powiesz, że się martwiłeś, przyłożę ci na odległość – zagroziła, rozluźniając  
uścisk na telefonie i stwierdzając, że myśl o krótkim, kontrolowanym ataku szału przestaje  
być tak atrakcyjna, a pierwsze uderzenie adrenaliny opada, ustępując miejsca jej zwykłemu  
szkockiemu pragmatyzmowi i chłodniejszym kalkulacjom. Przecież wiedziała, że ludzie  
nie trafiają na ulicę za niewinność, prawda? Właśnie dlatego ani razu nie spytała Jensena o  
przeszłość… i do licha, potrafi sobie z tym poradzić!  
\- Proszę cię, posłuchaj… – Jared także stonował, zdając sobie sprawę, że Marsali zdołała  
przyswoić sobie owe hiobowe wieści, choć nie wiedziała jeszcze wszystkiego. To prawda,  
martwił się o nią, ale zaczynał żałować, że pchany irracjonalnym impulsem, przeprowadził  
aż tak dogłębny research i że nie powstrzymał się przed telefonem przed samymi świętami, i  
że dzwonił prosto z lotniska, gdzie kłębiły się tłumy, głośniki ryczały pełną parą, a padający w  
wielkich ilościach śnieg i tak groził całkowitym paraliżem ruchu lotniczego, więc nie wiadomo  
było, czy wyleci do Vancouver, i że mógł zadzwonić wcześniej, zupełnie w innej sprawie, i że  
tęsknił za rogalikami z powidłami śliwkowymi, ciastem czekoladowym, cafe latte, „Cukiernią  
pod Pierożkiem z Wiśniami” i jej właścicielką, i że poniekąd był idiotą, a aplikatura w  
mieszczącej się w montrealskiej Stock Exchange Tower firmie prawniczej „Fasken Martineau”,  
638  
choć prestiżowa i osiągnięta wieloma nieprzespanymi nocami i ciężką pracą, nie była warta  
rozstania z panną Macrea.  
Tymczasem Marsali, nieświadoma galopady jego myśli, przygryzła wargi, ponownie  
spoglądając w górę schodów i zastanawiając się, czy chce usłyszeć coś więcej o „Zabójstwie  
przy Rue Morgue”, czy wprost przeciwnie, wolałaby zamknąć się jak muszla perłopławu i  
zastosować zasadę trzech mądrych japońskich małpek: nie widzę, nie słyszę, nie mówię.  
\- Mów, czego się dowiedziałeś – powiedziała wreszcie z westchnieniem, nie do końca  
przekonana, a Jared posłusznie zaczął mówić dalej, nieświadomie przechodząc na styl  
reporterski: - To sprawa sprzed półtora roku. Miejsce zbrodni: Montreal, loft przy Rue  
Saint-Katherine. Oskarżony: Jensen Ackles, uznany fotograf. Ofiara: Maggie Travis, lat 27,  
marszandka w jednej z galerii sztuki, identyfikacja zwłok na podstawie karty dentystycznej.  
\- Bo? – bezwiednie zainteresowała się Marsali, unosząc brwi w dodatkowym, niemym  
zapytaniu. Dlaczego, na miły Bóg była im potrzebna karta dentystyczna? Spalił ją? Przejechał  
walcem drogowym? Zastosował teksańską masakrę piłą mechaniczną?  
\- Bo była rozszarpana na kawałki – mruknął Jared, co zabrzmiało dosyć absurdalnie,  
zwłaszcza w obliczu Jingle bells, kolejnej świątecznej piosenki, która rozśpiewała się po jego  
stronie słuchawki. Rzeczywiście, to ci zabawa…  
\- I on tak własnoręcznie rozszarpał ją na kawałki? – spytała z rosnącym zastanowieniem  
siedząca na twardych i zimnych schodach miłośniczka horrorów, która miała nieprzeparte  
przekonanie, że nie jest to wcale takie łatwe. Jej umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach, jakoś  
dziwacznie i odruchowo ustawiając ją w pozycji obrońcy z urzędu. Może dlatego, że trudno  
było jej wyobrazić sobie Jensena z piłą w ręku, ze złowrogim śmiechem rozkawałkującego  
ofiarę w bryzgach krwi i kości. Chyba, że cierpiał na rozdwojenie jaźni i jeszcze nie poznała  
jego drugiego ja…  
\- Z tym był pewien problem, bo do dziś nie znaleziono narzędzia zbrodni – przyznał Jared z  
pewnego rodzaju wahaniem, którego usilnie starał się nie okazać. – W całym domu brakowało  
jakiejkolwiek piły, siekiery, tasaka, czy nawet porządnego noża, co przysporzyło prokuraturze  
sporo problemów i w efekcie rozprawa oparła się na poszlakach, ale wyrok był jednomyślny.  
W końcu oskarżony znalazł się na miejscu zbrodni tuż po oznaczonym czasie zgonu denatki,  
bez alibi, za to cały we krwi i nie całkiem kontaktujący.  
\- Mhm, bo na przykład ty, znajdując mnie w kawałkach, byłbyś jak najbardziej kontaktujący  
– zauważyła sarkastycznie Marsali. – Rozumiem, że nie przyznał się do winy? I żadnego  
jednorękiego bandyty w tle?  
639  
\- Nie i nie – Jared zawahał się jeszcze wyraźniej, dopuszczając do głosu zapowiedź odprawy  
opóźnionego lotu do Vancouver oraz powtarzanej z naciskiem promocji hawajskiego twistera  
w Kentucky Fried Chicken. – To nie „Ścigany”. Za to w zeznaniach twojego… podopiecznego  
pojawiła się tajemnicza kobieta. Gorzej, że uskrzydlona. Biorąc pod uwagę, że jego matka od  
lat przebywa w Hopital Riviere-des-Prairies, adwokat starał się o niepoczytalność, ale widać  
klient był ciut za poczytalny… nie licząc zamiłowania do baśni.  
\- Faktycznie, na niezrównoważonego nie wygląda – zgodziła się Marsali, jednocześnie  
przypominając sobie nie tak odległy poranek i koszmar, z którego przebudził się Jensen. – Za  
to śni mu się pewna tajemnicza kobieta i to niekoniecznie w przyjemnych okolicznościach. Kto  
wie, może w jego zeznaniach tkwiło ziarno prawdy…  
\- Żartujesz? – spytał retorycznie Jared, najwyraźniej kierując się w stronę strefy odpraw, bo  
szum po drugiej stronie słuchawki zaczął zmieniać się jak w kalejdoskopie. – Czy starasz się  
zapomnieć, że mieszkasz pod jednym dachem z psychopatą?  
\- Mieszkałam już z o mało co prawnikiem, niewielka różnica – prychnęła dziewczyna,  
poprawiając się na wciąż niewygodnym siedzisku i odsuwając zawijas owiniętej wokół poręczy  
bożonarodzeniowej girlandy, który załaskotał ją w policzek. – Poza tym krzywdy mi nie zrobi.  
Nawet gdyby chciał, bransoletka mu na to nie pozwoli.  
Nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru dodawać, że chipowa bransoletka Jensena działała z  
niesamowitym poślizgiem i niekoniecznie można było jej zaufać. W końcu, gdyby chciał ją  
zamordować, a nawet pokroić, rozkawałkować i zapeklować, miał ku temu już wiele okazji, a  
jakoś nie skorzystał. Z drugiej strony, u niej w domu, jak i na miejscu zbrodni w Montrealu,  
także nie było na podorędziu piły, ani tasaka.  
\- Nie pozbędziesz się go? – rezygnacja w głosie Jareda sięgnęła zenitu, podobnie jak natężenie  
hałasu w tle. Stał chyba w kolejce do odprawy, bo ktoś obok awanturował o odszkodowanie za  
opóźnienie, jakieś dziecko domagało się batonika, inne płakało, a kobiecy głos dopytywał się o  
możliwość przebudowania biletu. Lotniskowa Sodoma i Gomora.  
\- Nie – oświadczyła spokojnie Marsali, nadal walcząca z okręconą lampkami girlandą,  
postanawiając, że pozwoli sobie na całkowite zaślepienie i choćby się paliło i waliło, nie  
dopuści do siebie myśli o jensenowym morderstwie ze szczególnym okrucieństwem. Ma takie  
widzimisie. Syndrom sztokholmski. A nie, do tego musiałby ją najpierw porwać, uwięzić i  
przeprowadzić pranie mózgu. W takim razie, cierpi na dobrowolny mechanizm wyparcia.  
\- Jeśli tak się o mnie martwisz, mój rycerzu na białym koniu, uruchom swój prawniczy szósty  
zmysł i spróbuj dowiedzieć się czegoś, co świadczyłoby o niewinności Jensena – dorzuciła  
640  
zachęcająco. - Nie wiem, może przesłuchaj wróżki z najbliżej okolicy.  
\- Zwariowałaś? – spytał słabo Jared, czekając cierpliwie, aż nadejdzie jego kolej na odprawę  
(na co zbyt szybko się nie zapowiadało, bo inni, w tym kobieta z dwójką dzieci i mężczyzna,  
któremu jak nic groziła apopleksja od awanturowania się, wydawali się bardziej bezwzględni  
w dążeniu do tego samego celu). „Jingle bells” powtarzane trzeci raz pod rząd (choć w innym  
wykonaniu) także nie nastrajało go optymistyczniej.  
\- Może trochę – przyznała melancholijnie, powoli mając dosyć siedzenia na schodach i  
zimna nawiewającego od strony drzwi wejściowych. - Chcesz mi pomóc, czy nie?  
\- Niekoniecznie w ten sposób – wyrwało mu się prawdomównie. – Poza tym, właśnie lecę  
do Vancouver… chyba.  
\- To po świętach… - Marsali przerwała i dodała spontanicznie. - Albo poczekaj, jesteś już  
umówiony? Może, nim wpadniesz w objęcia swojej entuzjastycznej rodziny, zajrzysz do Sherbrooke?  
Przebukuj bilet i przyjedź, co? Poznasz Jensena i być może wyrobisz sobie o nim inne zdanie.  
\- Zamiast lecieć do rodziców, mam wpaść do ciebie? – upewnił się Jared ze słyszalnym  
niedowierzaniem. - Poznać twojego podopiecznego?  
\- Przecież nie gryzie – burknęła. - I tak, przyjedź choćby dziś wieczorem. Nie tylko po to, by  
spotkać Kubę Rozpruwacza, ale przede wszystkim - mnie. Trochę się za tobą stęskniłam, wiesz?  
\- Nie nadążam…  
\- Jared, wiesz przecież, że nie cierpię gadać przez telefon, fobię taką mam – przypomniała  
z irytacją Marsali, zaczynając bać się własnego pomysłu i wyobrażając sobie nadchodzącą  
konfrontację tych dwóch, ale z uporem brnąc w to dalej i zastanawiając się, czym najlepiej  
skusić swojego byłego. – Przyjedziesz? Upiekę ciasto czekoladowe.  
\- To cios poniżej pasa – jęknął Jared zgodnie z jej oczekiwaniami, pokonany za pierwszym  
podejściem. Czekoladowy szach-mat, proszę państwa.  
\- Z polewą karmelową i migdałami – dorzuciła zachęcająco, uśmiechając się leciutko na  
wspomnienie jego możliwości w pochłanianiu nieprawdopodobnych ilości jedzenia, z ciastem,  
a przede wszystkim ciastem czekoladowym na czele.  
\- Nienawidzę cię.  
\- Pewnie dlatego, że się o mnie martwisz. To do zobaczenia - Marsali wyłączyła telefon i  
przez dłuższą chwilę siedziała na schodach, zbierając siły, by wykonać kolejny ruch.  
W kuchni Jean-Luc zapewne wykańczał rolady drożdżowe i zabierał się do biszkoptu  
na bożonarodzeniowe „polana” z kremem (chyba, że tkwił tuż za drzwiami na klatkę  
schodową, z uchem przytkniętym do szklanki, a szklanką do tychże drzwi), w cukierni  
641  
Jeanette z Sophie dwoiły się i troiły, na pewno potrzebując pomocy, a na nią czekała blacha  
z ciasteczkami imbirowymi, keksy piekące się w niedomykającym się piekarniku i pieczenie  
ciasta czekoladowego z migdałami, a w perspektywie - spotkanie z Jaredem… oraz poważna  
rozmowa z Jensenem. Nic dziwnego, że marzyła, by posiedzieć na zimnym, twardym stopniu  
jeszcze przez chwilę. Dodajmy, dłuższą.  
Whuppity Stoorie  
Mała szkocka wioska Kittlerumpit leżała nad brzegiem rzeki, otoczona lasami. Pewna dobra  
gospodyni z Kittlerumpit dobrze znała, co to zgryzota i żal - jej leniwy mąż okazał się do tego  
niewiernym łajdakiem, który pewnego ranka wyszedł na targ i nigdy więcej nie wrócił, zostawiając  
ją z dzieckiem biedną jak mysz kościelna. Sąsiadom było jej żal, ale nikt nie kwapił się z pomocą.  
Nie może być gorzej, pomyślała, ale pewnego dnia, gdy rankiem wstała do zwierząt, okazało się,  
że jej jedyna świnia, karmicielka rodziny, zachorowała. Dobra gospodyni usiadła na kamieniu  
i zapłakała niebogłosy. Nagle zobaczyła kobietę idącą brzegiem rzeki - była ubrana na zielono,  
miała kaptur z czarnego aksamitu, wysoki czarny kapelusz i laskę. Stara kobieta podeszła do dobrej  
gospodyni z Kittlerumpit, która wstała, otarła łzy i przywitała nieznajomą słowami o dobrym  
dniu, choć był to najbardziej nieszczęśliwy dzień w jej życiu. „Wiem, że ci ciężko” powiedziała  
stara kobieta „Mąż cię zostawił, a świnia, jedyna żywicielka rodziny, zdycha”, po czym dodała  
„Mogę pomóc twojej świni, ale co dostanę w zamian?”. „Niczego nie mam” odparła bezradnie  
dobra gospodyni „Ale oddam ci wszystko, co zechcesz, jeśli jej pomożesz”. „A zatem umowa stoi!”  
wykrzyknęła stara kobieta, splunęła na dłoń i dobiła targu z dobrą żoną, a potem natarła świnię  
olejkiem i wyszeptała nad nią jakieś tajemnicze słowa, a ta wstała i zaczęła zajadać z koryta.  
Dobra żona była szczęśliwa i zawołała: „Dotrzymałaś swojego słowa, więc czas, bym ja dotrzymała  
swojego. Nie mam za wiele, ale oddam ci wszystko, o co poprosisz”. Stara kobieta uśmiechnęła się  
niepokojącym uśmiechem i wskazała na chłopca, którego tamta trzymała przypasanego w chuście  
na piersi, mówiąc: „Wezmę tego syna. Oto moja cena.” Dobra gospodyni pobladła jak skrzydło  
łabędzia i mocniej przytuliła dziecko do piersi, błagając: „Nie, proszę, zmiłuj się, tylko nie moje  
dziecko!”. Zrozumiała, że stara kobieta była wróżką i to złą wróżką. Prosiła i błagała, ale tamta  
pozostała niewzruszona. „Na nic twoje płacze i lamenty, nie dbam o nie. Wrócę po niego za trzy  
dni i zabiorę ze sobą” oznajmiła. „Chyba, że zgadniesz jak mam na imię, a będziesz mogła go  
zatrzymać.”Z tymi słowami odwróciła się i zniknęła w mgnieniu oka.  
Co miała począć biedna dobra gospodyni z Kittlerumpit? Jak wydobyć się z matni, w którą  
642  
popadła? Niewiele spała w nocy, a rankiem wybrała się z synkiem do lasu, by przewietrzyć głowę  
i nacieszyć się wspólnym spacerem. Las szumiał kojąco i niósł jej ukojenie w rozpaczy, aż dotarła  
do kamiennego kręgu, zarośniętego mchem i paprocią, przez który płynął bystry strumień.  
Usłyszała dziwny śpiew i stukot kołowrotka. Ostrożnie ułożyła śpiące dziecko w kępie paproci  
i podeszła bliżej, wyglądając zza wielkiego głazu. Nad brzegiem strumienia siedziała ubrana  
na zielono kobieta, przędła i w kółko śpiewała kilka wersów: „Dobra gospodyni nie zgadnie na  
mur, że na imię mam Whuppity Stoorie”. Dobra gospodyni niemal zaklaskała w ręce z radości  
i uradowana wróciła do domu z synkiem w objęciach. Postanowiła dać złej wróżce nauczkę i  
kiedy po trzech dniach usiadła na kamieniu nad brzegiem rzeki, gdzie się umówiły, płakała i  
lamentowała, jakby nie mogła pogodzić się z utratą dziecka. W wyznaczonym dniu stara kobieta  
zjawiła się przed nią, wykrzywiając usta w złym uśmiechu. „Przyszłam po twojego syna. Oddaj  
mi go”. „Błagam” powiedziała dobra gospodyni, padając na kolana „Oszczędź moje dziecko. Weź  
w zamian świnię”. „Myślisz, że fatygowałabym się po kawałek wieprzowiny?” rozzłościła się zła  
wróżka. „W takim razie weź w zamian mnie” poprosiła, ale tamta zaśmiała się z kpiną: „Ciebie?  
Jesteś tylko kobietą. Co bym z tego miała? Jesteś brzydka, masz twarz jak stare skrzypce, i taki sam  
skrzeczący głos!” Dobra gospodyni pomyślała, że zła wróżka obraziła ją po raz ostatni. Wstała z  
kolan, wyprostowała się i zawołała: „Może jestem tylko sobą, może i nie wygram z tobą, ale wiem  
na mur, że na imię masz Whuppity Stoorie”. Stara kobieta krzyknęła przeraźliwie i uniosła się na  
piędź w górę, a potem opadła z hukiem na ziemię. Jej twarz zmieniła się, a ona skurczyła się w  
sobie i uciekła wzdłuż brzegu rzeki, jakby paliło jej się pod stopami, a dobra gospodyni podniosła  
synka w górę, śmiejąc się i płacząc jednocześnie. Wróciła do domu, kołysząc dziecko w ramionach  
i śpiewając: I left my baby lying tere lying tere, lying tere, when I went to gather blaeberries…  
Opowieść o Whuppity Stoorie  
Zamknięta późno wieczorową porą „Cukiernia pod Pierożkiem z Wiśniami” polśniewała  
tajemniczym blaskiem płynącym od podświetlanej cukierniczej lady (za którą ostały się jedynie  
ozdobnie owinięte w cynfolię keksy, pierniki i różnorakie, kolorowe jak barwne szkiełka  
pierniki, jako że wszystkie ciasta kremowe, ciężkawe i mniej trwałe sprzedały się prawie  
że do ostatniego, lub w ostateczności powędrowały do chłodni na zapleczu), mrugającego  
światełka ekspresu do kawy (którym towarzyszył cichutki, ale miły dla ucha bulgot) oraz  
jednej jedynej lampy z tykwy zapalonej nad wysepką stolika na sali i rzucającej różnobarwne  
refleksy na czerwono-czarną kratę obrusa, wypolerowany brąz podłogi i świąteczne stroiki  
z czegoś wyjątkowo zielonego i kłującego (zapewne ostrokrzewu), z celnie powbijanymi w  
643  
644  
małe jabłka goździkami i smukłymi czerwonymi świeczkami. Od strony ozdobionej niemalże  
pustymi koszami i paterami okiennej witryny mżyły drobne światełka choinkowe, spoza  
których przezierała oswojona miejska ciemność oświetlonej latarniami ulicy i biel śniegu, a  
to zalegającego chodniki, drzewa i nieliczne zaparkowane na Rue Queen samochody (w tym  
granatowego forda focusa c-max, który przyjechał Jared), a to wciąż sypiącego z zachmurzonego  
nieba ruchem jednostajnym, niespiesznym i nie rokującym rychłego zakończenia.  
Wnętrze cukierni pogrążone było w tajemniczym, niemal bajkowym półmroku, upodobniając  
się do wszystkich zamkniętych sal restauracyjnych, które nocą wydają się zupełnie inne niż za dnia -  
opuszczone, a jednak oczekujące, z pustawymi półkami, polśniewaniem na butelkach i wszystkich  
przedmiotach o obłych krawędziach, z krzesłami ustawionymi na blatach do góry nogami, z  
przetartą do nadmiernego połysku podłogą i z drobinkami kurzu, którym niewiadomym sposobem  
zawsze wirują w powietrzu, z częścią sprzętów przesłoniętych pokrowcami i przypominających  
przycupnięte w kącie zwierzątka, z reminiscencją rozmów i szeptów, które toczyły się przy stolikach,  
ze wspomnieniem zapachów, które nad tymi stolikami zawisły oraz z obietnicami nadchodzących  
poranków, gdy przybytek kulinarny na nowo otworzy swoje podwoje.  
Jeśli już jesteśmy przy zapachach, w „Cukierni pod Pierożkiem z Wiśniami” chwilowo  
pachniało mocną kawą (mieszanką Lavazza Crema e Aroma, chociaż Marsali osobiście wolała  
MK Cafe Expresso), korzenną przyprawą do ciast, połączonymi siłami czekolady i karmelu oraz  
lekko irytującą nutą cytrynowego płynu do podłóg Ajax i mokrym kaszmirem z jaredowego  
płaszcza, przerzuconego przez wygiętą poręcz krzesła. Niemal wyczuwalny był również zapach  
ozonu – przedburzowego napięcia, które wyraźnie wisiało w powietrzu i zalegało pomiędzy  
usadowioną przy stoliku trójką ludzi jak nieuchronnie nadchodzące elektrowyładowania.  
Nuta kakao i karmelu była wspomnieniem po czekoladowym cieście z migdałami, które  
Marsali, zgodnie z obietnicą, upiekła i niemal w całości oddała we władanie swego byłego.  
Co prawda, po niecałych piętnastu minutach od podania na stół zostały z niego niemal  
same okruszki (doskonałe do wykorzystania przez Jasia i Małgosię, gdyby ktoś zachciał ich  
wyprowadzić głęboko w las), jednak, chociaż poziom cukru w organizmie pochłaniającego  
go kawałek po kawałku Jareda wzrósł znacznie, co powinno zaprocentować podniesieniem  
nastroju, jedyne, co się w nim podnosiło, to ciśnienie.  
Na jego usprawiedliwienie można było dodać, że miał za sobą lotniskowy obłęd, który skończył  
się odwołaniem lotu do Vancouver i przebukowaniem biletu oraz ponad dwie godziny jazdy do  
Sherbrooke w gęsto padającym i śmiało zahaczającym o coś w rodzaju zadymki śniegu. Jakby  
tego było mało, uciśniona dziewica, na ratunek której ruszył, wcale nie wyglądała na uciśnioną, a  
645  
wprost przeciwnie – mimo zmęczenia przedświątecznym kołowrotem i apokaliptycznym ruchem  
w cukierni (o którym sama wspominała), wyglądała kwitnąco (włosy jeszcze bardziej miodowe,  
oczy intensywniej szaroniebieskie z brązowymi cętkami, nosek odrobinę bardziej zadarty, a biała  
bluzka i czarna spódnica wprost nieprzyzwoicie opinające kobiece kształty), broń Boże nie jak  
ofiara makiawelicznej manipulacji, ktoś wykorzystywany, ani - z drugiej strony – jak ktoś, kto  
wykorzystuje innych z pieśnią (koniecznie świąteczną) na ustach. Niełatwo było to przyznać, ale  
wyglądała na o wiele szczęśliwszą, niż kiedy widział ją po raz ostatni i to pomimo wszystkich  
rewelacji, ostrzeżeń i wykrzykników, które jej zafundował przez telefon. Widocznie przejęła się  
nimi w mniejszym stopniu, niż powinna, albo jej osobisty wyjęty spod prawa miał o wiele większy  
dar przekonywania co do własnej niewinności. Właśnie – jej osobisty wyjęty spod prawa…  
Teoretycznie Jared wiedział, czego się wizualnie spodziewać (jako że widział zdjęcia Jensena  
w B&W Magazine i w aktach sprawy), ale teoria jakoś nie chciała współgrać mu z praktyką. Jako  
mężczyzna heteroseksualny i niezachwiany we własnej orientacji nie powinien zwracać uwagi na  
urodę drugiego faceta, ale w tym przypadku, do jasnej cholery, się nie dało. Ten miał zbyt duże oczy,  
zbyt długie rzęsy, zbyt pełne usta i zbyt wiele piegów hojnie rozsianych po całej twarzy (na upartego  
piegi nie wszystkim się podobają, co powinno nieco ratować sytuację, ale w tym momencie jakoś  
nie ratowało). Jared z marszu poczuł się zbity z tropu i jakby zazdrosny, chociaż i jemu natura nie  
poskąpiła symetrycznych rysów twarzy, zielono-brązowych oczu o niespodziewanie migdałowym  
wykroju i włosów barwy świeżo rozłupanych kasztanów, które miewały tendencje do opadania na  
czoło, zachodzenia na policzki i wicia się na karku, zapewne z tego powodu, że sięgały już ramion  
(co zazwyczaj kończyło się na reprymendach płynących z ust jego zwierzchników z „Fasken  
Martineau”). Przynajmniej Jensen był o wiele drobniejszy od niego (co przy ponad 190 cm wzrostu  
nie było niczym niezwykłym) i mniej rozrośnięty w barach (na dzień dobry Marsali, nieco złośliwie,  
spytała, ile czasu spędził ostatnio w siłowni i czy kawałek czekoladowego ciasta nie zaburzy mu  
wzmacnianego proteinami metabolizmu). Jednak była to niewielka pociecha…  
Uderzony jak obuchem wyglądem Jensena, przyszły pan mecenas nie wiedział nawet, co  
myśleć o jego psyche – wiedział tylko, że tamten wydaje się wyciszony i małomówny, co niestety  
niczego nie dowodziło – mógł być zarówno arogancki i zadufany w sobie, jak i zwyczajnie  
nieśmiały. Z kolei, jeśli chodzi o drugą z opcji, onieśmielenie i trzymanie się na dystans mogło  
wynikać z jego statusu – nosząc na ręku czerwoną bransoletkę, nikt nie mógł sobie pozwolić na  
nadmierną żywiołowość ani pewność siebie. W każdym razie na mordercę nie wyglądał, ale Jared  
miał już pewne niewesołe doświadczenia z własnego poletka sądowego, które skutecznie wybiły  
mu z głowy ocenianie o winie i niewinności na podstawie wyglądu i zapewnień oskarżonych.  
646  
Na dwoje babka wróżyła, jakby to powiedziała Marsali, cytując Gillian Macrea.  
Abstrahując od zmęczenia po dłuższej jeździe w śnieżycy (i horrorze przeżytym na  
lotnisku w Montrealu), potencjalnej winie lub nie winie Jensena oraz niezręczności sytuacji,  
w której poproszono go, by pomógł nowemu chłopakowi byłej dziewczyny (chłopakowi?  
podopiecznemu raczej, jeśli już bawimy się w sponsoring), zdenerwowanie Jareda potęgował  
fakt, że po pierwsze zjadł już niemal całe ciasto, po drugie relacja Marsali z osobistym wyjętym  
spod prawa (chociaż oszczędnym w gestach i słowie) zdawała się tak familiarna, że z zazdrości  
skręcało go w środku w skomplikowany precel, a po trzecie i wcale nie najmniej ważne, Jensen  
miał na sobie jego własny, popielaty sweter z rozciągniętym golfem i powyciąganymi rękawami  
(które jednak musiał dwukrotnie podwinąć, żeby mu się nie plątały wokół nadgarstków, co  
Jared odnotował z odrobiną satysfakcji). Więc choć ten drugi był powściągliwy, skulony w sobie  
i niemal się nie odzywał (przynajmniej na początku rozmowy), przeważnie wbijając wzrok w  
krawędź stolika albo w dzbanek z kawą (lub dla odmiany, w talerzyk z rozpuszczającym się  
ciastem), Jareda aż kusiło, by wyprowadzić go z równowagi.  
Łyknął gorącej kawy z ozdobionego świątecznymi choineczkami i bałwankami kubka,  
obrzucił Marsali przeciągłym spojrzeniem pod tytułem „I co ja robię tu” i zagryzł ostatnim  
kawałkiem ociekającego czekoladą ciasta z taką pasją, jakby karmel osobiście go obraził, a  
migdały knuły przeciw niemu zdradziecki spisek.  
\- Dlaczego, do ciężkiej cholery, nie wynająłeś lepszego adwokata? – burknął, rzucając  
Jensenowi spojrzenie z ukosa i odkładając łyżeczkę na talerzyk, aż szczęknęło, a brzeg talerzyka  
uległ nadkruszeniu.  
\- Bo ty jeszcze nie pracowałeś w zawodzie – odpowiedziała za pytanego Marsali, unosząc brwi  
nad tym pokazem irytacji, ale uspokajając się przez dolanie sobie mleka do kawy i posłodzenie jej  
nieprawdopodobną ilością cukru w postaci trzech łyżeczek. Ton był kpiący, ale w głębi czaił się  
pomruk rozzłoszczonej kotki - jeszcze chwila i to nie Jensena Jared wyprowadzi z równowagi. – Swoją  
drogą, teraz też jeszcze nie do końca… chyba, że już skończyłeś aplikaturę i się nie pochwaliłeś. I, z  
łaski swojej, nie rozbijaj mi rodowej porcelany, bo następnym razem podam ci ciasto na tekturce.  
\- Kończę na wiosnę – wymamrotał Jared, posłusznie poprawiając ułożenie łyżeczki na  
talerzyku, jakby to mogło cokolwiek zmienić (szczerba na brzegu jak była, tak została). – Co  
nie znaczy, że nie mogę występować z pozycji obrońcy z sądu. Gorszy niż ten twój bym nie  
był… skąd ty go w ogóle wytrzasnąłeś?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – wymamrotał Jensen obronnie, prawie niezauważalnie wzruszając  
ramionami i z uporem maniaka wpatrując się w paterę z okruchami ciasta, solidnie wymazaną  
647  
czekoladową posypką (jego własny kawałek ciasta na porcelanowym talerzyku pozostawał  
nietknięty i spływał karmelem). – Chyba Trevor mi go podesłał, bo reprezentował go wcześniej  
na rozprawie o alimenty… a może to był znajomy Maggie z galerii.  
\- Adwokat od rozwodów albo znajomy ofiary, którą teoretycznie zamordowałeś? _ prychnął  
Jared, z dezaprobatą potrząsając głową, aż kolorowe refleksy z tykwianej lampy prześlizgnęły  
się po jego szerokiej twarzy, ginąc w nawale wzburzonych włosów. – Gratuluję wyboru. Z tego,  
co czytałem, nie byłeś biedny jak mysz kościelna i mogłeś pozwolić sobie na kogoś lepszego.  
\- Hm – mruknęła do siebie Marsali, wpatrując się w niego odrobinę z boku, z coraz bardziej  
zafrasowaną miną. Nie poznawała Jareda i chyba nie ściągałaby go w tym wydaniu, gdyby wiedziała,  
że włączy mu się tryb zazdrości, irytacji i ogólnego wyzłośliwiania. Poza tym nie poznawała go  
wizualnie – nie, w porządku, to nie to, że zmienił się na obliczu (wciąż miał dołeczki i ową zatroskaną  
zmarszczkę między brwiami) ani w posturze (jak mawiał jego polski dziadek – chłopak śląski, w  
barach szeroki, w tyłku wąski), ale zamiast odwiecznego t-shirtu, bluzy i wysłużonych dżinsów  
był ubrany jak spod igły Armaniego – bladofioletowa koszula, dopasowana, o odcień ciemniejsza  
marynarka, krawat (chwała Panu, już poluźniony), obcisłe spodnie, podkreślające niebotyczną  
długość nóg i zegarek na ręku, tak lśniący nowością i precyzją, że nie założyłaby się, że to nie Rolex.  
I kaszmirowy płaszcz, schnący na oparciu krzesła. Przy nim Jensen wyglądał jak miłośnik secondhandu,  
a strach się bać, jakby wyglądał miesiąc wcześniej. Jared… obrastał w prawnicze piórka.  
Marsali wydęła wargi i raz jeszcze zamieszała łyżeczką w filiżance (bo zamiast ozdobionych  
świątecznymi motywami kubków, wybrała malutką, fikuśną filiżaneczkę z cieniutkiej  
porcelany, bardziej pasującą na przyjęcie u Szalonego Kapelusznika, aniżeli do „Cukierni  
pod Pierożkiem z Wiśniami”, ale będącą pamiątką pod babce), jakby chciała osiągnąć jeszcze  
wyższy poziom cukru w cukrze.  
\- Chyba tak. Może. Nigdy dotąd nie potrzebowałem adwokata, więc nie miałem wprawy – w  
słowa Jensena wkradła się odrobina sarkazmu. Migdał z rozpuszczającej się polewy na nieruszonym  
kawałku ciasta spłynął dostojnie na oprószony kakao talerzyk, odprowadzany tęsknym spojrzeniem  
Jareda (albowiem nie był to jego talerzyk, ani kawałek ciasta). – Teraz byłbym znacznie roztropniejszy.  
Niestety, wtedy… w zasadzie niewiele pamiętam z tamtego czasu, tak jakby…  
\- Niech zgadnę, w szoku byłeś – mruknął z powątpiewaniem Jared, bardziej poluźniając  
węzeł krawata w bladoliliowe paski, już i tak zwisającego smętnie tuż pod rozpiętym guzikiem  
koszuli (a jakże, także bladofioletowym). Pod bacznym i ciut potępiającym spojrzeniem Marsali  
robiło mu się za ciepło. A może była to wina kawy, gorącej jak płynny asfalt, o podobnej do  
asfaltu gęstości i barwie, której właśnie hojnie dolewał sobie do kubka z gromadką bałwanków  
648  
wokół krawędzi. Sam zaczynał się czuć jak ten bałwanek. Że w ogóle tutaj przyjeżdżał…  
\- Bo ty to byś nie był – odmruknęła Marsali, stukając łyżeczką o brzeg filiżanki. – Wcale.  
\- Nie wiem, w czym byłem, czy też nie byłem – odparł niepewnie Jensen, nieszczęśliwy,  
niechętny tej rozmowie i marzący o tym, by zerwać się z miejsca i uciec, dokąd go nogi poniosą,  
ewentualnie schować pod stół i spod niego nie wychynać (stolik był jednak przymały, a nogi Jareda  
zajmowały większość miejsca pod blatem). – Po prostu niewiele z tego wszystkiego pamiętam.  
Wystarczyło mu, że miał za sobą najeżoną półsłówkami i raczej burzliwą scysję z Marsali  
(która jednak, trzeba przyznać, nie upierała się przy wizji jensenowego rozdwojenia jaźni,  
kończącego się krwawymi jatkami i z zaskakującą łatwością przyjęła tezę o jego niewinności,  
choć na wzmiankę o tajemniczej kobiecie ze skrzydłami w roli nemezis spojrzała na niego  
wzrokiem wołającym o kaftan bezpieczeństwa). Później niemal przymusiła go do spotkania z  
Jaredem, a chociaż niegdyś oddałby wszystko, by znaleźć kogoś, kto ująłby się za nim i pomógł  
z wniesieniem apelacji, odwołania czy czegokolwiek, co możnaby wnieść przed oblicze sądu,  
wcale nie był przekonany, że tym kimś okaże się były chłopak Marsali, który od początku  
mierzył go dziwnym spojrzeniem i zapewne najchętniej wystawiłby z powrotem za próg  
cukierni, gdyby to miało przywrócić mu łaski jej właścicielki.  
\- Wygodnie – zauważył nieprzejednany Jared, Marsali prychnęła znad zielonej filiżanki w złote  
gwiazdki, nad którą się znęcała za pomocą łyżeczki, a Jensen uniósł głowę i po raz pierwszy spojrzał  
mu prosto w oczy. Opanowanie opanowaniem, przemożna chęć ucieczki i schowania się w skorupie  
swoją drogą, ale rozdrażnienie tamtego zaczynało mu się udzielać. Może nie powinien się wychylać, a  
siedzieć cicho jak mysz pod miotłą i w pokorze przyjmować wszystkie przytyki, drwiny i oskarżenia,  
tak jak przyjmował je przez ostanie półtora roku, ale azyl, jaki znalazł u Marsali, przywrócił mu  
odrobinę poczucia własnej wartości, może i złudnej, ale gdzieś tam egzystującej.  
\- Nie za bardzo – odpowiedział powoli, czując, jak szczęki same mu się zaciskają, a zdradziecka  
czerwień obleka twarz i szyję. - Bo kiedy się ocknąłem, byłem już na ulicy. Bez domu, pracy,  
pieniędzy i kogokolwiek, kto chciałby mnie znać. Ze wspomnieniem zakrwawionej Maggie, sądu  
przypominającego Rewolucję Francuską i całej tej pogardy, niechęci, a w najlepszym wypadku  
obojętności. Oraz dawnych znajomych, którzy teraz na mój widok spluwali, lub przechodzili na  
drugą stronę ulicy. Naprawdę uważasz, że zasłaniam się niepamięcią dla własnej wygody?  
Jared wyglądał na zmieszanego i zbitego z tropu. W zasadzie możnaby rzec, że skląsł w sobie  
jak przekłuty balonik, jakby uzmysłowił sobie, że cała jego irytacja jest zbędna i nie na miejscu,  
a traktując Jensena tak, a nie inaczej, zachowuje się małostkowo i niczym pies ogrodnika, który  
samemu nie zje, a drugiemu nie da. Zerknął na Marsali, na Jensena, na talerz z okruchami po  
649  
cieście i znowu na Jensena, wpatrującego się w niego z pewnym wyzwaniem w zielonych oczach.  
\- Nie – skapitulował. - Przepraszam. Postaram się zapanować nad sobą. Trochę mnie nosi,  
bo ja... bo Marsali, bo ty…  
\- Bo ty, bo my, bo oni – zgodziła się Marsali, z ulgą przyjmując ową zmianę frontu i  
postanawiając wyjaśnić całą sytuację raz a dobrze. – Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, Łośku, ale  
pogódź się z tym smutnym faktem, że poprosiłam cię o pomoc jako przyjaciela – nie jesteśmy  
już ze sobą, nie chcę do ciebie wrócić, nie popadłam w obłęd, ani w związek bdsm, Jensen nie jest  
mordercą i naprawdę sporo już przeszedł, a ty kochasz naprawiać wszelkie niesprawiedliwości  
tego świata, więc przestań się dąsać i uruchom swoje pokłady empatii i zrozumienia. Zgoda?  
\- Zgoda – wymamrotał Jared, kwitnąc rumieńcem, może nie dziewiczym, ale nie  
mniej uroczym (w tym momencie obaj mężczyźni jej życia płonęli rumieńcem, jeden ze  
zdenerwowania, drugi ze zmieszania – jak słodko). – Ale, nie wiem czy wiesz, podobno  
przyjaźń między mężczyzną a kobietą bez podtekstów seksualnych nie jest możliwa.  
\- To je sobie miej – parsknęła Marsali, podnosząc się z krzesła i klepiąc go poufale po  
ramieniu – Mnie to nie przeszkadza... widzę, że wciąż brakuje ci czegoś słodkiego, więc doniosę  
angielskiego keksu, żebyś mógł przełknąć tą gorzką pigułkę… - I dorzuciła na odchodnym: -  
Jensen, zjedz w końcu swój kawałek, nie prowokuj pana mecenasa…  
Jared odprowadził ją wzrokiem w kierunku kuchni kryjącej się za wahadłowymi drzwiami  
i bladym świetle halogenów (wyglądało na to, że właścicielka cukierni potrafi się poruszać po  
swoich włościach nawet po omacku), po czym przeniósł go z powrotem na rywala, nerwowo  
bawiącego się czerwoną bransoletką na nadgarstku i ciągle nie zabierającego za kawałek ciasta  
czekoladowego, który rozpływał się na talerzyku w nieforemny kopczyk. Krwisty rumień zdążył  
już spełznąć mu z twarzy, ustępując miejsca bladości, tym wyraźniej uwidaczniającej chmarę  
piegów i cienie pod oczyma – mimo niemal miesiąca spędzonego na wikcie i opierunku Marsali  
Jensen wciąż zbył zbyt szczupły i wymizerowany, jakby nie potrafił nadrobić miesięcy spędzonych  
na ulicy. Zapewne niedawne obustronne zapalenie płuc także miało tutaj coś do powiedzenia.  
\- A co z rodziną? Przyjaciółmi? – spytał go półgłosem Jared, starając się zdusić w sobie  
uprzedzenia, a dopuścić do głosu zwykłe dla siebie, życzliwe zainteresowanie. - Mimo  
napiętnowania przez wyroki sądu ludzie często pomagają swoim – wiem, bo działam w  
Stowarzyszeniu „Iniuria fit aut vi aut fraude”.  
\- Niesprawiedliwość dzieje się siłą? – upewnił się Jensen i na widok wyrazu twarzy eks  
chłopaka Marsali niemal się uśmiechnął. – No co? Nie tylko prawnicy znają łacinę, fotografom  
także się to zdarza. Zwłaszcza tym, którym ktoś bardzo dobitnie wytłumaczy, że „Nullum  
650  
crimen sine poena”, nie ma zbrodni bez kary.  
\- W twoim przypadku to raczej „Ubi non est culpa, ibi non est delictum” – przyznał ostrożnie Jared,  
samemu zaczynając przekonywać się do tej myśli. – To jak było z twoją rodziną i przyjaciółmi?  
Jensen westchnął, odwracając wzrok. Trudno mu było o tym mówić, tym bardziej, że  
pierwszym, o czym pomyślał, to tych kilkanaście dni spędzonych u Trevora, którego kiedyś  
uważał za przyjaciela. To nie były dobre wspomnienia, a już na pewno nie takie, którymi  
chciałby się podzielić z Jaredem.  
\- Mama pewnie nawet nie zauważyła, że zniknąłem – powiedział w końcu głosem starannie  
wypranym z wszelkiej emocji, pilnie wpatrując się w kant stolika, jakby chciał siłą woli  
wyprasować zagniecenia na obrusie. - A co do znajomych – wśród przyjaciół psy zająca zjadły,  
prawda? W zawodzie byłem wolnym strzelcem, więc żaden pracodawca się za mną nie ujął,  
agent na swoje szczęście zdążył ze mnie skasować, nim zablokowali mi konto, a serdeczni  
przyjaciele okazali się tylko przygodnymi znajomymi, którzy odwrócili wzrok szybciej, nim  
zdążyłem upaść, by przypadkiem nie musieć podawać mi ręki. A może się bali, że im ją  
odrąbię… tą hipotetyczną piłą tarczową, którą pociąłem Meg, oczywiście.  
\- A właśnie – przerwał mu Jared, podążając za ostatnią myślą i tym samym spychając na  
bok niepokojące pytanie, kto zechciałby pomóc jemu samemu, gdyby znalazł się w adekwatnej  
sytuacji? Czy rodzice by się od niego odwrócili? Siostra? Brat? Bo na kolegów ze studiów i  
firmy, radośnie biorących udział w wyścigu szczurów, raczej nie miałby co liczyć. – Co było  
narzędziem zbrodni? I co się z nim stało?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Jensen. – Wierz mi lub nie, ja go nie używałem.  
\- Byłeś cały we krwi – przypomniał Jared, któremu detale sprawy z przestudiowanych akt,  
chcąc nie chcąc, utkwiły w pamięci. W końcu nie zawsze koronerzy znajdują rozbryzgi krwi  
nawet na suficie…  
\- Byłem – zgodził się Jensen, z wysiłkiem usiłując wymazać z pamięci kolejne wspomnienie. Dla  
innych był to jedynie opis sprawy, dla niego – niepojęty i krwawy koszmar, z którego do tej pory do  
końca się nie wybudził. Na samo przypomnienie sklejonych krwią, niegdyś kasztanowych, a w tym  
momencie szkarłatnych włosów Maggie i jej nieruchomej twarzy (nietkniętej w masakrze, ale obficie  
zroszonej kroplami krwi), serce zaczynało bić mu w piersi w przyspieszonym tempie, a w gardle  
rosła klucha nie do przełknięcia. Przy takich wspominkach ciasto na talerzyku przed nim pozostanie  
nietknięte po wiek wieków. Dobrze chociaż, że nie było z truskawkami ani wiśniami…  
\- To kto zabił twoją dziewczynę? – drążył Jared, chyba świadom targających tamtym  
wspomnień, ale nadal nie potrafiąc zapanować nad własnym ego, które pchało mu na usta  
651  
drobne złośliwości. - Jason z Piątku 13-go? Skórzana Twarz z Teksańskiej Masakry Piłą  
Mechaniczną? Czy owa tajemnicza kobieta ze skrzydłami z twoich zeznań?  
\- W mieszkaniu prócz nas nikogo nie było, a drzwi i okna były zamknięte… - zaczął  
niepewnie Jensen, unikając bezpośredniej odpowiedzi, wciąż pochłonięty wspomnieniami i  
walką z żołądkiem podchodzącym do gardła na widok niewinnego kawałka czekoladowego  
ciasta. – Nikt nie mógł… nie mógł…  
\- Nie kończ, niech zgadnę, klasyczna zagadka morderstwa w zamkniętym pokoju? – upewnił  
się Jared ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, nie negując podobnej możliwości, ale jednocześnie  
myśląc sobie melancholijnie, że morderstwo dokonane przez kogoś, kto potrafi przeniknąć  
przez zamknięte drzwi i okna, nieco komplikuje linię obrony.  
\- Morderstwo przy Rue Morgue – zgodził się Jensen, z wdzięcznością sięgając po  
literackie wzorce (aczkolwiek u Poe’go rozwiązanie sprawy w ostateczności nie nosiło cech  
nadprzyrodzonych i nie wiązało się z obecnością uskrzydlonej Erynii). - Wpuszczając policję,  
musiałem odblokować zamki.  
\- A nie mogłeś się wcześniej umyć? – wyrwało się Jaredowi.  
\- Tak, bo to na pewno nie byłoby podejrzane… - ostudził go Jensen, zatrzaskując pokrywę  
wspomnień niczym wieko od trumny. - Wyobraź sobie, jakby to Marsali…  
\- Przymknij się – nie powstrzymał się Jared.  
Przy stoliku zaległa dłuższa cisza. Jensen skulił się w sobie, Jaredowi zrobiło się głupio, a  
za oknem, po Rue Queen przejechał zbłąkany samochód, piszcząc oponami po wyślizganym  
śniegu i ginąc za zasłoną zawieji, która zawirowała i tym odważniej zajrzała w witrynę cukierni.  
Ekspres do kawy za ladą zaszumiał intensywniej i pstryknął wyłącznikiem, wobec czego światło  
ażurowej lampy zamrugało znacząco, a lampki choinkowe wokół framugi okna rozbłysły  
jaśniej i barwniej. W międzyczasie krzątająca się na zapleczu kuchni Marsali włączyła radio, z  
którego dobiegał przyciszony głos Michaela Bubble, swingującego wszystko i wszędzie, w tym  
momencie okołoświątecznie i nieadekwatnie radośnie.  
\- Znowu wracamy do meritum? – spytał wreszcie Jensen, mierząc Jareda spokojnym  
spojrzeniem niespokojnie zielonych oczu. – Aż tak bardzo ci przeszkadza, że sobie kogoś  
znalazła? Tak w ogóle, czy przede wszystkim dlatego?  
Uniósł rękę z bransoletką, jaskrawą czerwienią odcinającą się od nadgarstka i podwiniętego  
mankietu popielatego swetra. Nosił ją od niemal dwa lata, a wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić  
do chłodu, gładkości i ciężaru zchipowanego plastiku. Czasami miał wrażenie, że bransoletka  
przyrosła mu do skóry i splotła się z końcówkami nerwów (co, biorąc pod uwagę wysyłane  
652  
przez nią impulsy elektryczne, nie było znowu takie dalekie od prawdy).  
\- Wiesz, że nie mamy takich samym praw – dorzucił z krzywym uśmiechem. – Gdybyś  
zechciał zawalczyć…. byłoby to jak walka Dawida z Goliatem.  
\- W Biblii Dawid wygrał – przypomniał mu z nie mniej krzywym uśmiechem Jared,  
niespokojnie poprawiając się na krześle, ozdobnie wygiętym i miłym dla oka, ale niezbyt  
dostosowanym do jego rozmiarów. – I nie wiem, czy dlatego, że jesteś… sam wiesz kim, czy to  
zwykła zazdrość, ten potwór zielonooki, co pożerając ofiarę, sam z niej szydzi. Decyzja Marsali  
to jedno, ale nie wiem, czy nie jesteś z nią tylko po to, by z powrotem nie wylądować na ulicy.  
Ruchem podbródka wskazał okno, za którym płatki śniegu wirowały jak szalone,  
przyciskane do szyb podmuchami wiatru. Musiało być przynajmniej kilka stopni poniżej  
zera, bo w załomie okiennicy, prócz kopczyka śniegu zaczynał tworzyć się lodowy pióropusz  
o niepokojąco kobiecych kształtach. I chociaż lampki choinkowe na wystawie i stylizowane  
latarnie na Rue Queen robiły co mogły, by przywołać na myśl bajkowy obraz zaśnieżonej  
ulicy, wyobraźnia podsuwała przede wszystkim andersenowską „Dziewczynkę z zapałkami”,  
która nie kończyła się zbyt szczęśliwie. Gdzieś tam, w zaułkach, dokach i pod mostami ludzie  
szukali choćby złudnego schronienia i odrobiny ciepła…  
\- Myślałem, że ją znasz… - zaczął Jensen, odwracając oczy od losu, których chwilowo  
zostawił za sobą.  
\- Ją znam, ciebie nie – wszedł mu w słowo Jared.  
\- Myślałem, że znasz ją na tyle, by wiedzieć, że warto z nią być z wielu innych powodów  
– uściślił Jensen. – Jest uparta, pragmatyczna i zwariowana, zabawna i seksowna, słodka jak jej  
ciasta, choć czasami jak czekolada deserowa i po prostu ma dobre serce, może nawet za dobre.  
\- Za chwilę nad głową zaświeci mi się aureola – prychnęła Marsali, wybierając ten moment,  
by wychylić się zza szerokich pleców Jareda z paterą wypełnioną pokrojonym keksem i  
drobnymi pierniczkami w zielonym i czerwonym lukrze, których widok kojarzył się Jensenowi  
zdecydowanie jednoznacznie. Niekoniecznie z pieczeniem. – Chociaż, nie powiem, cudnie się  
tego słucha… zabawna i seksowna, słyszysz, Łosiaczku?  
Mrugnęła do swojego osobistego wyjętego spod prawa, stawiając talerz na stoliku, wprost  
na poprzednim (i nie przejmując się, że od spodu umaże go czekoladą i karmelem).  
\- Nagram cię i będę sobie puszczać w chwilach zwątpienia…  
\- Matka Teresa od bezdomnych - zauważył zgryźliwie Jared.  
\- Don Matteo od spraw kryminalnych – odparowała. - Przynajmniej masz sposobność, by  
wykorzystać te swoje zapędy detektywistyczne. I jeszcze mocniej zaangażować się w kwestię  
653  
wyjętych spod prawa… bo wciąż się angażujesz, prawda? Nie to, że wbiłeś się w marynarkę od  
Versaciego i przestałeś się przejmować.  
\- Nie, panno Macrea, nie przestałem – westchnął Jared, mimowolnie wygładzając rękaw  
marynarki i strzepując z niej niewidoczny pyłek. – Ściślej mówiąc to Armani – coś w rodzaju  
mojej lśniącej rycerskiej zbroji. A „Iniuria” wniosła już kilkadziesiąt odwołań do sądu, podczas  
gdy nasz projekt poprawek ustawy „Hammurabianej” lada chwila powinien trafić do Izby  
Zgromadzeń. Za to ty, jak widzę, zaangażowałaś się bardziej… dogłębnie.  
Jensen omal nie zakrztusił się piernikową gwiazdką z lukrem i kolorową posypką, po którą  
właśnie sięgał (a która bardziej przemówiła mu do apetytu, aniżeli rozpuszczone i zmarnowane  
ciasto czekoladowe). Dogłębnie?  
\- Chodzi ci o wystawianie koszy z wypiekami, czy wspieranie twojego Stowarzyszenia? – spytała  
niewinnie Marsali, zastanawiając się, czy w tej chwili Jensen ma równie nieprzyzwoite skojarzenia co  
ona i czy powinna rzucić się do stosowania zabiegu Heimlicha, czy przeczekać, aż się wykaszle.  
\- Chodzi o biblijne nakazy, by spragnionego napoić, głodnego nakarmić, a biednego  
przyodziać – odpowiedział melancholijnie Jared, wskazując na pokasłującego Jensena (albo  
jedno z dwojga, próbując nałożyć sobie na talerzyk kawałek wyładowanego bakaliami keksu).  
– Niekoniecznie w mój sweter. I tak jest dla niego za duży…  
Jensen poczerwieniał jak piwonia, choć przestał kaszleć i w popłochu cofnął rękę znad  
stołu, podciągając podwinięty rękaw powyżej łokcia. Zupełnie zapomniał, że większa część  
jego garderoby pochodzi w spadku po Jaredzie, a uwielbiał te rozciągnięte, puchate swetrzyska,  
pamiętając w kościach uliczny chłód zimowych dni i nocy. Jednak nic dziwnego, że Jared  
spoglądał na niego podejrzliwie, w końcu przejął po nim nie tylko bluzy…  
\- Albowiem po godzinach gram w „Autostradzie do nieba” – prychnęła Marsali, uspokojona  
w kwestii ewentualnego zadławienia się na śmierć swego podopiecznego, samej zasiadając do  
stolika, dolewając sobie letniej kawy z dzbanka i rozglądając za mlekiem, którego już nie było.  
Podebrała następnego pierniczka z mazajem z białego lukru na wierzchu. Hm, teraz jej także  
ciasto piernikowe kojarzyło się tylko z jednym… zerknęła z ukosa na Jensena i uśmiechnęła  
porozumiewawczo. – Anioła, który pomaga ludziom. Za pomocą drożdżówek. Oraz cudzych  
swetrów. A może to „Dotyk anioła”?  
\- Biorąc pod uwagę opowieść Jensena, raczej Archiwum X – poprawił ją Jared, decydując  
się na podwójny kawałek keksu i zabierając za jedzenie, co zaowocowało mówieniem z  
pełnymi ustami, ale nie zaszkodziło na sarkazm, znowu dobijający się do głosu. – Och, nic nie  
pamiętam. Och, prócz tajemniczej kobiety ze skrzydłami. Jak rany…  
654  
\- Jared, przestań z tymi docinkami, bo zamiast kina familijnego wyjdzie z tego opera  
mydlana – ostudziła go Marsali. - Oto Rodrigez dowiedział się od podstępnego Alonsa, że  
Miranda zdradza go z seksownym Juanem, lecz pragnienie zemsty stłumiło w nim wspomnienie  
upojnych chwil spędzonych z nadobną Esmeraldą na przyjęciu w hacjendzie don Estebana.  
Przyjęcie ma nadzieję skończyć się w odcinku 1065, kiedy to okaże się, czy Juan odpowie na  
zaczepki Rodrigueza i czy Esmeralda wyjdzie ze śpiączki.  
\- Jaka znowu Esmeralda? – zdenerwował się Jared, głosem tłumionym przez angielski keks  
z niesamowitą ilością bakalii, wyciągając ze streszczenia odcinka nieistniejącej telenoweli  
właściwe wnioski. – Przecież nie było żadnej Esmeraldy…  
\- A w Dzwonniku z Notre-Dame? – spytał bezradnie Jensen, nie potrafiąc oprzeć się skojarzeniu.  
Przerobienie ich sytuacji na scenę rodem z podrzędnej opery mydlanej trochę nim wstrząsnęło.  
\- Ale była twoja praca, Jared – westchnęła Marsali, ignorując manię jensenowych nawiązań  
i wyraz skrzywdzonej niewinności na twarzy byłego. – I kuszący don Esteban, a ściślej mówiąc  
Charles Martineau z „Fasken Martineau”, ponad 100-letniej firmy prawniczej z tą swoją  
wspaniałą siedzibą w montrealskiej Stock Exchange Tower. Z nimi nie wygrałam.  
\- Niech ci będzie – wymruczał Jared przez wypełniające wnętrze keksu skórkę  
pomarańczową, daktyle i rodzynki. - Notabene, Fasken Martineau chlubi się kolekcją dzieł  
sztuki i grafik artystów z Quebecu. Ma też fotogramy Jensena z Dzielnicy Łacińskiej, więc tym  
łatwiej skojarzyłem jego nazwisko.  
\- Ha, w takim razie może daliby mu zniżkę? – prychnęła Marsali, odrobinę zawstydzona,  
że do tej pory nie widziała żadnej z prac Jensena, nie licząc niewyraźnego, wytartego zdjęcia  
dziewczyny, które zazwyczaj nosił przy sobie. Czy była na nim Maggie?  
Jensen nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto liczy na zniżkę firmy prawniczej ani przejmuje się faktem,  
że trafił do panteonu docenionych przez kolekcjonerów artystów Quebecu. Na rozprawie i przez  
ostatnie lata jakoś nikogo to nie obchodziło, prawda? I chociaż brakowało mu spoglądania na  
świat przez obiektyw aparatu, jego solidnego ciężaru w ręku, łowienia odpowiedniego ujęcia i  
najlepszego światła, godzin spędzanych w pracowni fotograficznej i mieszanki ekscytacji i  
niepokoju, kiedy nowe zdjęcie ukazywało się jego oczom, wszystkie te tęskne odczucia blakły w  
pamięci jak stare, sepiowe fotografie. Czy jeszcze kiedyś będzie mógł swobodnie włóczyć się po  
ulicach i zakamarkach miasta, spoglądając na detale architektoniczne, niespodziewane kontrasty  
i scenki rodzajowe zamiast przemykać się pod ścianami, schodząc przechodniom z drogi i  
wbijając wzrok w chodnik? O tak, teraz znał się na życiu na ulicy w zupełnie odmienny sposób,  
niekoniecznie wart uwiecznienia, a z jego neutralności i zdystansowania pozostały strzępy…  
655  
Zaciskając palce na przyciasnej bransoletce, odruchowo spojrzał za okno, za którym i tak  
niewiele było widać - śnieżynki wirowały w takt niesłyszalnej muzyki (chyba, że z dala dobiegał  
do nich stłumiony głos Michaela Bubble, wyśpiewującego w radiu pozostawionym na zapleczu  
„Cukierni pod Pierożkiem z Wiśniami” – ale nie, nawet przy stoliku ledwo go było słychać),  
oblepiając panoramiczne szyby, spływając po nich roztapiającymi się strużkami i przesłaniając  
całą Rue Queen wraz z jej latarniami, nielicznymi, zakopanymi w zaspach samochodami  
(jaredowy ford focus c-max także zyskał już gustowna białą czapeczkę) i pobielonymi drzewami.  
Tuż przed dwunastą, na dwa dni przed Bożym Narodzeniem na zewnątrz nie widać było żywej  
duszy, jakby wszyscy mieszkańcy Lennoxville pochowali się w ciepłych domach i pubach, grzejąc  
od środka eggnogiem i świętując przed czasem. Oczywiście ci, którzy mieli do tego prawo…  
\- Jensen? – spytała zaniepokojona Marsali, widząc jego zapatrzenie i zastanawiając się, nad  
czym tak rozmyślał. Co tam widział? Bo chyba nie jakąś widmową postać majaczącą wśród  
śnieżycy? Swoją drogą, aniołki musiały rozerwać niejedną puchową poduszkę, żeby wysypało  
się z niej aż tyle pierza…  
\- Czy zamiast gapić się w okno, możemy wrócić do meritum sprawy? – spytał Jared,  
porzucając keks, z łyżeczką do kawy zawieszoną w powietrzu jak znak zapytania. – Coś  
właściwie ustaliliśmy? A propos twojej sierotki Marysi?  
\- Tak – prychnęła Marsali, odrywając się od przysypanej białym puchem ulicy (tfu, na psa  
urok, kobiety w bieli jej się zwidują, ani chybi zaczyna mieć omamy). - Ustaliliśmy, że ty wciąż  
jesteś nadzwyczajnie wysoki i zaangażowany w sprawy wyjętych spod prawa, on wyjątkowo  
przystojny i utalentowany fotograficznie, a ja zabawna, seksowna i mam nazbyt dobre serce.  
\- Chodzi mi o to, kto zabił dobrze zapowiadającą się marszandkę z Le Bourget – uściślił  
Jared, dolewając sobie wystygłej kawy do gwiazdkowego kubka z bałwankami (wolałby gorącą,  
ale nie śmiał prosić Marsali o nastawienie ekspresu, i tak jej podpadał). - Na czymś muszę się  
oprzeć, wnosząc apelację.  
\- To jednak ją wniesiesz, Grishamie? – uśmiechnęła się przekornie panna Macrea.  
\- Chyba po to mnie wezwałaś, prawda? – szukając potwierdzenia, utkwił spojrzenie we  
wciąż zerkającym za okno obiekcie rozmowy. – Naprawdę kogoś wtedy widziałeś, czy po  
prostu sobie wyobraziłeś? Sam mówiłeś, że drzwi i okna były pozamykane…  
Wyrwany z zapatrzenia i ledwo ich słuchający, Jensen z trudem zebrał myśli, dziwnie  
podenerwowany nie tyle samym pytaniem, indagnacją Jareda czy ocierającymi się o koszmar  
senny wspomnieniami, co jakimś, nie dającym mu spokoju złudzeniem, przeczuciem... Czy  
przesilenie zimowe nie jest właśnie tym momentem, kiedy zasłona między światem ludzi a  
656  
istot nadprzyrodzonych staje się najcieńsza? Podobnie jak jesienne zrównanie dnia z nocą,  
kiedy zginęła Maggie…  
\- Widziałem kobietę - odpowiedział tak cicho, że oboje ledwo go usłyszeli, sam nie wiedząc,  
czy mówi o tym, co zdarzyło się wtedy przy Rue Sainte Catherine w Montrealu, czy teraz, na  
Rue Queen w Sherbrooke. - Ze skrzydłami… migotliwymi.  
Woląc na nich nie patrzeć, wrócił do nerwowego bawienia się uwierającą go bransoletką  
i wpatrywania, tym razem, dla odmiany w stolik i paterę z ciastem, jakby miał nadzieję, że  
pod wpływem jego spojrzenia czarno-czerwone pasy na szkockiej kracie obrusa zamienią się  
miejscami, a zdobiąca świąteczny stroik świeczka dozna samozapłonu. Yule, Imbolc, Beltaine,  
Litha, Lammas, Samhain... tyle możliwości, tyle snów. Ile razy można komuś opowiadać o  
uskrzydlonej kobiecie i nie wyjść na wariata? Zakładając, że naprawdę nie zwariował i nie dołączył  
w szaleństwie do własnej matki, Rosie Ackles, od dłuższego czasu przebywającej na Oddziale  
Przewlekłych Zaburzeń Psychotycznych dla Dorosłych w Hospital Riviere-des-Prairies.  
\- Wróżka? – podsunęła Marsali niepewnie, niegdyś karmiona przez Gillian Macrea nie tylko  
szkockimi słodkościami (pudding chlebowo-maślany) i specjałami (o ile wędzonego śledzia i  
haggis można do takich zaliczyć), ale i mnóstwem podań i bajek z Iverness.  
\- Dzwoneczek? – spytał ironicznie Jared, popijając kawy z kubka i przewracając oczyma,  
jakby wszyscy obecni uparli się, by obrażać jego poczucie rzeczywistości. – Anioł? Chyba  
Śmierci… nie, wtedy powinna mieć kosę. O czym my tu w ogóle mówimy? Znienacka  
znaleźliśmy się w Strefie Mroku? A może od razu „Lot nad kukułczym gniazdem”? To byłaby  
nawet niezła linia obrony…  
\- O nie, tylko nie to! Nie chcę skończyć jak moja matka – zaoponował natychmiast Jensen,  
porzucając kontemplację wykrochmalonego obrusa i wpatrując w Jareda, jakby chciał go  
przewiercić wzrokiem na wylot. W przyćmionym świetle witrażowej lampy zieleń jego oczu  
ściemniała do zielonkawo-granatowego nieba tuż przed burzą. - Nie chciałem i dalej nie chcę  
wylądować w psychiatryku!  
\- Bo wolałeś wylądować na ulicy – wymruczał Jared, mimo woli porażony siłą tego spojrzenia  
i dziękując Bogu, że kawa, której przed chwilą sobie dolał, jednak nie była gorąca, bo by się ani  
chybi poparzył. - Genialne.  
\- Nie wolałem! – niemal odkrzyknął Jensen, wyraźnie tracąc zwykłe sobie opanowanie ducha  
(co w jego przypadku mogło skończyć się bardzo nieprzyjemnym impulsem elektrycznym).  
– Przecież o niej opowiedziałem, ale… wiedziałem, że mi nie uwierzą. Bo co jeszcze mogłem  
powiedzieć? Kobieta ze skrzydłami to jedno – gorzej, że ja zobaczyłem półprzezroczystą, nagą  
657  
istotę, rozdzierającą ciało Meg na strzępy i mamroczącą, że teraz nikt mnie jej nie odbierze, że  
jestem jej, że się mną zaopiekuje… - urwał, usiłując zapanować nad sobą i dodając gorzko: - To  
wyjątkowo pokręcona fantazja seksualna, nie uważacie?  
\- Jeśli chodzi o wróżki, niekoniecznie – mruknęła Marsali, świadoma zarówno celtyckich  
podań o Czarnych Elfach, jak i koszmarów sennych Jensena, nie do końca przyzwoitych.  
\- Znaczy co? Matka chrzestna Kopciuszka w wersji dla dorosłych? – przerwał jej Jared z nutą  
histerii w głosie (całkowicie już przekonany, że Jensen oszalał, a szaleństwo bywa zaraźliwe),  
kurczowo obejmując kubek z resztkami kawy, jakby ten był jedyną rzeczą, która zakotwicza go  
przy zdrowych zmysłach (biorąc pod uwagę, że kubek niemal ginął w jego dłoniach, nie był to  
najlepszy pomysł) . – Dziękuję za taką opiekę…  
\- Przecież wiem, jak to brzmi – powiedział Jensen z beznadzieją w głosie. – Wróżka? Ha,  
widziałem ją wtedy na zdjęciu, które wywołałem. I Rosie… moja matka zawsze powtarzała, że  
jak tylko zobaczę cień skrzydeł, mam uciekać, nie oglądając się za siebie. Zresztą. w dzieciństwie  
wciąż dokądś uciekaliśmy. Wygląda na to, że tym razem nie zdążyłem na czas.  
\- Zdecyduj się, wierzysz w cokolwiek, co mówiła twoja matka, czy masz ją za totalną wariatkę?  
– przywołał go do porządku Jared, pochylając się do przodu i nie wypuszczając z rąk kubka,  
po czym całym sobą oparł o stolik, który zatrzeszczał ostrzegawczo. Łyżeczki podskoczyły na  
talerzykach, świeczka wbita w czerwone jabłko przekrzywiła zawadiacko, a filiżanka Marsali  
zakołysała na podstawce, grożąc porysowaniem cienkiej porcelany. - Wróżka na fotografii?  
Taka jak te z Cottingley? Z malutkimi skrzydełkami i koroną na ślicznej główce?  
\- Przecież nie zrobiłbym fotomontażu, żeby przekonać samego siebie – wytknął Jensen.  
\- Jakbyś zwariował jak de Niro w „Hide and seek”… – nie zgodził się Jared.  
\- Jared - westchnęła Marsali, usuwając z jego pola rażenia drogocenną pamiątkę po babce.  
– Nie pomagasz.  
\- Nie? – wyzywająco uniósł podbródek, za wszelką cenę starając się ich przekonać, że to on  
ma rację, a oni z kretesem powariowali. - To w jaki sposób owa prześliczna, filigranowa wróżka  
ze zdjęcia zmieniła się w nagą harpię i rozszarpała na kawałki żywego człowieka?  
\- Siłą woli i życzeń dziecięcych – podsunęła Marsali, mimo woli nie potrafiąc nie pomyśleć  
o Dzwoneczku z „Piotrusia Pana” (która, jakby nie było, też była zazdrosna o Wendy, chociaż  
nie rzucała się na nią z kłami i pazurami).  
\- Nie mówiłem, że była prześliczna – wzdrygnął się Jensen, woląc tego nie pamiętać, ale  
pamiętając aż za dobrze. – Raczej cała we krwi, rozedrgana, szalona, obsceniczna, jak… jak  
huldra z moich snów.  
658  
\- Huldra? – nie zrozumiał Jared.  
\- Huldra? – podchwyciła Marsali. – Coś jak wila jak z „Harry’ego Pottera”?  
\- Czy ty już naprawdę nie masz innych źródeł? – parsknął starający się zachować zdrowy  
rozsądek aplikant w montrealskiej firmie prawniczej „Fasken Martineau”, wymownie unosząc  
oczy w górę. – Harry Potter? Wila?  
\- Właściwie to wiła – poprawiła Marsali, nabierając tchu, by za jednym zamachem powiedzieć  
wszystko, co wiedziała o wróżkach z opowieści snutych niegdyś przez seniorkę rodu Macrea.  
– Babcia Gillian opowiadała mi istotach, przybierających postać pięknych skrzydlatych dziewcząt  
o niemal przezroczystych ciałach, które zatańcowują na śmierć napotkanych mężczyzn, oślepiają  
ich lub doprowadzają do szaleństwa, sprowadzając niemożliwe do spełnienia żądze. Opowiadała  
też o kradnących niemowlęta bogie, zsyłających koszmary drude i topiącym ludzi kelpie. Oraz o  
Kopciuszku, królewnie Śnieżce i Czerwonym Kapturku, którzy chwilowo chyba nie wchodzą w grę.  
Zarówno Jensen, jak i Jared wpatrywali się w nią z niedowierzaniem, przytłoczeni tym  
rozległym obeznaniem w kwestii istot nadprzyrodzonych. Śnieg za oknem padał coraz mocniej  
i mocniej, oblekając Rue Queen w zaspy i fantasmagoryczne cienie, w których, gdyby ktoś się  
uparł, z łatwością doszukałby się wiotkich postaci z orszaku Królowej Śniegu lub narnijskiej  
Białej Czarownicy. Grające na zapleczu radio przycichło w powodzi szumów statycznych, a  
śpiewający o chrześcijańskim Bożym Narodzeniu Michael Bubble musiał ulec przemożnej sile  
pogańskiego święta Yule. Lub po prostu anteny radiowe gdzieś tam przysypał nadmiar śniegu  
i odbiornik zgubił zasięg.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że po dziś dzień wystawiasz Małemu Ludkowi miseczki ze śmietaną na  
próg? – spytał w końcu Jared, odzyskując głos (nieco kpiący) i rezon. – Bo babcia cię o to prosiła?  
\- Mówimy o wiłach, a nie skrzatach - sprostowała Marsali.  
\- A zatem sugerujesz, że wiła miała apetyt na Jensena i dlatego pozbyła się jego dziewczyny?  
– ciągnął z udawaną powagą Jared. – I co, później zapomniała zatańcować go na śmierć?  
Ewentualnie zesłać niemożliwe do spełnienia żądze?  
Wyraz twarzy Jensena jawnie świadczył o tym, że to wcale nie zabrzmiało zabawnie.  
\- Wróżki potrafią ubzdurać sobie, że ktoś do nich należy – wzruszyła ramionami Marsali,  
dalej posiłkując się opowieściami babki i wszystkim, co z nich zapamiętała (na wszelki  
wypadek, bo jako Szkotka była niezwykle pragmatyczna, ale i przesądna). – Zwłaszcza, gdy  
zabawiają się w Rumpelstiltskina. Czy nie mówiłeś, że przenosiliście się z matką z miejsca na  
miejsce? Może nie była aż tak szalona, tylko chciała cię chronić…  
\- Tym razem suponujesz, że matka Jensena niechcący sprzedała go Rumpelstiltskinowi?  
– spytał Jared niebezpiecznie spokojnym tonem. Już nawet nie unosił oczy ku niebu, tylko  
kąciki warg wygięły mu się w kpiący sposób. – Rumpelstiltskince?  
\- Jak to, sprzedała? – słabo zapytał w ślad za nim Jensen, któremu nagle, mimo wełnianego  
swetra z golfem na grzbiecie i gorącej kawy w żołądku, zrobiło się zimno. Jego twarz przybrała  
barwę popiołu, jakby był kameleonem, który dostosowuje się do koloru otoczenia – w tym  
momencie jaredowego swetra, który miał na sobie. – I dlaczego niechcący?  
\- Myślę, że chodzi raczej o Whuppity Stoorie – skorygowała Marsali, starając się nie  
myśleć o tym, jakby się czuła na jego miejscu, dowiadując się znienacka, że jest dzieckiemniespodzianką.  
\- To taka szkocka bajka mniej więcej o tym samym. Pewną biedną kobietę  
opuścił mąż niecnota i nie miała za co wykarmić dziecka, więc poprosiła o pomoc wróżkę, a ta  
w zamian zażądała oddania na służbę pierworodnego. Jak rozumiem, jesteś pierworodnym?  
\- Jestem jedynakiem – odparł skołowany Jensen.  
\- Acha, czyli wróżka ze szkockiej bajki chadza sobie po świecie i poluje na pierworodnych  
\- podchwycił słowa Marsali Jared, wzdłuż i wszerz rozpierając się na stoliku i zagrażając  
zarówno paterze z ciastem i ciasteczkami, dzbankowi z resztkami kawy, talerzykom, kubkom  
(i kruchej filiżance), jak i świątecznemu stroikowi z ostrokrzewu i jemioły. Rolex wylądował w  
cukierniczce, co nie wyszło mu na dobre. - Bo co? Sama nie może mieć dzieci? Takich na pół  
przezroczystych i ze skrzydełkami?  
\- Jak już mówiłam, podejrzewam, że pewnie ma bardziej niecne zamiary. Jak to driada,  
huldra, wiła, czy jak ją tam nazwać – Marsali rozłożyła ręce, trudno powiedzieć w wyrazie  
niepewności, czy próbując ratować rodową porcelanę.  
\- Czyli… - powiedział bezradnie Jensen. Patrzył na nich oczyma okrągłymi jak spodki,  
tym samym niedorzecznie upodobniając się do Roszpunki z „Zaplątanych”, która właśnie  
dowiedziała się, że jej matka nie jest jej matką, a złą czarownicą, która wykradła ją z kołyski.  
\- Czyli służba nie drużba – wyjaśnił z nagłym przypływem niewczesnego humoru Jared.  
– Z tego, co mówi Marsali, Dzwoneczek chce się z tobą zabawić… podobnie jak ona sama.  
\- Jensen nie jest moją zabawką! – gniewnie prychnęła dziewczyna, choć na jej policzkach  
pojawił się cień rumieńca.  
\- Nie? – Jared rzucił jej wyzywające spojrzenie.  
\- Jakbyście nie zauważyli, jestem tutaj – wtrącił Jensen, wychodząc z roli damy w opresji  
(po głowie, nie wiedzieć czemu, błąkał mu się nieproszony cytat z „Toy story” - Jesteś tylko  
zabawką!). – I nie jestem niczyją zabawką.  
\- Niech wam będzie – skapitulował Jared, prostując się na całą, nie tak znowu małą wysokość  
i po raz kolejny zahaczając o stolik. – Nie jest. Nie jesteś. Ale… gwoli ścisłości, gdybyśmy mieli  
ją kiedykolwiek spotkać, to, zgodnie z bajką, trzy razy powtórzymy jej imię i po kłopocie?  
– Nawet zakładając, że się dowiemy, jak ma na imię, na to chyba za późno – bąknęła Marsali.  
\- Na odzyskanie zdrowych zmysłów też – podsumował z przekąsem Jared. – Jak to sobie  
wyobrażacie? Co mam niby powiedzieć, wnosząc apelację – Wysoki Sądzie, oskarżony jest  
niewinny, a jego dziewczynę zamordował Rumpelstiltskin, przepraszam, Rumpelstiltskinka,  
przepraszam, Whuppity Stoore? Powtarzając to trzy razy?  
\- Chyba będziemy musieli spróbować. Z tym imieniem – wciął im się w wymianę zdań Jensen,  
przemawiając przesadnie spokojnym, a nawet somnambulicznym głosem, zdecydowanie  
kontrastującym z rozszerzonym od przypływu adrenaliny źrenicami, utkwionymi w  
przesłoniętej zasłoną śniegu witrynie, gdzie w obramowaniu z kolorowych lampek pojawiła  
się migotliwa postać – wypisz wymaluj Królowa Śniegu w delirium (bo drżąca niczym ułuda  
kałuży nad rozpalonym asfaltem). Marsali z Jaredem powiedli wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem i  
zastygli na swoich miejscach niczym figurki rozstawione na szachownicy lub ofiary Gorgony.  
Filiżanka Marsali pękła z delikatnym trzaskiem, a schnący na oparciu krzesła kaszmirowy  
płaszcz Jareda z szelestem osunął się na podłogę.  
Po czym w „Cukierni pod Pierożkiem z Wiśniami” rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło.


	9. Sen nocy zimowej

_Oberon: Więc napraw wszystko, w twojej to jest mocy, przestań się tylko woli mej opierać,_   
_oddaj w me ręce skradzione pacholę, chcę go na pazia._   
_Tytania: Przestań o tym myśleć; chłopięcia nie dam za wróżek królestwo._   
_William Szekspir: Sen nocy letniej, scena 2, wers 425_

W jednej chwili postać za oknem wydawała się ułudą – w następnej stała przed nimi,  
chociaż panoramiczne szyby nie rozprysły się w drobne kawałki hartowanego szkła, a drzwi  
wejściowe nie rozwarły ze złowrogim hukiem. Ocieplany blaskiem pojedynczej lampy znad  
kawiarnianego stolika półmrok „Cukierni pod Pierożkiem z Wiśniami” ochłódł w mgnieniu  
oka, jakby zjawa wniosła ze sobą zimno grudniowej nocy i wirującego za oknami śniegu. Białe  
płatki przywarły do jej nagiej, prześwitującej skóry i lśniły diamencikami w splątanych ciemnych  
włosach i długich rzęsach, nie oszczędzając szeroko otwartych, zielono-bursztynowych jak u  
kota oczach. Pionowe źrenice zwęziły się, bezkrwiste wargi uchyliły, pokazując ostre koniuszki  
kiełków, a biała ręka wyciągnęła w stronę Jensena, który, kierowany instynktem, cofnął na  
krześle z takim impetem, że mało z niego nie spadł. Jared wydał z siebie ni to westchnienie ni  
sapnięcie, a Marsali zabrakło pomysłu na dźwięki, które w pełni oddałyby jej zbicie z tropu. W  
końcu niecodziennie ma się przed sobą nagą wróżkę naturalnej człowieczej wielkości, do tego  
przyozdobioną przezroczystymi, a nawet błoniastymi skrzydłami, białą jak śnieg, zimną jak  
lodowa ślizgawka, o potarganych włosach Meduzy i zielonych oczach kociego drapieżnika.  
\- Palec mnie świerzbi, co dowodzi, że jakiś potwór tu nadchodzi – bąknęła wreszcie, jak  
widać zarażona manią Jensenowego cytowania.  
\- Nadszedł – skorygował Jared.  
„Odsłońcie otwór, niech wnijdzie potwór” powinien dołożyć Jensen, ale zmilczał. Szczerze  
powiedziawszy, nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto jest w stanie wydobyć z siebie jakiekolwiek sensowne  
słowa, za to zerwał się z odsuniętego krzesła, by w przeraźliwym milczeniu cofać się przed  
podchodzącą do niego zjawą niczym Don Juan przed posągiem Komandora. Wszelki kolor  
odpłynął mu z twarzy, co upodobniło go bladością do huldry i co do jednego uwidoczniło  
piegi na czole, nosie, policzkach i podbródku, zbiegające aż za golf popielatego swetra.  
\- Mój – oświadczyła domniemana Królowa Śniegu (śnieżynki migotały w jej włosach, na  
skórze i na rozpostartych skrzydłach niczym cekiny) tonem kotki w rui, mrucząc przymilnie,  
choć w głębi słychać było narastający warkot. Podchodziła do niego powoli, ale coraz bliżej,  
ciągnąc za sobą absurdalnie długie skrzydła, których końcówki zamiatały podłogę jak welon  
panny młodej. Przypadkiem musnęła nimi Jareda, wciąż znieruchomiałego na krześle, jakby  
przykuło go do niego zaskoczenie (wzdrygnął się z obrzydzenia, bo w dotyku przypominały  
lepką i zimną mgłę), ale nie zwróciła na niego większej uwagi, głodnym wzrokiem zapatrzona  
w pobladłego wybrańca. – Obiecany…  
\- Nie – w końcu wydobył z siebie głos Jensen, choć wolałby, by zabrzmiało to pewniej i mniej  
ochryple. Ręka z czerwoną bransoletką sama powędrowała w górę, jakby chciał zatrzymać  
wróżkę niczym dróżnik stojący na drodze rozpędzonego pociągu. Miałoby to większy sens,  
gdyby dysponował jakąkolwiek mocą – niestety, nie miał w sobie krztyny magii, więc ów gest  
był tak samo bezcelowy jak owijanie się prześcieradłem na wieść o wybuchu wojny nuklearnej.  
W każdym razie, wróżka się nim nie przejęła i nie zwolniła choćby na krok.  
\- Po moim trupie – bez zastanowienia poparła go Marsali od strony stolika, lecz nie  
potrzebowała zaniepokojonego spojrzenia Jareda, by zrozumieć, że idealną odpowiedzią na jej  
buńczuczne zapewnienie będzie „to się da zrobić”, które jednak nie padło, chociaż jej słowa nie  
przeszły zupełnie bez echa.  
Wiła odwróciła głowę i popatrzyła na nią niechętnie, mrużąc oczy w wąskie szparki, zza  
których przebijała fluorescencyjna zieleń. Być może nie chciało jej się tracić czasu na słowa,  
albo stwierdziła, że już na nie za późno – w każdym razie od razu przeszła do ataku. Zasyczała  
iście po kociemu, uniosła ręce w górę i zawirowała w piruecie, którego nie powstydziłaby się  
mistrzyni tańca na lodzie, chociaż żadna z nich nie dałaby rady obracać się z taką szybkością,  
chyba że chciałaby przewiercić się przez lodowisko do wnętrza Ziemi. W jednej chwili  
humanoidalna, w następnej stała się uosobieniem żywiołu, skrystalizowanym wirem, który  
zaczął roztrącać stoliki i rysować deski podłogi. Błoniaste skrzydła, blada twarz, fala ciemnych  
włosów i białe jak serwatka ciało zlały się w migającą plamę – zamrożone tornado w pigułce.  
Jared szarpnął Marsali za rękę, podrywając ją z krzesła i odciągając w tył, poświęcając przy  
tym zdobny w świąteczny stroik stolik, paterę z keksem i piernikami, dzbanek z letnią kawą  
oraz swój kaszmirowy płaszcz, który roztańczona (jeśli tak to można nazwać) huldra właśnie  
rwała na strzępy. Jeśli tak wyglądało zatańcowywanie na śmierć, to nie było to radosne zejście  
z tego świata. Ani w jednym kawałku.  
\- Jensen! – wrzasnęła odciągana w kierunku zaplecza właścicielka demolowanej cukierni, bo  
rzeczony stał jak wryty tuż przed minitornadem, obsypywany okruchami pierników i kryształkami  
lodu. Lodowaty podmuch smagnął go po twarzy, pozostawiając biały ślad i oszraniając włosy, jakby  
sypnęło na niego śniegiem z dachu, więc wzdrygnął się i wreszcie, niemal po omacku, zrobił kilka  
kroków do tyłu. Do szalejącego kłębu powietrza dołączyły drewniane drzazgi ze stolików i krzeseł,  
resztki potłuczonej porcelany i szkła, kawałki ciasta, kłujące gałązki ostrokrzewu, połamany wosk  
i czerwone jabłuszka, śmigające w powietrzu niczym malutkie satelity. Mroźna trąba powietrzna  
nieuchronnie zbliżała się do cukierniczej lady i Marsali pomyślała obrazoburczo, że szkoda, że  
nie ma za nią kremowych torcików, bo byłoby zupełnie jak w slapstickowej komedii braci Marx.  
Keksy i pierniki to mimo wszystko nie to samo…  
Szarpnięta raz jeszcze przez Jareda, została niczym piórko pociągnięta w dal, a ściślej mówiąc za  
drzwi prowadzące na zaplecze i do kuchni, blado oświetlone halogenowymi punkcikami, za którymi  
znalazł się i Jensen, cofający z miną lunatyka, ale w dziwnie odpowiednim kierunku. Radio ustawione  
na kuchennym parapecie dalej nie łapało zasięgu, śląc w eter szumy i trzaski, a wizg szalejącego na  
kawiarnianej sali malutkiego huraganu przypominał wiertarkę zostawioną na wysokich obrotach.  
\- Zatarasujmy je! – wykrzyknął, zdawałoby się rozsądnie, Jared, chwilowo blokując drzwi  
własnym ciałem.  
\- Drzwi? Wahadłowe? – wytknęła mu pewną niemożność Marsali, ale Jensen, wciąż z  
lekka nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy (w końcu stanął twarzą w twarz ze ziszczeniem własnych  
koszmarów sennych) już przeciągał potężny blat kuchenny, na szczęście nie przyśrubowany  
do podłogi, by przesłonić nim wejście. Jako zawalidroga stół sprawił się znakomicie, jako  
barykada - już nieco mniej. Obróciwszy się jak baletnica, Marsali dołożyła na wierzch stos  
foremek z regału, 3-kilową paczkę mąki i starodawną formę na gotowane babki, ciężką jaka  
jasna cholera (żałując, że nie ma pod ręką worka ziemniaków), a Jared zgrabnym gestem  
uplasował na samym szczycie pięknie zapakowany w drewnianą skrzynkę nawiedzony dom  
z piernika, przyszykowany na wyjazd na Alight at Night Festival w Morrisburgu, choć mógł  
wybrać posadowione na drugim ze stołów kuchennych blachy z przygotowanym do rannego  
wypieku ciasteczkami minceatowymi i owsianymi (ale uznał, że były za lekkie).  
\- Ani mi się waż – jęknęła dziewczyna, ale na ratowanie festiwalowego cudeńka było już za  
późno – wściekły wir z sali dotarł do drzwi wahadłowych, roztrącając ich niezbyt przemyślaną,  
za to chwiejną barykadę niczym stos suchych gałęzi i wtaczając się do środka kuchni. Zawiasy  
drzwi uległy nieodwracalnemu wypaczeniu. Skrzynia z piernikową chatą trzasnęła o podłogę  
w towarzystwie zgrzytu przesuwanego stołu, brzęku foremek i darcia desek, rozbryzgując się  
jakby była z zapałek, a kawałki i okruchy podścieliły się pod nogi cofającej się ku tylnemu  
wejściu trójce.  
\- Teraz dotknęłaś mnie do żywego – wycedziła Marsali, bardziej oburzona tym  
marnotrawstwem i zaprzepaszczeniem szansy na jakąkolwiek nagrodę w Morrisburgu, aniżeli  
przestraszona rozszalałym żywiołem, przed którym zgodnie zasłaniali ją Jensen i Jared.  
Wszyscy piłkarzy, ustawiający się kiedykolwiek w piłkarski mur, pozazdrościliby im  
koordynacji ruchów i stanowczości, które jednak nie na wiele się zdały, gdy wróżka wcisnęła  
się między nich jak cienka kartka papieru – z przypomnieniem, że kartki papieru potrafią  
dotkliwie ciąć. Zawinęła się w miejscu, furkocząc absurdalnymi, mgielnymi skrzydłami i  
sięgając Marsali, która z okrzykiem bólu skryła się za drugim ze stołów kuchennych (tym z  
blachami pełnymi nieupieczonych ciastek), usiłując jedną ręką przytrzymać się krawędzi, a  
drugą zasłonić szramy pojawiające się na dekolcie i zatrzymać czerwień rozkwitającą na bieli  
bluzki. Na twarzy i rękach stojącego przed nią Jareda jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki  
również pojawiły się drobne cięcia. Bladofioletowa koszula od Armaniego, podobnie jak  
służbowy strój Marsali zaczęły nabierać głębszej, amarantowej barwy. Nic dziwnego, że niecałe  
dwa lata temu nikt nie znalazł narzędzia zbrodni przy Rue Sainte Catherine w Montrealu –  
mroźne ostrza, w jakie przemieniły się migotliwe skrzydła wróżki były równie niewykrywalne,  
co mityczne lodowe pociski. Pokaleczona jak po bliskim spotkaniu z krajalnicą do chleba  
(gdyby wpadła na nią przodem, co było mało realne) Marsali poślizgnęła się na rozdeptanym  
cieście piernikowym, wciąż otulonym bąbelkową folią i resztkami desek, z trudem utrzymała  
na nogach i wsparła na zaskoczonym, krwawiącym Jaredzie. Przez kilka sekund oboje czuli  
się jak w samym środku roju rozwścieczonych pszczół, żądlących, gryzących i łażących po  
odsłoniętej skórze kosmatymi nóżkami, nim Jensen wpadł między nich i z całej siły odepchnął  
do tyłu, próbując samym sobą powstrzymać to dziwne, na pół przezroczyste, rozszalałe coś,  
nim przerobi ich na krwiste kotlety.  
W nikłym świetle halogenów (bo jakoś nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, by w wirze wydarzeń  
włączyć górne oświetlenia) Marsali wpadła na ścianę z piekarników (ten niedomykający się  
skorzystał z okazji i otworzył na całą szerokość), dodatkowo przygnieciona szerokimi plecami  
aplikanta w firmie prawniczej Fasken and Martineau i resztą jego całkiem zgrabnego tyłu, co  
wydusiło z obolałej piersi resztki powietrza. Jared odruchowo pochwycił z najbliższego regału  
żeliwną formę do gofrów i gdyby nie to, że uczynił to w słusznej wierze, iż zdzieli nią wróżkę i  
że Marsali nie mogła złapać tchu, a po dekolcie ściekała jej ciepła strużka krwi, uznałaby to za  
niezwykle zabawne. Czy dla dopełnienia nie powinna chwycić za wałek, jak słusznie oburzona  
żona, która czeka na powrót męża marnotrawnego?  
Tymczasem skrzydlata istota posłusznie zatrzymała się tuż przed stojącym między nią a  
nimi Jensenem, jakby akurat jemu bała się zrobić krzywdę. Przestała kręcić się jak wrzeciono  
i scaliła w formę z grubsza ludzką, z powrotem zdecydowanie kobiecą, nagą i uskrzydloną,  
chudą jak patyk, z bardzo bladą, prześwitującą jak u meduzy skórą i włosami skołtunionymi  
w coś w rodzaju bocianiego gniazda (wirowanie nie posłużyło uczesaniu). Jensen przekonał  
się, że naprawdę trudno nie zauważyć każdego szczegółu nie do końca ludzkiej twarzy, kiedy  
zawisa ona na kilka milimetrów przed twoim nosem. Wpatrzył się rozszerzonymi oczyma w  
owe tęczówki, znacznie zieleńsze niż jego własne, zastanawiając gorączkowo, jak powstrzymać  
to pandemonium. Powiedzieć sakramentalne tak? Pocałować? Przyhołubić? Biorąc pod uwagę  
słyszane za sobą wysilone, bolesne oddechy przypartej do piekarnika Marsali i dzierżącego  
formę do naleśników Jareda oraz wspomnienie zmasakrowanego ciała Maggie, miał raczej  
ochotę zacisnąć ręce na tej cienkiej, białej szyi i dusić do skutku.  
\- Zostaw ich – warknął głosem o dobrą oktawę niższym od normalnego. – Czego chcesz?  
\- Dobrze wiesz – odpowiedziała wróżka zmysłowym szeptem, który zbiłby z pantałyku  
Amandę Lear. Bezkrwiste wargi odsłoniły ostre kiełki w uśmiechu, który z założenia miał być  
zalotny, ale taki nie był. Chuda, zakończona ostrymi paznokciami dłoń prześlizgnęła się po  
jego szczęce i szyi, lodowato zimna, a jednocześnie parząca jak nieczysty ogień. – Ciebie. Jesteś  
mój, obiecany, przeznaczony, wybrany…  
\- Do czego? – ledwo słyszał sam siebie.  
\- Żebyś mi służył - uśmiechnęła się jeszcze bardziej drapieżnie, przysuwając tak blisko, że  
czuł jej lodowate ciało i mgliste skrzydła przez materiał dżinsów i wełniane sploty swetra. W  
kocich oczach zamigotał głód i żądza. – Potrzebuję kogoś… czegoś…  
\- Spraw sobie wibrator – syknęła spod piekarnika Marsali, co wystarczyło, by Jared z wrażenia  
opuścił okrągłą formę do gofrów, a wiła przypomniała sobie o jej nienawistnym istnieniu i  
zaczęła prześlizgiwać się obok stojącego na jej drodze Jensena niczym jedwabny szal. Musnęła  
go strzępiastymi skrzydłami i już już uruchamiała tryb porywczego wiru, kiedy złapał ją za  
wiotki nadgarstek i przytrzymał, rzucając za siebie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Uwielbiał upór i  
bezceremonialność Marsali, ale chyba nie w tym momencie. Ich oczy spotkały się na sekundę  
i dziewczyna zrozumiała, że idiota ma zamiar poświęcić się dla dobra ogółu. Nie, żeby mogła  
mu na to pozwolić. Z każdej opresji istnieje jakieś wyjście, niekoniecznie za pomocą formy  
do naleśników i wyimaginowanego wałka. Przyjdzie czas, będzie rada, jak powiadała babka  
Gillian, a wróżki lubiły śmietanę… a nie lubiły… musiały… okruszki… nie, to Jaś i Małgosia…  
groch w popiele… nie, to Kopciuszek…  
\- To sobie mnie weź – powiedział Jensen, wracając spojrzeniem do śnieżnobiałej twarzy  
huldry. – Ich zostaw w spokoju.  
\- Zgadzasz się? – zachłysnęła się wróżka, niemal klaszcząc w ręce jak dziecko na widok  
wymarzonego prezentu (a Gwiazdka była tuż tuż).  
\- Muszę się zgodzić, tak? – kącik warg drgnął mu nerwowo. – O to właśnie chodzi? Nie  
wystarczyła umowa z moją matką? Nie możesz mnie sobie zabrać, dopóki sam się na to nie  
zgodzę? Takie… obopólne porozumienie?  
\- Consensus facit nuptias – mruknął Jared nieco bez sensu, czując jak strumyczki krwi  
spływają mu po policzku i wzdłuż szyi i bojąc się sięgnąć ręką do twarzy. To nie było zwykłe  
zacięcie przy goleniu…  
\- Mój? – spytała przymilnie skrzydlata wróżka, ocierając się o Jensena jak domagająca się  
pieszczot kocica. – Powiedz to…  
\- Powiem, jeśli obiecasz, że ich nie skrzywdzisz – zastrzegł Jensen, sam nie wierząc, że  
to mówi. Czy on się właśnie godził na służbę do Krainy Elfów? Dożywotnią? Poczuł lekkie  
mdłości, nasilające się przy każdym dotknięciu białej, zimnej jak lód ręki i bladych warg  
muskających jego szyję.  
\- Obiecuję – wyszeptała wiła, przymykając oczy, by nie dostrzegł w nich nieszczerości.  
\- Mój?  
\- Sypnąć wam weselnym ryżem? – spytała znienacka Marsali, odrywając się od otwartego  
piekarnika i Jareda i zdecydowanym ruchem sięgając na półkę za sobą, ściągając z niej paczkę  
kolorowego ryżu do zdobienia ciast. Rozerwała opakowanie i sypnęła nim szerokim gestem  
wokoło, mimo, że przy tym ruchu cięcia na dekolcie, obojczyku i szyi zapiekły jak posypane  
solą. – Mazel tov.  
\- Zwariowałaś? – spytał retorycznie Jared, usiłując z powrotem zasłonić ją najlepiej jak  
potrafił. Czy ona naprawdę miała tendencje samobójcze? Jeszcze niedostatecznie rozwścieczyła  
to skrzydlate coś? Niechby już zabrało Jensena i odeszło w siną dal…  
\- One muszą liczyć – bąknęła Marsali, bardziej z nadzieją niż przekonaniem, ale ludowa  
mądrość rodziny Macrea okazała się ze wszech miar prawdziwa – wiła zawahała się, próbowała  
odwrócić wzrok, przygryzła bezbarwne wargi niemal do krwi, ale potem padła na kolana i  
zaczęła zbierać ziarenka ryżu z godnym pochwały zapałem, chociaż jej oczy co chwilę biegły  
w stronę stojącego jak słup soli Jensena, wcale nie wyglądającego, jakby cieszył się na myśl  
o jakichkolwiek zaślubinach, nawet tych w tradycji żydowskiej. Wciąż było mu niedobrze,  
chociaż sam nie wiedział, do kogo czuje większe obrzydzenie – do siebie, czy do skulonej nad  
ryżowymi drobinkami wróżki.  
\- Pamiętacie bajkę o Jasiu i Małgosi? – spytała Marsali z zaciętością, o którą się wcześniej  
nie podejrzewała, dosypując dmuchanego ryżu na podłogę, blat kuchenny i wreszcie - na dno  
rozdziawionego na całą szerokość piekarnika. – Kiedy czarownica kazała Małgosi wejść do pieca?  
\- O Boże – powiedział Jared, zdając sobie sprawę, do czego zmierzają.  
\- Nie, nie, nie – wymamrotała wróżka, ale nie mogła oprzeć się obsesji.  
Cała trójka patrzyła z fascynacją jak niezgrabnie, na kolanach, podpełza do pustej komory  
piekarnika i wciska się do środka, podążając za tropem kolorowych ziarenek. Piec był obszerny  
(w końcu na co dzień mieścił w sobie trzy wielkie blachy z ciastem), a ona na tyle drobna, że  
zmieściła się w nim bez trudu. Błoniaste skrzydła otuliły ją kokonem jak szykującą się do snu  
ważkę. Przypominała Samarę z Kręgu, nie tyle wychodząca, co urywanymi ruchami wchodzącą  
w ciemną czeluść studni (lub ekranu telewizora).  
\- Ale nie wiem jak, dobra Babo Jago – wymamrotała Marsali na skraju histerycznego  
chichotu. – Czy mogłabyś mi pokazać?  
Kiedy tylko strzępiaste końce skrzydeł zniknęły w otchłani piekarnika, a na pół przezroczyste,  
bose i brudne jak nieszczęście pięty błysnęły na jego skraju, Jared trzasnął drzwiczkami,  
wymazując je własną krwią, Jensen zaparł się o nie plecami, a Marsali przekręciła pokrętło  
włącznika, rozżarzając elektryczne spirale do czerwoności. Gdyby wróżka chociaż na moment  
oderwała się od przebierania ryżu, nie mieliby najmniejszych szans. Ale przymus liczenia  
okazał się silniejszy od chorej miłości, jak i instynktu samozachowawczego.  
Temperatura we wnętrzu piekarnika rosła, zużycie prądu pożerało szalone kilowaty,  
a zamknięta istota piszczała jak mysz schwytana w pułapkę, Jej przenikliwy pisk sięgnął  
najwyższego z sopranów, wwiercający się w ich uszy jak świder. Dmuchany ryż zaczął pękać z  
wizgiem, jakby wydawało mu się, że jest popcornem. Smród przypalających się ziaren był niczym  
w porównaniu ze swądem palonego ciała – półprzezroczystego, czy też nie. Lodowate zimno  
Królowej Śniegu nie miało szans z dobrze rozgrzanym elektrycznym rusztem. Za hartowanym  
szkłem szybki piekarnika zawirowały płonące włosy, strzępy rozrywanych skrzydeł, wypływające  
oczy i poczerniałe, otwarte w krzyku usta. Widziała je tylko Marsali – przez krótką, zapadającą w  
pamięć chwilę, spoza Jensena i Jareda, którzy plecami przyciskali podrygujące drzwiczki, jakby  
od tego zależało ich życie. Można było założyć, że uchwyt od piekarnika zostawi im dotkliwe  
pręgi na skórze. Marsali zamknęła oczy, dobrze wiedząc, że nie zapomni tego obrazu do końca  
swojego żywota, podobnie jak Jensen nie zapomniał zmasakrowanych zwłok Maggie. Wrzask  
osiągnął decybele startującego odrzutowca, niemal dziurawiąc im bębenki uszne i umilkł w pół  
tonu na wysokim C. Umilkł na dobre, chociaż cuchnący zapach spalenizny miał unosić się w  
kuchni „Cukierni pod Pierożkiem z Wiśniami” jeszcze przez kilka dni.  
\- Na twoim miejscu bym go nie używał, przynajmniej do pieczenia – powiedział słabo  
Jared, którego prawniczą godność szlag trafił, zsuwając się po drzwiczkach piekarnika  
i siadając na podłodze, gdzie mógł krwawić w spokoju z licznych, choć płytkich cięć. Jego  
koszula i marynarka wyglądały jakby jakiś nieudolny krawiec próbował rozpruć je na szwach,  
by przygotować wzorzec na następne, abstrahując od faktu, że zamiast kolorowej kredy użył  
czerwonego atramentu.  
Jensen zapewne poszedłby w jego ślady i siadł tam, gdzie stał, gdyby nie chipowa bransoletka,  
która miała na ten temat zupełnie odmienne zdanie i zmusiła go do zwinięcia się w mało elegancki  
kłębek. Marsali już raz widziała to zaciśnięcie zębów, zesztywnienie całego ciała i falę bólu, która  
ogarnia wszystkie koniuszki nerwów. Ofiara impulsów elektrycznych zastygła jak znak zapytania  
przy piekarniku z jego makabryczną zawartością, usiłując zedrzeć bransoletkę, albo wydrapać  
skórę wokół nadgarstka, choć nie miała sił na wydobycie z siebie jęku. Tak mocno zacisnął  
szczęki, że zachodziła obawa, że je sobie wiwichnie albo połamie zęby. Zesztywniał jakby pod  
wpływem porażenia prądem, do tego stopnia, że możnaby nim wbijać gwoździe, nim po dłuższej  
chwili, podczas której nie mógł nawet oddychać, rozluźnił się i osunął na podłogę z wdziękiem  
worka ziemniaków, na dobre tracąc przytomność, ale amortyzując upadek o Jareda, chcąc nie  
chcąc służącego za podpórkę. Jared nie był zachwycony, zapewne z uwagi na słuszny ciężar (albo  
nieodwracalne ubrudzenie krwią swojego byłego popielatego golfu). Obsypana ziarenkami ryżu,  
które przykleiły się do pokrwawionego dekoltu i poróżowiałej, niegdyś białej bluzki Marsali nie  
wiedziała, któremu z nich rzucić się udzielać pierwszej pomocy, ale wybrała nieprzytomnego  
Jensena, pewnie dlatego, że jej eks uspokajająco machnął ręką (rozsiewając przy tym czerwone  
krople) i samemu sprawdzając puls tego drugiego, leżącego na jego podołku jak szmaciana lalka.  
\- Żyje – burknął uspokajająco. – To tylko impulsy elektryczne. Paskudnie bolą, ale nie zabijają.  
\- Cieszę się w jego imieniu – prychnęła Marsali, pospiesznie obmacując bezwładne ciało, jakby chciała  
przywrócić je do życia samym dotykiem, co zadziałało o tyle, że Jensen westchnął melodramatycznie i  
odrobinę uniósł powieki, łypiąc na nim szklistą tęczówką i przekrwionym białkiem.  
\- Reszta jest milczeniem? – wymamrotał niewyraźnie, czując jak końcówki nerwów prostują  
mu się z trudem, obolałe i nadwerężone. Dziw, że język mu całkiem nie skołowaciał.  
\- Nie, wprost przeciwnie – zapewniła go Marsali. – Jaś i Małgosia wrócili do domu i żyli  
długo i szczęśliwie…  
\- Jak już upiekli Dzwoneczka - dodał zgryźliwie Jared z pozycji podpórki, odgarniając z czoła  
zlepione kosmyki i próbując opuszkami palców sprawdzić, czy z twarzy nie zwisają mu płaty  
skóry (wbrew pozorom, nie było tak źle, drobne cięcia już zasychały, tworząc skomplikowany  
wzór maoryskich tribali). - I w ogóle mną się nie przejmujcie. Tak tu sobie krwawię…  
\- A czy ja się przejmuję? Chociaż też krwawię – Marsali czule dotknęła jego policzka, mając  
niespodziewaną ochotę złożyć na jaredowych ustach solenny pocałunek z samej radości, że  
wszyscy przeżyli i mają się dobrze (nie licząc wróżki). – W zasadzie czym tu się przejmować?  
Trochę wody utlenionej i plastrów i będziemy jak nowi. Wesołych świąt!  
\- Wesołej apelacji – odmruknął Jared, mimowolnie rozczulony jej uśmiechem i nieco  
przerażony cięciami biegnącymi przez przód poplamionej bluzki. – I rozprawy. Plastry  
plastrami, ale lepiej wymyślmy, jak się pozbyć piekarnika wielkości szafy gdańskiej wraz z jego  
zawartością, inaczej wszyscy trafimy na ulicę, zaobrączkowani na czerwono…  
Podnieśli wzrok na piekarnik, za którego szybką przygasał oranż żaru i ciemniały  
niezidentyfikowane resztki, wciąż skwierczące na ruszcie i dymiące cienkimi strużkami przez  
niedomykającą się pokrywę. Śmierdziało jak w dole z palącymi się śmieciami, do którego ktoś  
podstępnie wrzucił padlinę. Nijak nie dało się tego podciągnąć pod korzenno-cynamonowy  
aromat Bożego Narodzenia.  
\- Przydałby się poradnik, jak dokonać zbrodni doskonałej – westchnęła Marsali, dziwnie  
nieporuszona morderstwem pierwszego stopnia, jakiego przed chwilą się dopuścili. Może był  
to wróżkowy rasizm, ale nie odczuwała specjalnych wyrzutów sumienia, a raczej satysfakcję  
z dobrze wykonanego zadania. Którego ślady należało teraz usunąć… - Chyba Tytania z  
Oberonem nie będą jej szukać?  
\- Zakopiemy w ogródku – podsunął słabo Jensen, wciąż rozciągnięty na Jaredzie, ale usiłujący  
odzyskać władzę w zesztywniałych członkach i mierzący Marsali spojrzeniem, w którym uznanie  
mieszało się z odrobiną obawy. – Rośnij kwiecie wysoko, jak pani leży głęboko…  
\- W grudniu? – wytknął Jared, przypominając sobie zadymkę, przez którą przebijał się na  
drodze stanowej z Montrealu do Sherbrooke. – Grunt ciut zamarzł.  
\- Och, po prostu wstawimy piekarnik do piwnicy i czymś przykryjemy – zadysponowała  
właścicielka cukierni, trzeźwym okiem ogarniając pobojowisko, w jakie zamieniła się jej  
wykafelkowana kuchnia, zaścielona rozdeptanym piernikowym ciastem, ryżem, deskami ze  
skrzyni i porozrzucanymi sprzętami kuchennymi (oraz krwią, która ma to do siebie, że nawet  
jej odrobina wygląda tak, jakby ktoś się wykrwawiał na śmierć). - I tak się psuł, więc nikt się  
nie zdziwi. Jak ostygnie, oczywiście… i lepiej otwórzmy okna, to do rana, nim przyjdzie Jean-  
Luc, co nieco wywietrzeje.  
\- Razem z tym… tym czymś? – przełknął ślinę Jared.  
\- Możemy jeszcze podpiec, żeby było mniej – prychnęła Marsali, zerkając na piekarnik,  
za którego szybką faktycznie niewiele było widać (zbrylona masa nie przypominała nikogo i  
niczego, na dobrą sprawę można było uznać, że piec uległ zwarciu i blachy z ciastem spaliły  
się na węgiel) i przecząc własnym słowom, bo wyłączając go na dobre. - A potem doczyszczę  
domestosem. Domestos wyżre wszystko.  
\- Nic już nie mów – jęknął Jared, oczami wyobraźni widząc, jak nieporuszona Marsali  
drucianą szczotką zeskrobuje zwęglone kawałki, obficie polewając żrącym środkiem czystości.  
– A ciekawe jak wytłumaczymy fakt, że wyglądamy, jakbyśmy wpadli do wentylatora.  
\- Ty powiesz, że zaciąłeś się przy goleniu, a ja okleję się plastrami i włożę sweter z golfem  
– uśmiechnęła się krzywo Marsali, stoicko ignorując bolesne mrowienie pod obojczykiem i  
pomagając Jensenowi usiąść w miarę prosto i oprzeć się o ścianę, może mniej wygodną od szerokiej  
klatki piersiowej Jareda, ale mniej ruchliwą i zakrwawioną. – Najlepiej twój, zasłoni wszystko.  
\- Nic… nic ci nie jest? – wymamrotał dochodzący do siebie Jensen, zaniepokojonym  
spojrzeniem przywierając do jej szyi i sięgając ręką, jakby chciał zastosować dotyk, który leczy.  
– Tak mi przykro.  
\- Nic mi nie jest – oświadczyła stanowczo Marsali, czując się jakby grała w tandetnym  
filmie (podobne pytanie i odpowiedź padały niemal w każdym) i w duchu przyrzekając sobie,  
że zarzuci oglądanie horrorów, przerzucając się na komedie romantyczne i ckliwe obyczajówki.  
– Nie ma ci za co być przykro. Nie twoja wina, że wróżki są wredne…  
\- I dobrze wypieczone – bąknął Jared niestosownie. – Chrupiące skrzydełka.  
\- Z ketchupem – uzupełniła Marsali. – Czyżbyś, mój drogi, uwierzył w Mały Ludek?  
\- Od tej pory będę wierzył w każde twoje słowo - burknął Jared, z trudem wstając z podłogi  
i prostując się na całą swoją, imponującą długość. - I babki Gillian… i Jensena też…  
Siedzący pod niedomkniętym piekarnikiem, z wciąż żywą, choć odrobinę pokancerowaną  
Marsali na wyciągniecie ręki, Jensen prychnął, przewracając oczyma. Czego to nie trzeba  
przeżyć, żeby prawnicy zaczęli nam ufać… Biorąc pod uwagę, że w przeciągu ostatniej pół  
godziny dowiedział się, że wszelkie nieszczęścia jego żywota wiążą się ze smutnym faktem, że  
matka odstąpiła go siłom nadnaturalnym, stanął twarzą w twarz z prześladującą ich wróżką,  
o mało nie stracił kolejnej dziewczyny i nie zgodził się na wieczystą służbę w Krainie Elfów  
(cokolwiek by to nie oznaczało), przyczynił się do spalenia czarownicy na stosie (przepraszam,  
w piecu kuchennym) oraz zaliczył bliskie spotkanie z impulsami elektrycznymi, trzymał się  
całkiem nieźle. Możnaby rzec, że po raz pierwszy od dawien dawna odczuł nawet pewnego  
rodzaju ulgę i zaczął żywić jakąś nadzieję…  
\- To ja posprzątam – obiecał z pełnym przekonaniem, nie mierząc sił na zamiary, albo je nieco  
przeliczając (chwilowo nie bardzo mógł ruszyć się z miejsca, chociaż boleśnie potraktowane  
mięśnie powoli dochodziły do siebie).  
Zaplecze kuchni, nie licząc stygnącego, wydającego z siebie dziwne dźwięki pieca wyglądało  
jak pobojowisko po dziecięcej zabawie w wojnę, w której rolę pancerzy i szyszaków pełniły  
foremki, blachy i garnki, a wojownicy zażarcie obrzucali się ciastkami i dmuchanym ryżem.  
Radio na parapecie szumiało zakłóceniami statycznymi, a smużki dymu znad piekarnika mogły  
lada chwila uruchomić alarm przeciwpożarowy. A zostawała jeszcze główna sala cukierni z  
potrzaskanymi stolikami i krzesłami, porwanymi światełkami choinkowymi, porysowaną  
ladą, rozrzuconymi dekoracjami, porcelanowymi i szklanymi skorupami, okruchami  
zbeszczeszczonych ciastek i porwanym na strzępy kaszmirowym płaszczem, który zapewne  
zaścielał wszystko niczym szary puch.  
– Choć będziemy potrzebowali sporo worków na śmieci…  
\- Posprzątamy razem – upewniła go Marsali, niechętnie podnosząc się z upaćkanych  
brązowych kafelków i pomagając mu wstać, tym samym całkowicie odwracając role rycerza w  
lśniącej zbroi i damy w opresji, nie pierwszy raz, zresztą. – Mamy przed sobą pracowitą noc…  
\- Przydałaby się gromadka skrzatów do pomocy – mruknął Jared, odgarniając włosy do  
tyłu i związując je gumką recepturką (ściągniętą z otworzonej, lecz nie wykorzystanej do końca  
paczki przypraw do piernika, leżącej obok szumiącego radia), żeby nie wpadały mu do oczu  
na czas sprzątania, przestawiania i usuwania. Jak na kogoś prawomyślnego, praworządnego i  
nienagannie uczciwego wydawał się całkiem skory do zacierania śladów zbrodni.  
\- Wypluj te słowa – zażądała Marsali z nagłym dreszczem, więc posłusznie odpluł na podłogę  
śliną zmieszaną z krwią z przeciętego policzka, od czego podłoga nie zrobiła się czystsza.  
Ostatnie ziarenko ryżu w wyłączonym piekarniku wystrzeliło z cienkim wizgiem, a stojące  
na parapecie okiennym radio znienacka złapało zasięg i rozdzwoniło się udającą janczary sań  
melodyjką „Jingle bells”. Szkoda, że nie były to dzwony kościelne, także niezwykle przydatne  
do przepędzania istot nie z tego świata, co właśnie uzmysłowiła sobie Marsali. Podobnie  
jak żelazo, koniczyna, jarzębina, dziurawiec… za chwilę zamiast cukierni otworzy sklep z  
ziołami. Francuskojęzyczny DJ z Espace Musique Sherbrooke wyśmiał tradycyjną wersję  
Binga Crosby’ego, zapowiedział Scottmana i zaskoczony oświadczył, że śnieg w południowym  
Quebecu przestaje sypać, pługi pracują pełną parą i drogi stanowe stają się przejezdne. Marsali  
pomyślała melancholijnie, że i tak nie ma po co jechać do Morrisburga – pieczołowicie upieczona  
i ozdobiona chata z piernika przestała istnieć, a na nową nie starczy jej… im czasu…  
Jeżeli gdzieś tam, w Krainie Elfów zauważono brak jednej wróżki, nikt po niej nie zapłakał.  
Tytania i Oberon byli zbyt zajęci tajemnicami własnej alkowy.


	10. Epilog

Co powinno być zakończeniem tej opowieści? Fotografia, na której Marsali stoi przez  
„Cukiernią pod Pierożkiem z Wiśniami” – roześmiana, potargana, ze śladami mąki na czubku  
nosa, dzierżąca w objęciach kosz z drożdżówkami i drożdżowymi pierożkami? Byłoby to o tyle  
niewłaściwe, że w rok później nie było już kogo dokarmiać przeterminowanymi ciastkami –  
ustawa hammurabiana okryła się niesławą i odeszła do lamusa, a więzienia znowu zapełniły się  
pensjonariuszami, których jednak trzeba było odziać, nakarmić i ogrzać – co za marnotrawstwo  
składek podatników. Jednak nie znaczyło to, że Marsali przestała piec, a więc jej zdjęcie z  
paterą wypełnioną ciastem i ciasteczkami byłoby jak najbardziej na miejscu.  
A może zakończyć okładką magazynu kulinarnego „Art & Cuisine” ze smakowitym lava cake,  
które faktycznie wyglądało, jakby czekoladowy Wezywiusz postanowił obudzić się z długoletniego  
uśpienia? Jensen zaczął specjalizować się w fotografowaniu wypieków cukierniczych i trzeba  
przyznać, robił to smakowicie. Apetyczne, ale także nie do końca zgodne z prawdą – oprócz  
fotografii kulinarnej zrehabilitowany, wciąż dobrze zapowiadający się fotograf wrócił do czarnobiałych  
portretów i scenek rodzajowych – nieco zamglonych, nieostrych i jak to twierdził „B&W  
Photograph Magazine” – uduchowionych. Na większości z jego pejzaży miejskich widać było mury,  
chodniki, krawężniki, filary mostów, kryjówki pod mostami i zapadłe zaułki - trybut złożony kątom,  
które przygarniały wyjętych spod prawa w czasach głodu i chłodu. Czasami wśród czerni, bieli i  
sepii pojawiał się ślad czerwieni, co krytycy jednoznacznie wiązali ze Spielbergiem i dziewczynką  
w czerwonym płaszczyku z „Listy Schindlera” i zapewne mieli rację o tyle, o ile holokaust można  
było porównać do wyrzucenia poza nawias społeczny wielu tysięcy ludzi w całym Quebecu. Tak, czy  
inaczej, wyjaśnienie było o wiele prostsze – była to czerwień bransoletki, która niemal przez dwa lata  
opinała jego nadgarstek – kawałka plastiku, który jednak znaczył tak wiele.  
A może należałoby opisać scenkę z pracowni fotograficznej Jensena, posadowionej  
na strychu cukierni, ciemnej jak czekolada deserowa i przesiąkniętej zdecydowanie mniej  
słodkimi zapachami, w z których na pierwszy plan wybijał się cierpki aromat utrwalacza?  
Ze stojącą w drzwiach Marsali, która bezpowrotnie niszczyła najlepsze ujęcia, wpuszczając  
zdradzieckie światło i przynosząc gorące maślane bułeczki z rodzynkami lub klasyczną  
szarlotkę z nadmiarem kruszonki?  
Skupić się na detalach – na przykład uśmiechu, który coraz częściej rozświetlał twarz  
Jensena, wywołując siateczkę zmarszczek w kącikach oczu, rozbiegających się na pokryte  
piegami policzki? Na bezwstydnym, utkwionym w nim jak w obrazku lub smakowitym ciastku  
(właściwe skreślić) spojrzeniu Marsali, wciąż, a nawet bardziej zaokrąglonej i z wdzięcznością  
wspominającej wszystko, czego nauczyła jej Gillian Macrea (w tym przepisy na ciasto piernikowe  
i instrukcje, czym powstrzymać wróżkę). Cóż, Marsali cytowała babkę, Jensen nie zaprzestał  
cytowania klasyki i horrorów, choć obecnie wolał „Oliwiera Twista” niż „Małą Dorrit”, a już z  
całą pewności nie gardził „Opowieścią wigilijną”.  
Z drugiej strony, czy nie należałoby wspomnieć o Jaredzie? Czy skończył aplikaturę w  
Fasken Martineau? Tak. Czy został jednym z jej oddanych pracowników? Nie. Fundacja, której  
przewodził, rozrosła się do tego stopnia, że poświęcił jej niemal cały swój czas, zarówno przed,  
jak i po zniesieniu ustawy o wyjętych spod prawa, dodatkowo wspierając ofiary przemocy  
domowej, prześladowań, mobbingu i nierówności płci i zabawiając się w dobrego Samarytanina  
w garniturze od Armaniego (chociaż z czasem wybrał bardziej stonowane kreacje Vistuli).  
Marsali na zawsze zachowała malutki kącik w jego pojemnym sercu, ale czas leczy rany, a los  
postawił na jego drodze nową miłość, podobnie niezależną co panna Macrea i o podobnym  
usposobieniu, ale znacznie… wyższą.  
Jensen czasami zastanawiał się, do kogo należy? Do matki - wciąż przebywającej w Hopital  
Riviere-des-Prairies, lecz już znacznie spokojniejszej i od czasu do czasu odważającej się nawet  
przekroczyć próg Oddział Przewlekłych Zaburzeń Psychotycznych dla Dorosłych i zajrzeć  
do innego świata? Do Maggie (czy był to winny jej wspomnieniom)? Do Marsali Macrea,  
mistrzyni w pieczeniu ciast czekoladowych i ciasta drożdżowego z kruszonką? W świetle prawa  
byli równymi sobie partnerami, ale to on zarabiał więcej, a i tak oboje wkładali większość w  
„Cukiernię pod Pierożkiem z Wiśniami”, która nie wydawała się aż tak dochodowa, ale przynosiła  
im wiele radości (zwłaszcza, gdy pozbyli się pewnego awaryjnego piekarnika, wciąż pachnącego  
spalenizną, ale szczęśliwie zezłomowanego). Czy to, że Marsali uratowała jego, a nie on ją  
miało jakieś znaczenie? Chyba nie… Do nowej agentki, która najchętniej obnosiłaby się z nim  
wpiętym w klapę kostiumu od Donny Karan, zwłaszcza, gdy „Montreal Gazette” uhonorował  
go rozkładówką? Do świata baśni, niekoniecznie kolorowego jak animacje Disney’a, paranoi  
(wiążącej się z próbą udowodnienia, że ów świat baśni istnieje i rezonuje ze światem ludzi),  
miejskiej strefy półcienia (nadal panoszącej się w tle jak blejtram wyglądający spod obrazu lub  
wcześniejszy malunek wyzierający zza późniejszych pociągnięć pędzla i to mimo przywrócenia  
praw obywatelskich tym ich pozbawionym - zaułki i noclegownie pod mostami nie znikną  
tylko dlatego, że się o nich nie wspomina), czy glorii i chwały fotograficznego środowiska? A  
może po prostu należał sam do siebie, dzieląc się z innymi tym, co uznał za stosowne.  
Jednak wspomnimy o pewnej fotografii, którą Jensen przechował przez wszystkie  
miesiące spędzone na ulicy, razem z celtyckim krzyżykiem z mosiądzu i matczyną kołysanką  
rozbrzmiewającą w uszach w najmniej spodziewanych chwilach. Z czasem pieczołowicie  
wyprostował zagięte rogi zdjęcia, wygładził je, zeskanował i przepuścił przez program graficzny,  
chociaż nie pozbył się ziarniny faktury, ani przesadnie nie nasycił kolorów. Uchwycona w  
kadrze młoda kobieta w spranych dżinsach i podkoszulku, przepasana fartuchem kelnerki,  
nie pozowała do zdjęcia – stała obrócona bokiem, pochylając się nad kimś lub do kogoś, kogo  
zdjęcie nie objęło. W ułożeniu ramion widać było znużenie, w przygarbieniu pleców – nieznośny  
ciężar. A jednak agrestowe oczy mrużyły się w uśmiechu, kąciki warg unosiły leciutko, a włosy  
połyskiwały zuchwałą rudością. Rosie Ackles uśmiechała się do syna, a Jensen do tej pory  
pamiętał smak tamtych naleśników z syropem klonowym. Smak utraconego dzieciństwa.


End file.
